All's fair in love and the mafia
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: 21, year old Patricia Williamson works at a resturaunt in Soho. 23, year old Eddie Miller is an up and coming Mafia boss. When the sassy Brit throws a few drinks on the young Millionare she begins a chase. Eddie starts to become interested in the Brit. Now is this the start of a perfect romance or a big disaster. Remember everything is fair in love and the mafia. Prequel to Mafia.
1. Champagne showers

_Patricia_

"Trixie!" a shrill voice yelled. I tugged my brush through my thick wet hair and peeked through the door.

"What Piper?" I demanded.

"Get your ass down here!" My twin sister yelled. I groaned and looked down my body. I am dripping wet in a lemon yellow towel.

"Not right now, sorry," I said then locking my door.

I'm Patricia Williamson, I'm 21, I live in Soho also known as the artsy part of New York City with my twin sister. We live in a loft and we work at a resturaunt. My sister is basically the boss so she hired me as a hostess, such a great sister. I could have at least been called manager but no I'm not "responsible". I'll get her back one day. Right now she's busting my ass about work, which starts at 6 pm.

"Patricia, please. It's a rush tonight," Piper pleaded outside of my bathroom.

"I'm getting ready right now," I promised turning on my hair dryer. I heard her stomp her foot then walk away. She shouldn't be complaining unless she wants me to serve the rich in a towel.

I put on my ruffely red tank top, then added a black pencil skirt, black heels with a red sole and large golden hoop earrings. I quickly sprayed perfume and pulled my hair into a ponytail. This is good enough. I grabbed my purse then went into Piper and I's living room.

"Let's go," Piper said hurriedly. She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the hallway. I almost tripped.

"Any reason you're rushing?" I asked.

"Big client tonight, please don't screw this up for me," She pleaded. She pulled me into the elevator and pressed the garage level button. I adjusted my tank top.

"Who is it some Actor or something?" I asked putting my breast in the right place.

"Business man, Kt says he's powerful," She said nervously. She swung her keys around her ring finger.

"Ew business," I groaned. She gave me an annoyed look.

"Please behave," She pleaded with me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I agreed. We got into our white Porsche then headed off to the resturaunt. It's only a few blocks away but we don't want to have to pay for taxis all the time or walk in the dark. Piper parallel parked and practically jumped out of the car. "Drama queen," I muttered leaving the car.

I stepped inside and got behind my little desk. I sighed and stood up straight. Tonight already feels like its long. The door opened and a bunch of guys came in all in nice suits.

"Welcome to 620 restruant," I said in my nice voice.

"Reservations for Miller," The obvious "leader" said. He had light brown hair that looked shiny, hazel eyes and was pretty nicely built.

"A waitress will be with you shortly," I said.

"But I want to be served now," He said. I glanced my eyes up from my reservation book.

"Well sir you have to wait," I said. What a jerk thinking he's better. He raised his eyebrows and his crew tensed.

"I suggest you seat me now," He threatened. I let out a low growl and grabbed the menu's. I grabbed the nearest worker and gestured for her to take over as hostess. I walked the men into the private dining room reserved. I heard a low whistle and looked at them.

"Nice ass," One called. I scoffed and kept walking. All of them sat around the long table and I passed out menu's.

"A waiter is coming soon," I said.

"No, you serve us," The leader said. I turned around and looked at the cocky man.

"It's not my job," I said folding my arms over my chest. He let out a chuckle.

"Your job is to make me happy, Piper," He said.

"I'm not Piper I'm her twin," I said.

"Oh, we'll Piper's twin I suggest that you act as our waitress tonight before I get your lovely sister to fire you," He said.

"Fine, Mr. Jackass," I said. The men all looked shocked while Jackass made a sly smile.

"It's Miller, but you can call me Eddie," Eddie said.

"Fine, Eddie. What do you want to drink?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Bring out the best red wine, champagne and brandy," He said.

"Classic business type drinks," I teased.

"Something like that," He said smiling. I raised my eyebrow but darted to the kitchen. I pulled out 2 bottles of each thing commanded and headed to the room of men.

"Here," I said annoyed shoving the bottles over.

"Why don't you pour us some champagne?" Eddie asked.

"Alright," I said putting on a sugary sweet smile. I grabbed the cork and poped the bottle in his direction. Champagne flew onto his head, before one of his friends grabbed the bottle. None got on his suit though. I laughed at him.

"You think this is funny?" One of his friends commanded. He had dirty blonde hair that was poofy.

"Calm down, Jerry," Eddie said wiping his forehead. Jerry grunted and gave me a dirty look. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Just bring us the best food you have, and get out,"

"Fine," I said turning on my heel. No ones going to boss around Patricia Williamson and get away with it. I went to the kitchen and placed orders from the chef. At least I can just wait here until the foods ready. Those cocky bastards with there Armani suits and Rolex's acting like they're better because they have money. Can't stand people like that.

_Eddie_

My men were bitching about the British girl while I tried to clean up. I threw my napkin on the ground and sighed.

"Enough," I commanded. "She's just a British Bitch,"

"We Brits are pretty bitchy," Jerry said. I grinned and poured a glass of wine.

"She obviously doesn't know who you are," Fabian said.

"She's got spunk, and I like real people not fake people," I said.

"Well she needs to act better," Jerome said.

"Enough about her, we came to talk about business," I said. The guys all nodded and pulled out files.

"You have a drug shipment coming in next week," Fabian said.

"How many pounds?" I asked.

"10,000," He answered. I let out a low whistle.

"Who's planning to buy?" I asked.

"Have 50 clients lined up all over the city wanting to buy large amounts," He continued looking through the files.

"Good job, Fabian," I said to my right hand man.

If you're lost I'll explain. I'm Eddie Miller and I run the Miller Mafia. I sell drugs, rob places, loan money, kill, kidnap basically whatever I need to do to keep the Mafia strong.

"Tomorrow we need to go find clients to pay us," Jerome said. I nodded.

"These late clients or normal ones?" I asked.

"Both. It's the late ones last chance and the normal ones monthly pick up," He said. I was about to speak when our lovely waitress came in. She had a tray full of salads and soup.

"Hello Yacker," I said. She rolled her eyes and dropped the plate in front of me.

"Viola," She said sarcastically. She next handed me my soup then went to leave.

"Patricia," I called. She turned.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"Well, doll you have a nametag," I said.

"Don't call me a doll," She threatened.

"Aw alright. Bring out our food quick," I teased. She folded her arms over her chest.

"Why?" She asked. I pulled money out of my pocket and handed her 200. She looked at the money in her hand then back at me.

"Be fast and I'll give you more," I said. She closed her eyes for a second before grabbing a water pitcher. She threw it at me then grabbed my salad dumping it over my head as well. I looked up at her, my hair drooping over my eyes. I heard a gasp and a girl with curly brown hair entered.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," The girl apolagized. She grabbed Patricia's arm and dragged her out. I pulled out a piece of lettuce from my hair and shrugged, eating it.

_Patricia_

KT grabbed my arm and took me into the hallway. She looked stressed. KT is the manager of this place while my sister is boss.

"Patricia," She scolded.

"What?" I asked.

"He's the businessman Piper told you about," She said nervous. "He owns the East coast,"

"Oh. So it would be considered a bad thing to have dumped food and drinks on him?" I asked. KT smothered her face into the wall and groaned. "Sorry but he's a dick,"

"He's rich! What do you expect?" She asked. "Just please, lay low for the rest of the night," She pleaded. I nodded and she left. No way I'm actually going to be nice to those losers, but I can't get KT and Piper in trouble. Eh I'll just spit in their food.

* * *

_Kinda long overdue and I finally got the guts to write it with the right idea. So yay prequel and hopefully it's a good story._


	2. Always a first

_Patricia_

To not further embarrass my sister I was nice to the slimeball until he was done. As his crew walked away he walked to me while I was picking up glasses.

"Such great service," Eddie said nicely. I rolled my eyes before turning around and smiling.

"Thank you," I said with forced calmness. He put his hands in his pants pockets.

"How about we go out some time?" He said.

"I'm not intrested," I said leaning back onto the table. He narrowed his eyes a little.

"I'll take you wherever," He offered.

"I don't date," I said turning back around to the dirty dishes.

"It's always a good time to start," He said.

"No thanks, I'm good," I said heading for the door. He quickly stood in front of the door, blocking me. I sighed.

"Come on, its a good offer. What guy do you know that would let you pick?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I want to go to Tahiti and eat underwater," I joked.

"Done," He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"I was joking," I said pushing past him. He trailed behind me.

"Patricia, I could take you anywhere," He said.

"I don't like you, I'm only being this nice because this restaurant means a lot to my sister," I said. "Now leave me alone,"

"Alright, fine. But no one says no to me," He said turning around.

"There's always a time for first," I mimicked his voice. He looked over his shoulder giving me a look then left. "Weirdo," I murmered. I headed to the kitchen and sat the dishes down. I looked at the clock it's only 8:40, I'm hella tired, I need to go home.

_Eddie_

Patricia, Patricia, Patricia. My little doll. My mind drifted as I leaned back in the leather seat of my Escalade. My driver went around Soho. I sighed and pulled out my phone. I called the resturaunt.

"620 resturaunt, Piper speaking," Piper said.

"Hi, Piper. I want to talk about your sister," I said.

"I'm so sorry about what she did it was so uncalled for and she's just a bit rude and I'll talk to her about it," She said.

"It's totally fine, she kept it intresting," I said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Does she only work at night?" I asked curiously.

"No. Sometimes she works all day like tomorrow," She said.

"Ok just wondering. Bye Piper," With that I hung up. "Driver," I called.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Let's go back to the resturaunt we have someone to follow. Be sneaky," I ordered. The driver turned around and went to the resturaunt. "Wait!" The driver haulted. Patricia was walking down the street. "Follow her,"

"Yes sir," He said. We followed Patricia. She looked back once but didn't find it suspicious. It's not like we were the only car on the road. She turned the cornor then walked to a building. She entered and my driver stopped.

"Remember this address," I said. "I'll be right back," I exicted the car and entered the building. It's an apartment complex. I stood in the glass room that stopped me before I could go in. I looked on the list for her place.

_Patricia and Piper Williamson 29D_. I took a picture of it before going back to my car. I jumped into the back and my driver took off again. I looked through my phone and texted my friend to get something special for Patricia. If she doesn't want to date me when I'm casual I'll just spoil her into it. All girls love a little flash. Next I went to her Twitter. I want to know everything about this girl.

_Patricia_

When I got home I went to my kitchen and threw peanut butter and chocolate chips, then heading to my bathroom. When I'm stressed I just l escape in my bathroom. Weird I know but I like it. I turned on my bathtub and turned on some Lana Del Rey. I got into my bath and leaned back.

Today has worked my nerves enough. Piper will probably be mad that I left but I don't really care. I shut my eyes and sighed.

Then I heard the doorbell. I ignored it and turned up the music. Ding dong. I ignored again. Ding dong. I lifted myself from the bath and put on a robe. I grumbled under my breath and swung the door open. A man stood there with a large bouquet of roses and a fruit bouquet.

"Patricia?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"From Mr. Miller," He said. I gritted my teeth and took the gifts. I signed the paper then slammed the door. I looked at the roses, they were red and pretty. I opened the fruit basket. It was strawberries dipped in chocolate, bananas in chocolate with sprinkles and carmel/chocolate apples.

"Moron thinks I can be bought," I said to myself. I looked at the food. "Well it shouldn't go to waste," I brought the basket into the bathroom and called the number he put on a small card.

"Hello, Yacker. Came to your senses?" Eddie asked cockily.

"I'm not impressed," I said picking on a caramel apple.

"Alright then, but I'm not done. You haven't seen anything yet," He said. I took a bit out of the apple.

"I'm about to explode with anticipation," I said calmly.

"You know you want me," He said.

"Nope," I said licking caramel off my fingers.

"Well by the time I'm done you won't be able to keep you hands off me," He said cockily. I busted out laughing. "Laugh now, but it's true,"

"How many girls do you do this too?" I asked.

"You're the first. Most girls melt when they even hear my name," He said. I rolled my eyes at the cocky bastard.

"I'm not that girl," I said.

"Obviously. I'll woo your panties off," He said suggestively. I scoffed.

"You just work on keeping yours on, jackass," I said. He did a breathy laugh.

"Oh doll, I like a little challenge," He said.

"Well get ready for the biggest one. Now goodbye Miller, you ruined my relaxation," I said. I hung up and sat my phone on the stand before sinking further into the water.

_Eddie_

She's a very stubborn girl. No matter I can charm anyone. That's how I got my first car by charming someone.

I sat in my office, on my laptop. She's a really pretty person, and not that many people photograph well. Most pictures I found were on some chick named KT's Facebook. I found a few videos of her goofing off.

What I found out is that she's 21, birthday October 6, very much into artistic stuff, likes Sick puppies, born in Liverpool, has a twin, is a loner and is independent. She also likes Spice girls.

My little doll. She will date me and we will be a couple. I have a sixth sense about these things. And if she disagrees continuously well then maybe I'll just have some of my guys kidnap her then force her on a date. A bit extreme but no one tells Eddie Miller no and it sure as hell isn't starting now.

* * *

**_Yay this is coming out better than I thought it would. Whoop whoop ideas! 4 favs and follows and 7 reviews yay._**

**_Candylandg: I love you too lol and yea it was a wait but now its here!_**

**_DesiredHOA01: Thats our Trixie! Yeah, well engage they aren't married yet in the others just engaged._**

**_Sugarcubes101: Aw yay you love the series :) I hope you continue to enjoy._**

**_Marie Sparkles: Thanks and thats good! :)_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes I am adding engagement and little Elliekins._**

**_PerfectlyImperfect7: Thank you and yay excited! Hopefully I'll update a lot. _**

**_MrxNguyen: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed._**


	3. Are you insane?

_Patricia_

I got to work at 8:09. At 8:10 I heard someone come in. I looked up and saw Eddie enter. Fuck.

Eddie wore a black v-neck, leather jacket, jeans, Suprah's, and Ray-Bans. He grinned at me and walked to the hostess stand. I tapped my pen against the stand and raised an eyebrow.

"Morning doll," Eddie said. I kept tapping my pencil.

"Miller," I said.

"I'd like breakfast, and you're eating with me," He said. I clenched my teeth and grabbed a menu before leading him to a table.

"I told you I won't date you," I said.

"This is just a friendly meeting," He said. "I would never take you on a date somewhere so plain," I groaned loudly before sitting down. A waiter came over.

"I'm not hungry," I said.

"Nonsense, we'll both have chocolate chip pancakes with coffee," Eddie said. The waiter gave me an amused look before going away.

"I'm not dating you," I said firmly.

"For now. I have a gift," He said. I groaned and he laughed. He handed me a small box. I opened it and saw a diamond bracelet.

"This is fake," I announced.

"Nope, it cost 7,000," He said. My eyes widened.

"Are you insane?" I asked.

"No, I'm rich," He said cockily.

"You can't be that rich just to drop $7,000 on me," I said.

"I am," He said. I scrunched my nose.

"You have to be lying," I said. He shrugged. "KT!" I called. KT came over.

"You're supposed to be working," She said.

"Don't worry about it," Eddie said. She nodded seeing him.

"Is this real?" I asked handing her the bracelet.

"Why is this nessecary?" Eddie asked.

"Her moms a jeweler," I said.

"Yeah, it's real," KT said.

"Keep it then," I said. I looked at Eddie hoping for a reaction but he remained calm. Damn he really is that rich.

"Are you kidding?" KT asked.

"Nope, keep it," I said.

"It's not gonna fit," Eddie piped up.

"Don't worry, I'll make it fit. Thanks Patricia," KT said before walking away.

"It's your wrist size not her's," Eddie said as the waitress came over with coffee.

"Why do you know my wrist size?" I asked, stirring my coffee.

"I have my ways," He said mysteriously.

"Weirdo," I said. He chuckled.

"What will it take for you to date me?" He asked.

"When pigs fly," I murmered.

"Yes, that would be crazy," He said.

"Very," I said. The pancakes came over. Eddie dove in. "I thought you were rich, do you not eat?"

"I'm rich I just don't cook," He said.

"Oh my god," I said.

"What?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't know how to do anything for yourself do you? You were one of those spoiled kids growing up? What is your job anyway?" I asked.

"You've never heard of me?" He asked.

"Um yeah, I don't know who you are," I said.

"Well I'm a business man of sorts," He said dismissively.

"Of sorts?" I asked.

"It isn't terribly important," He said. More has to be going on than that, because he brags about everything else and now he's quiet.

"Weirdo," I said.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" He asked.

"Hmmm lets see a rich guy comes into a resturaunt and picks out me to flirt with when you could probably date a model," I said.

"I'm not a normal guy," He said.

"Obviously," I scoffed. He laughed again.

"This was nice but I have business to attend to. See you later, doll," He said.

"Bye," I said.

"Behave," He said.

"No," I said. He laughed again before leaving. This guy is going to drive me mental isn't he?

_Eddie_

Aw breakfast with doll was fun. She's like an angry little teddy bear. But now off to business. I got into my Mercedes and drove to my first location, some clothing store or something. I entered and I saw my client tense up a little.

"Hello Chantal," I said.

"Mr. Miller," She said.

"I think you know why I'm here," I said. She nodded and handed me a fat envelope. I looked inside and saw money. "This all of it?"

"Yes, it's your cut," She said.

Part of my job is to "help" people with businesses. I give them money to open it open, get customers in and I demand a 60 percent cut. It works pretty well. I get what I put in. I counted the money and smiled.

"Thanks Chantal. Now I have a question," I said. She looked a bit terrified. "Don't worry, you aren't in trouble. There's a girl and she's stubborn. What do girls like?"

"It depends on who she is," She said.

"Well in general," I said.

"Presents," She said.

"Okay thanks," I said.

"No problem," She said. I left the store. I bet my little doll does like presentsashes just being stubborn.

_Patricia_

On my break I sat in the break room with a sketchpad. I draw when I'm bored or stressed. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. Piper and KT entered, looking shocked.

"Come outside!" Piper exclaimed grabbing my hand. She yanked me up and dragged me out of the back door.

A large white Range Rover was there with a big red bow. Inside it looked like a bunch of boxes were inside.

"He sent it!" KT yelled. A car? He bought me a car. Piper threw me a set of keys and I opened the door. I tore open a box and saw a bunch of folded clothes. KT opened one and squeaked.

"What?" I asked. She pulled out a pair of tall boots.

"We were looking at these when we went shopping the other day," She said.

"How did he know that?" I demanded.

"No clue but he defiantly has something for you," Piper said holding up a Rolex.

"He's mental," I said opening up another box. Cereal? That would be considered weird except I love cereal.

"Awww," KT said. "He knows you're a cereal killer,"

"Jeez," I muttered at her corniness. She giggled. We opened the rest of the boxes. Thry included designer clothes, diamonds, cereal, oreo's, and stuffed animals. "You guys can have it," I said.

"No way, they're yours," KT said.

"I don't want it. I don't want to seem like I can be bought," I said.

"Think of it this way. If he wants to do this then let him," She said.

"Fine," I said. I pulled one of the jackets he sent me. It was amazing. "It wouldn't hurt,"

"That's a girl," KT said. If he wanted to do this then he can. We'll just see how much he wants me. He'll probably be tired by next me.

* * *

_**Update day! Heheh Patricia's stubborn. I would have updated earlier but I was forced to go to the library and set up an ebook account thing. I was hella pissed that they didn't have anything I was looking for. But I bought a book from the store and I love it so much. Its a more Girly than what I write about but there was an awesome dramatic scene so I'm interested and the people who helped make this book are like these celebrities daughters and they aren't that stuck up for being as rich as they are and they are super rich. And the books given me ideas to work on with for Mafia Princess.**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Me too :) its so peddie. Yeah it would be kind of funny because she would be frustrated.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Haha yeah engaged and yes just a little desperate he doesn't like to hear no.**_

_**Sunlightego: Thanks and it'll be big**_

_**Mangere275: Thanks so much :D**_

_**Guest: Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: I like him spoiling too and yes she doesn't want to date him..yet. **_

_**Peddie213: Just a little extreme and thank you.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yay it's too good for words :p lol and yay excitement.**_


	4. Dive in

_Patricia_

Eddie has been killing me all week. Thursday I got a Diamond cocktail ring, Friday I got $20,000 in cash, Saturday a very very expensive painter by my favorite artist, Sunday Tiffany Charm bracelet and today I don't know whats coming. Who spends this much on someone else? Also at least once a day he comes in and demands me to be his waitress.

Piper gave me the day off because she knows I'm going mental so I decided to do what I normally do first and go to my Monday yoga class. I laid out my mat and sat in the starting position. I pulled my body into the "peacock pose" with me standing on my arms. I shut my eyes to relax. There was a ding and I heard movement.

"Hi Yacker," A sadly familiar voice said. My eyes shot open and I saw him sitting next to me in workout clothes.

"What are you going here?" I hissed quietly.

"Yogaing," Eddie answered. I shifted into a crane pose like my teacher. Eddie didn't even attempt he just sat there.

"Leave," I hissed.

"No," He said. I groaned and stood up. I grabbed Eddie's hand and dragged him out of the room. I crossed my arms.

"I'll date you," I said annoyed.

"Thank you, Yacker," He said.

"If I do this you must promise to lay off," I said.

"Okay," He said. "Are you free today?"

"No, I'm very expensive," I joked. He chuckled.

"I think I've got that covered," He said winking.

"Okay. So where do you want to go? Restaurant or something?" I asked.

"I have it all covered," He said. I raised my eyebrows but he just grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside. I hope this doesn't end badly.

Outside a Maybach was waiting. A driver opened the door. A driver. He's so dramatic. Inside it had really nice seats, TV, fridge, stero, Ipad.

"Fan

_Eddie_

I knew she would break. The car took us to the perfect date place. I helped Patricia out of the car.

It's amazing if I say so myself. It's a park that I own. There was a large screen for a movie, lounge chairs and snacks. I made a great homemade movie theater. Well my men made it for me but it was my idea. Patricia looked surprised.

"Come on," I said. I took her to the comfy chairs. "Lunch should be here in a second,"

"This is surprisingly cool," Patricia said. I knew she would think so. She's not one of the girls who would go fine dining I don't think. A chef came over with two bowls sitting them on the low to the ground table.

"Spaghetti," I said.

"Spaghetti," She agreed.

"You like spaghetti right?" I asked. She nodded and picked up a fork.

"Yes," She said. She twirled spaghetti noodles onto a fork then rested it on a spoon. I went to eat some and felt something squirmy hit me. She flung spaghetti on me and was laughing.

"Nice," I said pulling the spaghetti off of my shirt. Good thing it was workout clothes. Normally I would be pissed but thats just how she is.

"So Miller what are we watching?" She asked.

"Whatever you want," I said. She nodded and put her fork down.

"Who needs forks?" She said randomly. She grabbed a handful of spaghetti and shoving it into her mouth.

"If you're trying to gross me out its failing," I said. She spit out the mound of spaghetti making me bust out laughing.

"So you really won't give this up?" She asked wiping here ough off. I shook my head.

"Sorry, doll," I said. She sighed and nodded.

"Let's movie watch," She said. "Watch a movie, whatever you know what I mean,"

"Which movie?" I asked. I show her the large list of movies I had.

"Paranormal activity," She said.

"Alright then," I said shrugging. If she got scared she would go into my arms. Well that's what a normal girl would do but she's far from in.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I sat in the soft chair pillow things and watched paranormal activity. I have to admit it is the best date I've been on. I hate saying that but it's true. He's not too bad a guy and I guess if he can deal with my shakiness then he really does like me. But no way in hell would I let him know.

Some chick named Katie or whatever was going all physco on the screen. I looked at Eddie and he looked calm. I reached for more popcorn and felt his hand. I darted my hand away. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks and looked the other way.

This park was pretty, actually goregous. Something different for this city. Well the city is gorgeous but this is in a different way. I saw a small pond and I stood up. I walked closer to the pond, seeing fish inside then wandered off more.

"Patricia?" I heard Eddie asked. I ignored him and kept walking, this time to a small lake. I could hear Eddie following me from behind. I got to the lake and put my feet in. Eddie sat next to me.

"Hi," I said simply.

"What was all that?" Eddie asked running a hand through his spikey blonde hair.

"I feel zen," I said.

"Zen?" He asked.

"You know like the Japanese believe in tranquility, calmness, soothing. Zen," I said. Small fish brushed against my toes. "I always wanted to go to Japan visit one of those places, not the big cities,"

"If you don't like cities then why live in New York?" He asked clearly.

"Because I hate small towns, which is where I was. I didn't say I hated cities I just want a break every once and a while," I said.

"Oh. I get that," He said. I nodded and trailed my foot in the water making designs.

"It's cool," I said.

"What is?" He asked.

"Water, like ya know not too cold but not warm," I said. He was about to say something before I dived into the lake. I could hear him yell then felt him dive in. He grabbed my torso and picked me up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, just having fun," I said. With that I splashed water into his face. He spit the water out, making me laugh.

"You're getting it," He said. He dunked me into the water then lifted me up. I splashed a bunch of water in his face making him blink and wipe his face. I laughed harder as he let me go. This is sort of fun.

"This wasn't so bad," I said.

"So maybe another date?" He asked.

"Yea, maybe another date,"

* * *

_**It was a date. Patricia finally broke heheh. Thank you for support it has over 800 views so that's beyond amazing and the favorites, follows, reviews too. **_

_**Mangere275: He's very into her and yes that's just who she is. Thank you :)**_

_**Marie sparkles: Updated!**_

_**Sunlightego: Thank you :) and dates come next lol!**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Yes...yes he is.**_

_**SugarCubes101: She caved! And yes, I would cave if someone bought me a car. Lol don't die!**_

_**TheFemaleBoss13: Thank you I'm glad you enjoyed.**_

_**Mia: Ausisdkudus thank you!**_

_**Peddie213: No he's rich haha lol. Uses it was rude and yeah she's just a tad rude and stubborn. Thank you :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Speechless heheh, and yea incredible! Thank you :)**_


	5. Perfect model ex or bad girl crush?

_Eddie_

Genius. I'm a genius. I got Patricia on a date and prepared for another date. Now we stood in front of her apartment door.

"It was nice," Patricia said.

"Thanks," I said. "I had a great time," She nodded and smiled.

"See you later,"

"Tomorrow," I corrected.

"You still insist on visiting me daily?" She complained.

"You know you love it," I said. She rolled her green eyes.

"Yeah. Sure," She said. We laughed a little. I put my hands in my pocket and swayed a little. Patricia just smiled. I leaned in to kiss but stopped myself. She would probably act like she doesn't like me again. "Bye Eddie,"

"Bye, Patricia," I said. She smiled again before entering her apartment and closing the door. I smiled widely, feeling victorious. I broke her down.

_Patricia_

I entered my apartment and saw Piper waiting. She looked up at me with a serious face.

"You left work early," She said.

"Yea well, your new favorite client insisted and he was distracting me," I said.

"You guys seriously went on a date?" She said.

"Sorry, Pipes, you can have my tips if you want," I offered. A smile broke onto her face.

"I'm not mad, I'm glad you got a date. Was it amazing? Did he take you on a jet?" She asked. I laughed at my twin.

"No, we went to a park and had lunch," I said.

"Aw, anything else?" She said. "I need details,"

"We watched some movies, I jumped into a lake, pulled him into a lake and I tried to gross him out," I said.

"Patricia!" She complained. "Do you know how powerful he is?"

"You didn't let me finish, he loved it," I said. She raised her eyebrows.

"Rich people are weird," She said.

"Obviously," I said. "What businesses does he have anyway?"

"I don't know, I think he co-owns a bunch of businesses," She said. She stood up and walked to our kitchen. "You want Oreo-o's?" She held up my favorite cereal.

"Yes," I said. While she fixed the cereal I looked up Eddie and found a bunch of articles. Eddie Miller's charity event, Eddie Miller's new business, Eddie Miller's new girl. Wait new girl! I clicked on the article. A picture of me popped up. Fuck no.

I skimmed the article. Basically it said Eddie was seen a lot at the resturaunt with me as the server a lot and we were seen leaving the resturaunt. Then it talked about Eddie's last fling or whatever, apparently it was his ex-fiance and she was a model. My lips twisted into a scowl. A model. Even better a Victoria Secret one. An angel. A stupid pretty, toned, tanned, Victoria Secret fucking angel. So obviously I had to do more research.

Her name is Lea and she's all Polynesian and perfect. Her deep brown hair is laced with blonde. Her skin is tan and dark. She's got a 6-pack, and like a Girly one. I saw a bunch of pictures of Eddie and her kissing and holding hands and hugging and getting on private jets and ugh.

Piper came back into the living room with cereal. She handed me my bowl then frowned seeing my expression.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked. I handed her my phone and picked up my cereal.

"That's his ex, the model," I murmered.

"She's pretty," She said. I gave her a glare. "Ugly, I mean ugly. Very ugly. Like there was extra ugly put into her when she was born,"

"Oh shut up I know she's gorgeous," I said.

"She glows," She said.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing all Eddie wants is sex because it's obviously a downgrade from Miss Polynesian fit model angel ex fiance of billionaire pretty person," I said.

"Obviously they broke up for a reason and I'm thinking it was Eddie's idea since he obviously gets what he wants," She said.

"But still. I mean right now she's probably eating caviar and champagne while I'm eating Oreo-o's and milk," I said. Piper sighed and looked at me.

"No guy chases over a girl like that unless there is some feeling," She said.

"I guess," I said. Her eyes widened.

"Um I think I found why they split," She said.

"What?" I asked. She held up her phone showing Lea in front of a courthouse.

"It says that Lea claims he's a criminal," She said.

"Criminal?" I asked.

"She says that he is a thief and a murderer and does all kind of bad things," She said.

"That's stupid. He's in the media, he would have gotten caught," I said.

"She's probably insane," She said. I nodded in agreement. But I do wonder what possessed her to say that. Eddie's harmless. Very persistent but harmless. This girl must be crazy no wonder why they split.

* * *

_**Helloooooo. Shorter but I didn't want to just fill it with boring, details, not really going anywhere. Um so yeah Patricia still doesn't know what Eddie does. Do you think he should tell her? This story is fun especially with your support ily guys ❤. **_

_**Guest: You are perfect :)**_

_**Sunlightego: Thank you and the dates will be very intresting.**_

_**Mangere275: Yes she agreed to Eddie. And yay it's cute.**_

_**Onlypearl: Yep she is and maybe he will *wink wink* and aww thank you the mafia stories are very fun to write.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: He broke her down lol.**_

_**Peddielover12: Very peddie and thank you**_

_**Marie sparkles: Thank you :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: I hope you're excited and yay Peddieness.**_

_**Peddie213: I would've cracked sooner but Trixie is tough and yes he is desperate for her. Thank you :)**_

_**Sugarcubes101: Cute fluffies are amazeballs. Yes she would gross him out. Eddie will be over the top.**_

_**PLLHaleb: Me too and yeah but maybe they're like taking a break. I have hope because it's on Teen Nick and teen nick has degrassi and degrassi has been going on since before I was born, they just add new characters though.**_


	6. Undercover cops

_Patricia_

Date night number two was fun. Last night Eddie took me to the store Dylan's candy bar and we ran around the store like little kids with candy. It was really fun,sbecuade he basically rented out the whole store. I suggest everyone just rents out a store so they can run around in it like an idiot. We also went and had dinner at a sushi bar, Nobu. We joked around a lot and he took me home.

The thing about being with him is that he really can do whatever he wants to do then you go back to your house and it's like where is my royalty service?

Today when I got to work I was extra happy, well more like happy at work for one of the few times. I was seating people and sending over waitresses when a guy came in.

"So breakfast for one?" I asked nicely, looking at my book.

"Actually, I would like to see a Patricia Williamson," The guy said. I looked up and saw him flash a cop badge. Shit what did I do? Ummm. Dammit I don't know.

"She isn't here," I lied.

"Really because you look like her, and your name tag says Patricia," He said crossing his arms. Fuck.

"What did I do?" I asked. He pointed to the private dining room

"Let's talk in private," He said. I nodded and followed him in. He closed the door and looked at me sternly.

"So?" I asked awkwardly.

"You've been seen a lot with an Eddie Miller," He said.

"I'm his girlfriend," I said. I guess I'm his girlfriend.

"We have been investigating Mr. Miller for a length of crimes," He said. Whoa whoa wait what?

"Crime? Is that about his dumb ex girlfriend?" I asked.

"Ms. Williamson has Mr. Miller mentioned things about any robberies or hits?" He said. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Eddie, isn't able to do these things. He's with me about all the time recently," I said. Even though that is true, I'm still going to demand some answers from Mr. Perfect boyfriend. "I'm done with this," I stormed out of the room and saw Eddie was entering. He was wearing a leather jacket, grey v-neck, Rolex, jeans and some fancy sneakers. He was on his Blackberry typing. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Trixie," Eddie said pulling me into his arms. He kissed my forehead then saw the cop was staring at us. "Have a problem?"

"Eddie," I hissed. The cop smiled in a secretive way.

"No but you might. Oh and Ms. Williamson we'll have to talk eventually," He said before leaving.

"Fucking douche bag," Eddie said. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into the bathroom locking the door behind me.

"You are going to tell me what's going on and you are going to tell me now! Are you a criminal?" I demanded pointing my finger in his face.

"Pointing with one finger is quite rude," He reprimanded.

"Shut up and answer the god damn question before the only way I will talk to you is if I'm forced to a chair," I said. He bit his lip.

"Even though I could have that arranged," He started. I glared at him. "I'll tell you if you swear on your word,"

"I'm not a rat," I said.

"I run a 'organized crime group' aka a mafia. I am the leader and I do some illegal things, like robbery or murder persay," He said.

Eddie

Patricia stared at me with her judging face on. She had her arms crossed, foot tapping and hip jutted out.

"How come I haven't heard of you?" Patricia finally said.

"You aren't from the east coast nor American," I said.

"Alright fine. So what you become rich off of others shit?" She said.

"Yes," I said.

"So when the fuck were you going to tell me?" She demanded.

"I wanted to wait," I said. "I don't want to scare you away,"

"Is that why you and Lea split?" She asked. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Lea and I split up not because she hated what I did. She loved my connections and being spoiled. We split up because she is a greedy bitch. She set up this whole thing pretending to be pregnant then when we neared the 2 week she was "hurt" by some man. She blamed it on me then said she wanted a whole list of things or she would turn me in. So I gave her what she wanted and dumped her, but it wasn't enough so she started saying things about me. I don't want you to do what she did," I said. Silence filled the room around us.

"You could have at least asked if I wanted in on the action," She said. Wait what?

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I liked being bossy," She said.

"So you don't care?" I asked.

"I do and think its wrong but I also know you won't change," She said. "And I like you this way, if we took the mafia away then you wouldn't be the same," Very very true. My girl is a braniac too.

"That's why I like you," I said.

"I know, I'm amazing," She said.

"Very amazing," I said. I leaned down to her neck and placed a soft kiss. "And very mine,"

"Don't think about hiding something like this again or I will never be yours," She warned looking me dead in the eye.

"Lesson learned," I said. She smiled, patted my arm the left my embrace. I really hopes she isn't one of those people saying they aren't mad but are basically plotting my demise. Eh she's a cool girl and I told her I wasn't afraid to kidnap her, so she would be forced to be mine.

* * *

_**This was going to be update wayyyyy earlier but I fell asleep for like a lot of hours but I feel refreshed, like I was that 40% on your phone, like when you feel like passing out on the sidewalk and now I'm like 100%, like hyper and shit. Well not to hyper but I'll probably stay up later. Oh and we have over 2,000 views, so that very amazing, and thank you for that. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Mangere275: Wowwowooww.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yea she was convinced, but the stuff happened. Thank you, and wish granted.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you :)**_

_**Theprettygal: Thank you and it'll be exciting. Sure u could write a review.**_

_**Mia: Thank you do much and wish granted.**_

_**Peddie: Double Yaya and I like to update.**_

_**Marie sparkles: Thank you times 2.**_

_**OnlyPearl: Yes, it is a possibility. They will do some fantastic things. Well she knows now. It's dramatic.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Oh yeah, she isn't one to be that boring, there will be more scolding.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Ahsksu thank you :).**_

_**Hudsonrose11: Yea, hiding secrets is bad.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Hahah well yes but that doesn't mean I still couldn't add some drama here. Well it was a little of both for her to find out. Thank you :).**_

_**Peddie213: She's pretty calm..for now.**_

_**Sparklelikeasparklything: Thank you times 2.**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Double yes and she is calm, because it's public.**_


	7. Meeting the family

_Patricia_

Eddie stayed at the resturaunt with me all day long. He just sat there and ate and ate and ate. At the end of the night I slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey," Eddie said.

"I have a feeling you want to talk," I said.

"Well, just some things about my work," He said. I sighed.

"Alright tell me," I said.

"It's a secret, so tell no one. You will never have to be in the business unless you want to be," He said.

"I want to be," I said. Eddie looked shocked. "Being a waitress isn't exactly my dream job ya know?"

"I don't want you in trouble," He said.

"Just let me do something simple," I said. He thought for a second then stood up.

"Come on," He said. He grabbed my arm and led me outside. We got into his car and I saw the driver.

"You make your driver sit out here all day?" I questioned.

"It's what I pay him for," Eddie said shrugging.

"I don't mind. Where are we going?" The driver said.

"My place," Eddie said. The driver took off quickly.

"So explain to me how I start?" I asked.

"Everyone starts at the bottom, but since your mine you'll have a bit of an advantage," He said.

"And I'll do?" I asked.

"You'll be my assistant," He said.

"You said I'd start higher," I said.

"Well I meant socially. No one can tell you no but this way you spend more time with me and I'll send you on a few missions," He said.

"Awesome," I said. He smiled and pulled out his phone typing quickly.

"You'll meet some of my guys, well a lot of them. They're good guys just a few are dicks," He said.

"Well you're a dick so I wouldn't expect any less," I teased. I shoved me so I shoved him back. He shoved me again. "I'll slap the bad out of you," I slapped him hard across his face.

"Damn," He said. I started laughing. The car pulled to a stop and I looked around. This is obviously a very rich part of the city. So I've never been here.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Upper east side," He answered.

"Cool," I said. The driver went to park the car while Eddie took me into a huge building. It's an apartment complex. The workers on the inside smiled and waved as we got into the most amazing looking elevator. It was like golden. "You are so rich,"

"We've established that," Eddie said. He straightened out his leather jacket then the elevator opened. We were in the biggest apartment I've ever seen and there were a large amount of people waiting. "Glad you made yourselves at home," Eddie said glaring at someone's feet on his table. It was one of the guys from the night I met him. The guy just grinned and stayed that way. His arm was around a tan girl.

"Showed up late enough," Another girl piped up. I didn't expect girls to be here. Eddie rolled his eyes at her.

"You shouldn't be talking, you run on your own time," The guy who had his feet on the table said. The blonde girl threw a pillow, smacking him in the face.

"Enough," Eddie boomed. Everyone shut up. "This is my girlfriend, and she knows my little secret and she wants in,"

"Wants in?" A brunette guy asked.

"To work and so she will," Eddie said. "You will treat her with the same respect you treat me," People in the room didn't look too happy. It was a murmer of "alrights, okay an fines,"

"Will she be working? With us?" The blonde girl asked. A girl with dirty blonde hair nodded.

"No," Eddie said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We have our own section of business," The tan girl said.

"But I don't want you doing it," He said.

"Let her try," The tan girl said.

"You stay out of it, Joy," He said. Joy shrugged and cuddled closer to the guys arms she was in.

"What do they do?" I asked.

"We do dirty work and get a cut," The blonde girl said. "I mean I need some way to pay for my shopping fetish,"

"But you aren't doing it," Eddie said.

"But I want to," I said.

"We've been pretty low key," Blondie said.

"Just let me test it out," I said. Eddie glared at everyone in the room.

"Fine," He agreed. "But I can and will pull you out whenever I feel,"

"Fair enough," I said.

"So I suggest you're careful, very careful," He warned. Damn I don't think I should screw this up.

* * *

_**Shorter but I don't want to spoil to much. So Patricia wants in on the business. Will Eddie be a total pain in the ass about it? Yes the girls in the room were the girls if you didn't catch that. **_

_**Marie sparkles: XD**_

_**Sunlightego: Patricia isn't impressed by flash you have to be a good guy and tada an update.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you and noo it's normal, it'd be cool if he did.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you it'll be exciting. **_

_**OnlyPearl: :D it was a very big peddie moment**_

_**Theprettygal: Thank! You!**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Thanks my love :D**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Double aw and thanks. Haha maybe he will.. Dun dun dun..**_

_**Beliberness: Thank you :D**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Thank you and yes they are.**_

_**Mangere275: Yes and well I guess it could be called a job.**_

_**Peddie213: Yep and Patricia is the boss, she doesn't to well with directions. Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes she is a gold digger. Yes he did and yeah but trouble is a little fun sometimes. **_


	8. Armed and dangerous

_Patricia_

"Fucking awesome," I said. Eddie had given me a gun. He didn't look too happy about it but he gave it to me.

"Just be careful, and don't let anyone else get it," Eddie warned.

"She's probably a natural, chill," Joy added.

After meeting the "family" Eddie officially he introduced me to the girls. From what I learned they go on special missions and do whatever they want basically. Just being a badass bitch. Being a badass bitch is right up my alley.

"Just your luck we have a job tonight," Nina said.

"She isn't going," Eddie said.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"You need to be trained," He said.

"All she has to do is watch relax, boss," Joy said making boss sound teasing.

"If she gets hurt I will rain holy hell on all of you," Eddie said before storming out.

"Let's go change," Amber said grabbing my arm. We were in a dressing room basically that Eddie had. I'm assuming it used to be Lea's but now is the girls room. It had an array of dark black outfits that were basically like ninja suits then a bunch of other outfits.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"Taking a package," Mara said.

"From where?" I asked. "What type of package?"

"We just have to hijack a few trucks," Joy said.

"Trucks full of what?" I asked.

"Stuff," Amber said simply.

"Are you trying to be vague?" I asked.

"You never know if information can get out so just go with the flow," Nina said. She clipped adjusted something in my ear. I could hear a faint buzzing. An ear piece. She then clipped something else on my outfit. A mic.

"Be careful and just follow my instructions," Joy said. "I'll be like your buddy," Liek a buddy.

About thirty minutes later we were waiting at some sort of a gas station in New York, state not city some farmish land in New York state. From what Mara had predicted they had to stop for gas eventually. So what Eddie had done was he bought out the gas station for like the day so all we had to do was wait for the men to come. Slowly two huge product type trucks pulled up.

"Everyone hide but Mara," Joy instructed. Joy and I ducked in the back while Nina and Amber like hid on the ceiling, like real ninjas. Soon two men came in. Nina and Amber fired two guns and two darts hit the men in the neck. They fell with a thud. Joy and I went back up. Amber threw us a pair of keys she took off them men.

"I think Eddie's expecting something," Amber said shaking the keys.

"Let's not keep the boss waiting," Joy said. All of us slipped outside and found two cars. Amber and Nina got into one, Joy and I in the other and Mara went to the car we came in so she could be backup. Joy got into the drivers seat while I was in the passengers.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Just keep watch," Joy said.

"What's in here?" I asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Behind that door," I said pointing to a door.

"What we needed to get," She said.

"Stop speaking all cryptic!" I said.

"Go see for yourself," She said. I got up and opened the door. It was large stacks of things. I couldn't tell what it was though exactly.

"What the hell is this?" I asked.

"Drugs," Joy responded. Drugs?

"What do you mean drugs?" I asked.

"You know drug lords. Makes people "happy"," She said.

"Do you do them?" I asked.

"Ew, no none of us do. We just sell it, well we get people to sell it and what's cheaper than just taking someone else's and selling it," She said.

"It looks like it was chewed up, spit out then digested," I said.

"Yea well if rich people want to put it in there bodies then let them," She said.

"So is this in the other truck?" I asked.

"Nope, in there it's gold," She said.

"Gold?" I asked.

"Like gold bars," She said. Gold bars? They really make those?

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah, so we took this one," She said. I nodded and went back to the front of the car. I looked out the rear window. Nothing was happening. Joy pulled onto the highway and there were more cars, obviously. We were supposed to be driving towards the city so traffic would get heavier. I leaned back in my chair and looked out the window. I saw someone glaring into the car.

"Joy," I said. She looked over. The person in the other car saw and then crazy shit happened. The van's windows flew down and guns were pointed.

"Fuck," Joy muttered. "Go into our bag," I went into the duffel bag we brought. Whoa. It was like a bunch of gun parts just disabled.

"Do you expect me to be something like a gun manufacturer?" I demanded.

"I know I should have taught you what to do but we're just going to have to wing it," She said. Now I'm sort of getting why Eddie didn't want me to come. I'm clueless and in danger. Perfect. I'll be dammed if I die with Eddie being right.

* * *

_**Yay cliffys hehe. I like cliffys. So that was a dose of what the girls do. They aren't gold diggers, they do work. Um hehe yeah. As for my drug description, I really hate how it look. I don't get how people can put something that gross looking in there body, I mean people are just on instagram posting pictures of it and I'm like "Did you chew that up and spit out?" Just nasty looking. Anyway we have 2,459 views exactly 0.0 you guys. Aww group hug. Heheh I love you guys.**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Yes he is, even if he doesn't want to she'll make herself do it. She is badass, the gun amplifys it. Thank you times 2!**_

_**Mangere275: She did meet the crew. **_

_**DesiredHOA01: Patty is armed and dangerous!**_

_**OnlyPearl: They're like spies lol and I'll make sure to do more.**_

_**Suzie: Thank you and u shall update soon!**_

_**Sunlightego: He just wants things down his way and he cares for Patricia. Thank you.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Don't worry he will, that's his thing. And it will be things that may or may not be the most "legal" but Eddie wants her to basically just follow him around so he can watch her instead of hanging with the girls. Thank you my love.**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yes Patricia is in on the action. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yeah that's basically it. And well you saw what the girls do lol.**_


	9. Mafia Queen

_Eddie_

Where the hell is she? This is not okay, this is not happening again, I forbid it. It's late and they should be back by now. What if she got stuck in jail? What if she was caught and just put in jail forever! I paced back and forth in the warehouse, going over scenarios in my mind.

"Boss," A voice called. I turned and saw Amber. "You want us to bring thr trucks in?"

"Yea sure. Where's Patricia?" I asked.

"In the car, she did a great job tonight. She's pretty badass," She said. I rushed past her and outside. I banged on the truck door and Patricia opened.

"Where were you? What took so long?" I demanded. Patricia rolled her eyes and jumped down.

"I was doing my job and we got slowed down a bit but I was amazing," She said.

"What did you do? What happened?" I asked.

"A car had guns pointed at us and I went into the bag Joy brought, saw an unassembled gun. Since I didn't know what to do I was yelling at Joy for bringing me along as I did that I found something in the bottom of the bag. It was a grenade. I pulled the top threw it to the car then Joy pulled away. The car exploded," She said. She blew up a car? She did?

"That's great but you aren't doing this again," I said.

"What?" She questioned crossing her arms.

"No more missions it's too dangerous," I said walking inside the building. She threw her hands up.

"What the fuck?" She asked.

"No more missions. You aren't trained," I said.

"Then train me," She said.

"I'm busy," I said.

"Not too busy to bother me at my old job all day," She called. I turned around to face her, folding my arms over my chest.

"I'm just doing what's best for you," I said.

"Think about it this way. If you start hanging out more then wouldn't I need to know some things to keep myself safe?" She asked. I said nothing. "Or think about it this way don't let me fight and I'll turn you in,"

"You wouldn't dare," I said.

"Try me," She retorted.

"Fine. You want to stay then I'll train you but there will be rules," I said.

"What rules?" She asked.

"Move in with me," I said. She raised her eyebrow.

"Isn't it soon for that?" She questioned.

"You want to be trained," I said.

"Fine then," She said. I wrapped my arm around her.

"So tonight you'll come to me," I said.

"Fine," She said.

"I'll send people to pick up your things in the morning," I said.

"You'll also explain everything to my sister," She said. Shit. "Because she won't appreciate her twin sister moving out because her boyfriend said so," She said.

"Don't worry, tomorrow I'll go over there and explain it all then we can start training," I said.

"Alright, but let's unpack your stuff first," She said gesturing to the girls bringing in my stuff. I nodded and we headed over.

_Patricia_

Eddie's a moron. He's just so ugh, thinking I can't be a badass myself. Whatever I'll move him with him, do his "training". I just get a rush doing it. Like you don't know if you'll get hurt or caught.

Nina and I were unpacking the gold and Eddie was "directing". He had some of his other guys helping out. Apparently the drugs were to go out all over the world while the gold went to him.

"So what does he do carry around gold bars?" I asked laughed.

"No, he doesn't even though that would be hilarious, some of its more for show like "look how rich I am" but most of it gets converted to money and it's worth a lot," Nina said. She was putting the gold into duffel bags.

"I bet it is worth a lot," I said.

"Well he's worth a lot and so are you," She said.

"I'm worth a lot?" I questioned. She nodded as she took the ats from my hands.

"By association and how much he's spent on you if you were kidnapped the reasonable ransom would be 175 million," She said. 175 million? Shit, that's riduclous. "He's more of 200 million,"

"Why is it so much? And if I'm so much then why hasn't anyone messed with me?" I asked.

"Because, Eddie will kill them." She said. "As much as the two of you are worth I don't think I know anyone crazy enough to enrage him,"

"I'm still stuck on the fact how much I'm worth," I said closing up the truck. Nina laughed.

"We're going to be the biggest and most feared and rich people in the world," She said.

"That's great," I said.

"It's amazing. And if you play your cards right you'll be the Mafia Queen. And considering the way Eddie's obsessed it'll happen soon," She said. She looked over at my boyfriend who was basically drooling over the gold bars. He had his guys pack them up and he turned around. We caught each others glances and smiled. He walked over and held me close.

"Let's go home," Eddie said. Nina gave me a suggestive look before walking over to one of Eddie's guys and kissing him.

"You tired?" I teased. His hand slipped into mine.

"No, just ready to go show you my house," He said.

"I hope it's a nice place," I said.

"Of course it is. Everything I do is-," He started.

"Ostentatious?" I asked.

"I prefer luxurious," He said.

"Do you live in a mansion the size of Hawaii?" I joked.

"A penthouse, thank you very much," He said. "And you were just there,"

"Oh I thought that was a hideout or a weekend house," I said in a dramatic voice.

"No, it's my place and I'll show you the rest when we get there," He said.

"Yes, let go to your home," I said. We got into the back on his car and the driver took off.

"Soon it'll be our home," He said. "Then you can really have anything you every wish or imagined for," He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, my Mafia Queen," He said.

* * *

_**Heyy! So there was peddie romance and a little mafianess. I'll try and make it more Mafiay. Ohmegerd 80 reviews! I love you guys!**_

_**Peddie: Hehehe Eddie likes to lose it.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yea she gets it she just doesn't like to listen. Eddie likes to explode lol thank you :)**_

_**Suzette014: Thank you so much :) hehe you're addicted.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Snapss, and haha Patricia would die!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213: Yeah she should have but Patricia's stubborn. And yes it's so icky looking.**_

_**Mangere275: Eddie would explode if she died or got hurt. Yes it would be sad and Mara's a bad girl lol.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Obviously it's normal, she hijack trucks on the weekends for fun lol jk. They are the badass island and hahah I like cliffhangers! Heheh Patricia would be pissed if she died because Eddie was right.**_


	10. Trials and training

_Patricia_

Home sweet home, I guess. Last night Eddie and I slept together in his bed. He surprisingly didn't make a move on me like I thought. I woke up still tired and stumbled to the kitchen. I went to the fridge.

"Who are you?" A female voice questioned. I turned around and saw a woman sitting at Eddie's bar.

"Who are you?" I questioned. "How did you get into my boyfriends house?" I asked. She pursed her lips.

"Eddie!" The woman called ignoring me. I looked her up and down. She wasn't Lea but I had no clue who she was. Eddie came in scratching his dirty blonde hair. He only had on his boxers. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Mom!" Eddie exclaimed. Mom? This woman looks all of 25. She glared at me then looked back at him.

"Who the hell is she?" She asked.

"My girlfriend. How did you get into my apartment?" Eddie demanded.

"How long have you been dated?" She questioned.

"A few days," I answered. She turned to me. The woman, who I refused to believe was his mother is pretty. She wore a large sweater that hung loosely on her body, leggings, and boots. Her hair looked like she just got out of bed, but in the pretty way.

"Mom, this is Patricia," Eddie introduced.

"Jelena Miller," She said sticking her hand out. I shook her perfectly manicured hand.

"Patricia Williamson," I said.

"So do you know my sons line of work?" She asked.

"Yes, I do," I said. She nodded.

"Good, because you're still here," She said.

"Okay, I think that's enough questioning. Why are you here?" Eddie asked.

"Could you say that in a nicer tone?" Jelena asked, but it sounded like demanding.

"What do I owe for the visit of my lovely mother?" Eddie asked. Jelena, smiled appeased.

"I was just checking up on you," She said. "Wanting to make sure you were taking good care of my business,"

"You retired for a reason, so I could take control," He said. Retired? She seriously doesn't look that old. Like a few years older than me at most.

"Just making sure," She said.

"I'm doing fine, and I'm going to teach Patricia how to help me," He said. She glared at me again, her eyes boreing into mine.

"Alright, well I should go. Goodbye Edison, Ms. Williamson," She said, with that she left her hair bouncing as she walked. I looked at my boyfriend who was now pouring himself a bowl of Cocoa puffs.

"What was that?" I asked as he poured chocolate syrup atop of the chocolaty cereal.

"My mom, stopped in. She normally doesn't do that but I guess she wanted to check up on me since me and Lea's breakup," He said sitting at the bar. He took a swig from the milk carton.

"Okay, I know this is your bachelor pad but some stuff is going to change," I said taking the milk away from him.

"Like?" He questioned.

"Don't drink from the bottle like that! And your mom can't just stop in," I said.

"But I like to, and it's not like I can keep her out she can break into anything," He said.

"Well I live here too and I don't like backwash in my drinks," I said.

"I would never backwash, I'm a gentlemen," He said in a joking voice.

"Whatever gentlemen, if I see something in there I'll be pissed," I said.

"Don't worry, Yacker," He said. I rolled my eyes and went into the fridge. It's like a feast in here and he chooses cereal? I guess I'll have some too. I poured a bowl and sat next to him. He placed a small kiss on my cheek and got back to eating. I looked around the large kitchen in the even larger apartment. I guess I sort of get why he wants me here. I think he might be lonely. Aw he just wants a companion, like a lost puppy. He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"No reason," I said turning back to my food. He kept his glare on me and I slyly smirked.

_Eddie_

Patricia's being weird...er than usual. After breakfast we got dressed and I took her to one of my "abandoned" buildings.

"Why are we here?" Patricia asked.

"Training," I said. I saw a confused look on her face and I flipped a switch, turning on the lights a revealing the contents of the building. She looked impressed at the shooting range I set up.

"What's first, boss?" She questioned. I led her to a table.

"Assemble a gun," I said.

"Tools?" She asked.

"By hand and you have 2 minutes," I said. She gave me a panicked look but looked down at the items. I leaned against the table and looked at my Rolex. "90 seconds," I saw she had two pieces together. "45, 44, 43...,"

"Help me!" She yelled.

"Time," I called then looked down at her gun. I shook my head and put it together in mere seconds.

"Teach me how to do that," She said. I stood behind her, taking her arms and showed her which pieces go where until she had a perfect pistol.

"Good job," I said. "Now part two," I said. I grabbed her wrist twisting them behind her back and handcuffing her.

"What was that?' She asked.

"Escape," I said. She looked at me like I was crazy and started twisting her arms. I smiled at her discomfort. She managed to get her hands in front of her body instead of behind, by twisting it around her body. She lifted her foot up and pressed it against the cuffs. She pushed and pushed until the chain snapped.

"So?" She asked.

"Good, but there is an easier way," I said. I put handcuffs on myself, pulling a pin from my pocket and jamming into the lock. "Always have a pin," I said.

"Aye aye," She said in a pirate voice. I laughed.

"Okay now the next part of this is combat," I said. "And you'll be fighting me,"

* * *

_**Ello! What's up? Hehe peddie training! Next they are going to do combat and I added Eddie's mom who is a bad ass bitch so yeah :), fun times. I decided to make her one of those people who look like they just turned 20...like Pharrel. I think Pharrell is like in his forties and he looks 21. Ugh its so creepy but it's cool. I hope you enjoyed! Ily guys.**_

_**Peddie213 twin2: Hi twin! Haha cool yes Peddie213 does review a lot. I'm glad you enjoyed thank you so much :) I'll try and update a lot. **_

_**LoveWillRemember: Haha boom they have met.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yay peddieness and mafianess. Thank you love :)**_

_**Guest: Okay I'll try to fluff with peddie**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes, his badass Queen. Haha I love dramatics and yes peddie is expensive. Yes it was a baby Fabina and thank you :)**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Haha yayyy peddie mafia feels!**_

_**OnlyPearl: Peddie is expensive, they are rich. Thank you and yes I guess blowing up a car would be cool. Yes they are a fast moving couple, peddie likes things fast lol.**_

_**Peddie213: All hail Queen Patricia. Yes she blew up a car and yes she is moving in with Eddie. No one needs rules! Lmao. I want a gold bar too haha, we could take them from Eddie.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Dkneudiedj hehe thank you so much, I love how you love it!**_

_**Suzette014: Yay addicted to reading! Thank you so much :)**_


	11. Combat

_Patricia_

Eddie tossed my a vest. I'm assuming it's bullet proof. We both put them on and he gave me a pistol. I put the pistol into my vest and looked up at my boyfriend. He had on all black. Jeans, shirt, shoes, everything black.

"Remember, don't shoot my face," Eddie said.

"As long as you don't shoot mine," I said.

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't want to mess up your pretty face," He said.

"Same," I said in a mocking voice. He laughed a little.

"You ready?" He questioned cracking his hands.

"Bring it on," I said. He grinned evilly. Suddenly he lunged at me and I ducked. He rolled on the ground but quickly got up. He swung his arm at me and I dodged grabbing his arm.

"Don't try and to easy on me," I said. He nodded then shoved me to the ground.

"You said don't go easy," He said. "You need to go faster. If you ever have to fight it'll usually be against several people," He said.

"Okay," I said getting up. I kneed his stomach and he grabbed my leg, pushing me backwards. I jumped up and kicked his shoulder. He winced so I grabbed him, twisting his arm behind his back. I kicked his ass, literally making him stumble.

"Good," Eddie said. I pulled his arms behind his back and grabbed the handcuffs from earlier. I shoved him to the ground and grinned. "Alright let me up," He said.

"Nope," I said.

"Patricia," He said.

"Prisoner," I teased. I bent down and pulled out his wallet grinning.

"Let me up," He said.

"No thank you, I think I'll take the girls on a shopping trip," I joked.

"Yacker," Eddie warned. I laughed and darted for the door. Hands wrapped around my waist. "I told you I could escape from anything," He said. I wiggled out of his arms then ran up the stairs of the building.

"Catch me if you can," I said. He bolted up the stairs and I ran across the floor trying to get away. I pushed boxes in the way to block him. He jumped over them, doing flips and shit. I slid down the other staircase then made my way to the door. I could hear him behind me. As I got to the large doors they shut. I looked at Eddie and saw he had a remote in his hands.

"Give it back," He said. I tossed him his wallet and started laughing.

"That was fun," I said. "We should do that more,"

"We will. You still can't really control yourself, but for know let's go out for lunch. My treat," He said.

"Of course it's your treat," I said as he opened the door for me. "You wouldn't let me pay for anything," I said.

"Very true," He said. We got into his Rolls Royce and he started to drive.

"I've never seen you drive," I said. "Thought you were so spoiled, too rich to be bothered with normal people things,"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. I happen to drive a lot, normally in getaways but I drive," He said. "Speaking of normal people things we need to go on another date," HE reminded me. I snorted.

"Please, you don't date like a normal person either," I said.

"I like doing fancy things," He said. I shook my head.

"You like being flasy," I said.

"Same thing," He said.

"God, I wonder what our one year anniversary will be like," I teased. Did I just say that? One year anniversary. Seriously? Ugh. Eddie smiled a little. He got to a red light and stopped then turned to me.

"It'll be grand my Mafia Queen," He said. He placed a kiss on my lips then got back to driving. I smiled happily. Most people would be freaked out by that but I know Eddie wants me for a long time. And I know he thinks I can only have him and no one else.

_Eddie_

I parked the car in front of one of my favorite resturaunts. Patricia and I pulled off our bullet proof vest then walked inside. My hands grabbed Patricia's hands, slightly rubbing over her knuckles. When we walked inside the resturaunt it looked busy.

"Table for two," I said to the hostess.

"Can you wait like an hour?" The hostess asked. I lifted my sunglasses and looked at her. "Nevermind, I'll get you a table just wait a second," She said. I smiled and lowered my sunglasses. Patricia glared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Everyone kisses your ass," She said.

"Yes, well I like it," I said. The hostess sat us next to the most romantic part next to some indoor waterfall thing. I pulled out Patricia's chair for her, because I'm just a perfect gentlemen. The waitress went to go get us drinks I guess.

"Since I moved in. I was thinking we should redecorate," Patricia said.

"Redecorate how?" I asked looking up from my menu slightly.

"It's not my style really," She said.

"I like dark," I said.

"So do I. Maybe you decorate one half of the half and I decorate the other?" She questioned.

"Deal," I said.

"So I want the kitchen and living room and bedroom," She said.

"And I get?" I questioned. Two waitresses came over giving us appetizers and salads.

"The bathroom," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Since I paid for it I pick. I get the bedroom, spare room, guest bathroom, office, theater and dining room. You get main bathroom, kitchen, other spare room, other office, and living room. Then we both decorate the hallways, balcony's and closets." I said.

"Deal," She said.

"I needed to redecorate anyways. I've been meaning too but I didn't," I said. Patricia was looking at the food on the table and popped something into her mouth.

"What's this?" She asked switching subjects.

"Calamari," I said.

"Which is?" She asked putting a handful into her mouth.

"Squid," I answered. Patricia spit it out making me bust out laughing.

"I just ate Squidward!" Patricia yelled taking a sip of her drink. People looked at her until they saw me with her, then they minded their own business.

"Well now he can stop bitching and moaning," I said. I put more calamari in my mouth and she make a discusted face.

"Ugh," She said.

"I've had weirder," I said eating more. She shivered and just ate her salad. "So we can go pick out things for the apartment after this and I can have the house done by tomorrow night," I said.

"How?" She asked. "Because in the bathrooms I want to change a lot," She said.

"People like doing things fast for me because I tip well," I said. "Just promise me no frilly Girly pink house. My men have to come by sometimes," I said.

"I don't do girly," She said. "It'll be like a zen paradise,"

"Let's hope they mix well because if not then it'll look like shit," I said.

"It's a trial and error thing. We aren't aloud to question the others choices unless it's on the places were co doing. Deal?" She asked.

"Deal," I agreed. "Also, when we train it's by my rules,"

"I thought it already was," She said taking a sip.

"True but for the rest of the week it's going to be like bootcamp. My bootcamp," I said evilly.

"Jeez," She said shaking her head. I did a slight evil laugh and she threw a piece of bread at me.

* * *

_**Heyyyy! Haha peddie training has just begun! They are becoming closer in business and love. Also Eddie bootcamp will start, which will be fun. Any ideas on what Eddie should make Patricia do? Maybe just to watch her struggle or stare at her. I hope you enjoyed and thank you guys so much for 101 reviews in 10 chapters. I'm in a really good mood today! Like I just feel good and energetic which I normally am not!**_

_**Ruthdance girl (X3): Thank you so much I'm glad you enjoy my story :) OMg your so sweet!**_

_**Mangere275: Thank you and yes mafia royalty.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yea, Eddie babies Patricia and haha I tried to make it cute. Thank you :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: A new stage of their relationship, business and love. Hehehe you like it a lot well love it :)**_

_**PerfectlyImperfect7: Yes it's like bootcamp and haha Patricia will get there.**_

_**Peddie twin2: Eddie just wants some company and yea it makes a lil more sense. Jelena is momma bear, always in control and a bitch. And yes I bet Eddie would sleep in only his boxers.**_

_**Sunlightego: There will be more peddie combat at Eddie's bootcamp and thank you. **_

_**Peddie213: Mother is very scary and yes lmao Eddie just said it like it was normal, and yes training will be long**_


	12. Eddie's torture, sorry bootcamp

_Patricia_

After lunch we headed shopping. I picked out some nice stuff. After Eddie brought in like a million workers to change it we had to spend the night at a hotel. At 5 am I was rudely woken up. I was literally thrown onto the ground. I sat up and saw I was in a gun range.

"Morning, Mi Amore," Eddie said sweetly.

"Eddie, what the fuck?" I demanded standing up. I was only wearing a worn out Rugrats shirt and boyshorts.

"Bootcamp, my love," He said tossing me a pistol. I caught it in my right hand then grunted.

"It's the crack of dawn!" I exclaimed.

"Mmhm, yes," He confirmed. I rolled my eyes, folding my arms over my chest.

"Whatever lets just get this over with," I said.

"This is to test accuracy," He said. I cocked the gun, aimed then fired. It wasn't that close to the X. "Again," He said.

"I'm tired," I complained.

"Again," He prodded. I grumbled and fired the gun again. "Again," He said. I fired the gun. This cycle carried on for twenty more minutes until I threw the gun itself hitting the X. "I guess that counts," He said.

"Let's go," I said.

"I said his was bootcamp not target practice you have more to do," He said.

"Eddie, I'm not dressed!" I exclaimed.

"Here you work for you clothes," He said.

"And did I get anything?" I asked. He tossed me a thong. I rolled my eyes and threw it back at him. "What do we do next?" I questioned.

"Run laps," He said. "10 times around the room," He said. This is a big ass room.

"Fine," I grumbled. I started to run around the warehouse, in rectangles. This is fucking riduclous, I'm cold, tired and have no shoes on. Eddie will pay.

_Eddie_

The rest of the training was amazing, for me. So I made Patricia run around and then I made her dress up in a sexy outfit. I'm evil but it was fun. I also made her do a bunch of stretchs, more running, combat and now we're redoing target practice. I stood behind her, arm wrapped around her waist then other hand ontop of hers with the gun.

"Just steady your hands," I said.

"It is steady," She snapped. I pushed against her body, getting closer. I held her hand tighter against then trigger. I pressed down so the bullet released. It hit the X spot on. Patricia exhaled, pressing into me.

"I think we're done for the day, let's get to our new home," I said pulling away. We walked out to my car and she crawled in the back collapsing.

"I'm tired," She complained. I chuckled.

"I'll massage you my Queen," I said.

"I better be treated like a Queen," She mumbled. I smiled and drove through the city. It was sunset and looked nice. The sky had a orange haze to it.

"Get up Patricia," I said as I parked the car.

"No, you asshole carry me," She said. I chuckled and picked her up.

"You could have just been my assistant and not had to do bootcamp," I said.

"I'm not waiting on you hand and foot," She said as I carried her through the lobby. People were looking at us funny but I just let them. I stepped into the elevator with the other people in my apartment building. I swiped my key so I could be taken straight into the penthouse. The other people got out before us since we're on the top floor. Patricia looked like a child in my arms. The gold doors slid open.

"Tada," I said. We entered the gold and cream living room.

"I love it!" Patricia exclaimed. Now there wasn't as much black as I had before. It looked better, more mature, more couple like. I'm actually growing up. "We did a good job," She said.

"I know," I agreed. It was perfect. There was basically a small pond like thing trailing through the whole apartment as well. Damn I hire good people.

"They're coy fish," Patricia smiled at the fish in the pond.

"That's what you wanted," I said.

"I love it," She said. "It's very classy mixed with minimal," She said.

"Because we're classy motherfuckers," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Take me to bed," She said.

"My pleasure," I said cockily.

"Head out of the gutters, Miller," She said.

"I want my head in your gutters," I said.

"Okay that's enough," She said as I sat you on the bed.

"What are you virgin or something?" I asked. She didn't respond. "You fucking are!" I exclaimed.

"Maybe," She said.

"So that means when we do have sex I'll be the best," I said.

"You'll be the only," She said crawling into bed.

"Same thing. Well what about kiss wise? Am I the best," I said. She shrugged. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," She said.

"I have to be the best!" I exclaimed.

"You are the only, okay? I've never even been in a real relationship, last time I even liked a guy he embarrassed me that's why when we met I said I don't date," She said tiredly. No one even tried to snatch up my Queen? She's perfect. A diamond in the rough. My diamond now though.

"That's stupid of them. You're perfect and badass and sexy and I'm glad you'll loose the V card to me," I said.

"Who said I was?" She asked.

"Well I assumed, you don't have to but you know we're gonna live happily ever after," I said.

"Sure, Miller. We'll have kids and live in the suburbs as well," She said sarcastically. "Or maybe in a mansion,"

"Anything is possible," I said winking. She shook her head.

"I'm tired, while I sleep get some dinner, I want to be treated likecRoyalty when I wake up," She said.

"Alright, Queen Patricia," I said.

"Go peasant," She said. I tucked her into the bed, kissing her lips then left. I would only be a slave for her.

* * *

_**Eddie bootcamp haha. What did you think of Eddie's bootcamp? I thought it was intresting haha. Thank you guys for the 115 reviews and 25 favs and 21 follows then all of the views. Did you hear that HOA might have like small episodes then like a spinoff? If so I have the perfect spinoff idea to please everyone. Can I like send shit to the writers because I've been planning this in my head since season 3. Like its fucking etched into my brain. I could like write the scrips and I'd keep it G, yeah I can keep things non sexual. I mean there will be a lot of kissing but no ass grabs. I mean on Victorious they kissed all the time. Actually I don't know many kids watching HOA we're like all teenagers becuase we thinkmsome nasty ass shit. We don't even use the newbies in it because I know some people hate the newbies, I'm not very fond myself but I can deal. Imagine if I could actually plan HOA for a season? Shit would hit the fan. Just imagine that. Okay enough of my little rambling. **_

_**Peddie: Haha okay, I will.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yay peddie and of course Eddie must have perfection haha and yeah they were so similar and meant for each other and Eddie boot camp is intresting.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Hah Eddie bootcamp is a mix of both. And yeah people are afraid of his power and thank you.**_

_**Guest: Yeah that's about right.**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Yes she at Squid and was traumatized l,ao thank you.**_

_**Peddiexoxfolife: Hi friend! I am random. Yes Patricia if a little thief who kicks ass. And haha Eddie bootcamp is torture, and bye gurl.**_

_**Mangere275: Haha yes they are perfect and Eddie is like the Mafia lord.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love.**_

_**Peddie213: Lmao Eddie would probably but an island and name it Peddie island. And squid isn't too bad, at least the kind I've had. **_

_**Ruthdancegirl (X3): You're so nice :) I'm glad you enjoy my story :$**_


	13. Lost and found

_Patricia_

"Butler!" I yelled. I'm milking this whole thing like a lot. Eddie walked in.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Yes what?" I asked.

"Yes, Queen Williamson," He said. I grinned. Yeah he's my butler for now.

"I want blue M&M's in a cocktail glass, none deformed and make sure they don't stain my fingers," I said. He gave me a look like I was crazy. "Oh and feed me green grapes!"

"Do I have to?" He complained.

"Did I have to put on this outfit?" I questioned gesturing to what he make me work for. Literally it's a thong, fishnet stockings and a see through crop top.

"Okay, I'll go," He muttered leaving the room. I smiled and turned on the tv. I flipped through the channels. After about 10 minutes I got bored.

"Butler," I called. He entered with a bunch of grapes. "Where is my candy?" I asked.

"I'll get it in a minute Queen Williamson," He muttered.

"Feed me," I said.

"Yes, Queen Williamson," He said. I smiled and opened my mouth. He placed green grapes in my mouth. I smiled as he looked annoyed.

"Good job," I said.

"Thank you," He said. There was a buzz and he pulled out his phone. "Yes?" He asked.

"Excuse me this isn't break time," I said in my snob voice. He held up a hand and listened.

"You found him?" He asked. "Yeah, alright," Then more talking then he hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"We have to go," He said.

"Go where?" I asked.

"Mission, you're going to use the training. Let's go," He said. I stood up and headed into my closet. I pulled out an outfit of shorts, aviator glasses, combat boots, tank top and leather jacket.

"Do I need supplies?" I asked Eddie.

"Yeah," He called back. I picked out two pistols and a knife. I placed it in the inside of my jacket.

"You ready?" I asked.

"Yea," Eddie said. He came out of his closet dressed all badass. "Let's do this,"

_Eddie_

Missions are a way for me to show my dominance over everyone else. I drove to a huge building in like New Jersey where my guys found a traitor. This traitor used to work for me, money and items started dissapearing from my stash and then he dissapeared. Little bastard.

I told my men who found the place to take him to one of my "dungeons" for torture. Patricia and I got out of the car.

"This place looks abandoned," Patricia said.

"Yea it does," I said as we creeped around the edges. I found a window with vines and shit coming out. The windows were busted and it just looked like trash. I figured there does have to be a reason for him coming here. I climbed through the window then pulled Patricia through. It was dim and creepy.

"Ugh it smells," Patricia said as we walked through. I lead the way through the building and up a small set of stairs. The lights flickered.

"It's wet," I said looking at the floor. A half-inch of water rested on my boots. At the top of the stairs there were two corridors.

"Don't split up," Patricia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Have you ever seen a horror movie? You get killed alone!" She exclaimed.

"Alright let's go down left first," I said. The left looked bright, kind of like a hospital. I opened the first door. It was pitch black in there. I pulled out my phone, using the flashlight. The floor creeked as we walked. I shined it on the floor.

"What's that?" Patricia asked as my light landed on a bag. I bent down and opened it up.

"Brass knuckles," I said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You know absolutely nothing about mafias don't you?" I asked.

"Not really other than their criminals, I'm dating a boss and I'm part of one," She said.

"I'll teach you later but Brass Knuckles are used in hand to hand combat so if I punched you in the head I could make your skull crack," I said.

"So why does he have them?" She asked.

"I was supposed to get a shipment of them not too long ago. I guess this is where it went," I said putting on a pair. Patricia put on a pair too and we dumped the rest into a duffel bag. Nothing else seemed to be in the room. We left and headed to the other room on this hallway. It was bright white, much like the hospital.

"Eddie, what the fuck is that?!" Patricia screeched. I followed her glance and my eyes widened. A huge dog was in the corner sleeping. I saw it growling in its sleep and white stuff around its face.

"Just back away," I said quietly as we backed up. Nothing else was in the room just the dog so it isn't that important. I stepped on Patricia's foot and she yelped. The dogs eyes shot open and we ran out of the room slamming the door.

"Okay, let's keep looking," Patricia said. We went down the other hallway and into the only door. I turned on my flashlight again.

"Drugs," I said looked at the large packs of drugs.

"That's a lot," She said. I picked up the packs and tossed them into seperate duffel bags.

"Okay, let's go," I said. Patricia was putting her flashlight over some panel.

"Come here for a second," She said. I walked over to where she was looking. "It looks different than a normal electricity panel," She said.

"Okay," I said. I don't normally stare at electricity panels so it's pointless. She flipped a switch and the wall moved.

"Holy shit," She muttered. It was a lot of weapons. Guns, knives, tasers.

"I'll go in and you stay," I said. "So we can't get locked in,"

"Okay be careful," She said.

"I will," I said. "It can't be too dangerous I mean you can see it all," I said walking inside. I started picking up guns, stuffing them into bags. Suddenly the wall slammed shut and Patricia screamed. "Patricia!" I yelled banging on the wall.

"Eddie!" She screamed. I kicked the wall and ran a hand through my hair. I felt a smash against my head and fell to the ground. A man hovered over me wearing a pair of brass knuckles. He pulled out a gun.

"Let's make this quick, you and your lady can go if you hand over your mafia to me," He said.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked.

"Who your "friend" was bringing the supplies to," He said. I stood up and punched him in the jaw.

"So your the shit bag taking my stuff," I said. I punched his head again and slammed him to the ground. "Now tell me how I get out,"

"No," He said. I kicked his side then looked around the room. I found a wall that looked different than the others and punched it. It broke easily and I found a chute with a ladder.

"Bye douchebag," I said then climbed down the ladder. Hopefully I can find Patricia.

_Patricia_

"Watch where you're touching meathead!" I screamed as a man dragged me through the building. He held my hands behind my back and pulled me down some stairs into some mold dungeon I call it that because it's wet and smells like ass. He pulled me through the room and he tapped against a wall three times. It opened and showed an even more flooded room.

"You have 10 minutes to submit defeat or I leave you in here with a taser," The man said.

"I'll bribe you," I said.

"How much?" He questioned.

"Whatever is in my jacket," I said. Eddie had given me like a lot of money for my work outfit just in case we ran into emergencys and needed money. The meathead pulled off my jacket.

"There isn't any money," He said.

"Secret pockets," I answered. As he rambled I looked around the room. I started to hear a noise of clinking.

"I don't see anything!" The meathead yelled.

"Look harder," I snapped. The clinking got louder. "I think it's in the left pocket," I said.

"How much is this?" The man asked holding out two wads of cash.

"I could count if you untied me," I answered.

"You sure you won't escape?" He asked.

"Promise," I lied. He untied me and I quickly punched his jaw. Those brass knuckles are nice. I grabbed my jacket and pulled out my gun. "You're an idiot," I said.

"You bitch," He said spitting out some blood. The clicking got even louder then a latch in the ceiling opened. Eddie appeared out of no where from the ceiling.

"Who the hell are you?" Eddie asked the guy who had grabbed me. He pulled out his gun and shot the guy in the arm.

"Eddie, you can't just shoot people," I said.

"Don't see why not. Now let's get my money and go," He said. I rolled my eyes but we quickly ran around the building grabbing our lost bags then I found the room with the money.

"It has to be a few million in here," I murmered.

"Yea, I know," Eddie said bitterly. "Let's start packing then get out before Tweedledim and Tweedledumb come," He said. We packed the stolen money into duffel bags. They sadly weren't bound so I was cramming handfuls into bags. Also a few gold bars. Eventually we ran out of duffel bag space so we had to put it on our jackets and Eddie's in his jeans.

"Ugh okay let's go its creppy in here," I said.

"There's a little left, put in your bra?" Eddie asked holding one more handful.

"My bra?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Babe, I'm out of room," He said. I sighed and snatched the money putting it into my bra.

"This is mine now," I muttered.

"That's fine, I just don't want to leave anything," He said. "Besides I'm being weighed down in these pants," He said. I looked at him and started laughing. He had to put gold bars in there.

"I bet you can't run," I said.

"No I can't so lets go," He said. We walked out of the building after finding a door. It was dark outside and we got into the car. Well actually it wasn't one of Eddie's normal cars it was like a kidnapper van. I sat in the back with the things and Eddie drove. I smiled to myself. I could do this everyday. Kick ass, live like royalty and have the perfect boyfriend. Sounds like my kind of life.

* * *

_**Meow. Hello! So I'm happy today so I gave you an action packed chapter with kickassness. Hope you enjoyed :). Btw I'm getting my laptop back today after like 6 months! Less typo time! Yay. Um haha thank you for the reviews and views especially last chapter that was amazing I love you guys. **_

_**Jessie123: Hehe next chapter! You're obsessed with fashionablyobsessed hehe.**_

_**Ruthdancegirl: Haha yes you must work for your clothes! And yes he would.**_

_**Guest: Yes only Eddie lmao.**_

_**Sunlightego: Thank you and haha he likes to mess with her and thank you.**_

_**Alex: He likes sexy. And haha ik it's early o'clock. Thank you so much my love. :D**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes it's all Eddie's and yeah maybe I will do something like that. Thank you :) and yes sexy mafia mush writing is great. I try and make it realistic to the world and to the characters.**_

_**Guest: Hehe thank you and I shall.**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: It's very intresting :)**_

_**Guest: Thank you soooo much :) and I'll try and be more often.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**Hudsonrose11: I mean we do think nasty ass shit you ever seen some of the crack fiction people write? And I think I'm nasty.**_

_**Guest: Thank you and ok I will.**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B: Haha people are nasty, especially on HOA like they want Burkely to fuck them sideways. **_

_**Guest: Sure I will, and yeah I guess that would make sense.**_

_**Peddie213: Hehe okay cool! And yes it's Patricia's torture. Eddie loves to torture her. Yes Patricia doesn't wait on Eddie because he has high marinade demands and yes I was like maybe Eddie could be her first bf like in the show.**_

_**Peddie213 twin2: Haha thank you lovey :D. Eddie is cruel and Patty has zero patience haha and yes they had a fabulous apartment p. thank you very very very much :)**_

_**Fashionandstuff: Sure why not.**_

_**ChiBaby12345: Hehe thank you so much :). Do you not normally love stories or am I special?**_


	14. Making love faces

_Eddie_

I parked the van and let Patricia out of the back. We started to pull things out of the van and inside the apartment. We took the back way so people wouldn't stare at us oddly.

"How much was it?" I asked.

"Like 3 million," Patricia answered as we dumped the bags onto our apartment floor. When we finished brining bags up, I sat on the could. "We aren't done with this butler thing," She said. I groaned.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"If you want to sleep in our bedroom you do," She said. I glared at her then stood up. I scooped her up in a bridal way.

"How may I serve you?" I asked. She grinned slyly.

"Let's take a bath," She said.

"Alright, Queen Williamson," I said. I carried her into the bathroom and drew a bath. She undressed and I placed her in.

"Go get some champagne then join me," Patricia said pulling her hair into a messy bun. I basically ran out of the bathroom and into my kitchen. I stumbled around for a bottle of champagne, with glasses. When I found them I ran back into the bathroom sitting them on the bathtub, stripping then jumped in next to Patricia. She started laughing. "You're so dramatic," Patricia teased. I smiled easily and opened the champagne.

"You want some? I hope you have had alcohol before," I teased. She rolled her eyes and took a glass.

"I've been drinking since I was 16 slimeball," She said.

"Ooh a rebel," I teased.

"In England the drinking age is younger than you American's, I mean it wasn't 16 but it wasn't that big of a deal since I was so close," She said.

"You Englanders are weird," I said.

"Whatever, you American's are weird, and Englanders isn't a word," She said. My eyes roamed her body a little.

"I said it is so officially it is. By the way how old are you?" I asked.

"I thought you looked up everything about me," She said.

"Well for some reason when I stalked you on Facebook and Twitter and Youtube and other places I couldn't find your birthday," I said.

"I'm 21," She said. 21? Well I'm only 23.

"Birthday?" I asked.

"Not important," She said.

"Come on tell me," I said childishly poking her stomach.

"No, I don't celebrate my birthday," She said.

"Religious reasons?" I asked.

"No, I'm not all that religious. I mean I have a religion I just don't talk about it much and as for my birthday I just don't like celebrating it because it's always second to Piper's," She said.

"Well it isn't second to me, you're my number one," I said poking her stomach again. She shook her head laughing.

"You're such a sap," She said.

"Come on, tell me," I said. She groaned.

"It's October 10th," She said. That's so soon! I have to do something! Something big, something huge!

"That's in a few weeks," I said.

"I don't want anything, Miller," She said. "I'm serious," She said. I wrapped my arm around her, squeezing her close to me.

"Sweetheart, you know I have to do something. I shall redeem all of your shit birthdays because Eddie birthday's are better," I said.

"You're insane," She said.

"No, I'm a dreamer, big difference," I said. She groaned loudly.

"I don't know. What are you planning to do?" She asked.

"It's going to be one big surprise my love," I said. I know everything she likes. Favorite music, favorite places, favorite activities. "You will have a birthday weekend,"

"That sounds expensive, I don't want you spending too much on me," She said.

"But I want to," I said. Her green eyes stared softly into mine. I placed a kiss on her lips and held her close by her waist. Okay so normally I can do this and keep myself under control but I forgot we were both naked so I got a little "excited".

"You really want to have sex right now don't you?" She asked rubbing my back. She slowly walked her fingers along my back.

"You aren't ready," I said.

"No, I'm not," She agreed.

"Then I won't make you," I said still hugging her. We sat silently, just embraced in each other. I like feeling her warmth. Her legs slowly wrapped around my torso, and I slowly eased her into my lap. I just love everything around her. I've never been this close to someone. Feels like I'm a little kid obsessing over their first crush again. She slowly pulled away, blushing slightly and took a sip of her champagne.

"How about I make some dinner and we have a sexy date night?" She asked.

"I could get my che-" I started. She placed a finger on my lips.

"I've got it," She said. "You go fix the bedroom, because I think I'm ready. First we eat then you pop my cherry," She said. She got out of the bath and sexily walked away still naked. I leaned back in the bath stunned. I sat there for a minute or two before getting up. I have to impress her with my romantics! Hell, this is going to be fun.

_Patricia_

I walked to the kitchen, still naked and dripping wet. I went into the fridge and looked around. Eddie always has good food he just can't cook for shit. I pulled out salmon and started cooking. While it cooked I poured a glass of wine and thought. So I'm loosing my virginity to my crazy mafia boyfriend. Yep just a normal thing, bet tons of girls do that.

I don't know why but I guess I trust him. He may fall hard but he doesn't fall often for people. I guess I'm special and I guess he isn't a hoe. Even though he seems like the type to be a hoe. I do wonder if he does womanizer things. Ugh I'm starting to rethink this. What if he has an STD? No because he wouldn't infect me. What if I have an STD and don't know it? Shit. I went over to the living room and pulled out Eddie's "secret" stash of smokes. He needs to get better at hiding, or I should stop snooping. One of the two but the first one sounds right. I pulled out a cigar and light it up. I smoked and continued to cook. I could hear moving in the background. Jeez, I wonder what slimeball is doing. My salmon was cooling, so I started making some cooked spinach. While the pan heated up, I started blowing rings of smoke. Hell I'm good at this. I could be a stoner. I set the table that was on the terrace. I added candles, turned on the twinkly lights, added flowers. Made it very romantic. I placed the food down.

"Eddie, it's time to eat," I called.

"Okay," He said. Eddie appeared from the back, naked. I smiled and we went onto the terrace. The city lights twinkled on the horizon. "I hope you're ready after this," Eddie said.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I said placing some food into my mouth.

"I'll go easy on you, just tell me when it hurts," He said. Ugh, hurts? I thought it was supposed to be something fun, not totally painful. I guess I trust him though. We talked a little at dinner then when I was done Eddie picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. Here we go.

* * *

_**What's up? First off sorry for not updating yesterday, I was sidetracked, then was writing for my personal stories, then I had a brain explosion from the most epic finale of a show ever. Shit was crazy. Then I also got side tracked redoing my tumblrs, and my fashionablyobsessed tumblr is fucking awesome looking now. Like I customized everything, I even have a banner and a scrollbar customized now and it was for free! If you want to look at my page it's called itzfashfiction. tumblr. com. Then I redid my role play blog for one of my personal stories and it's very cute. Then I had to write my oneshot, yea I wrote my one shot in one day because I am indecisive on what to write. I hope you enjoyed peddie sexy time I added because everyone wanted peddie sexy time, so I should do a oneshot like today or tomorrow. Just depends. I hope you enjoy and also maybe tell me what you think Eddie should plan for Patricia's birthday weekend. Yes weekend, 3 days of celebration. Those will be fun chapters.**_

_**Ruthdancegirl: Thank you my love :), no checking daily isn't crazy, I do it with some of the stories I follow too.**_

_**Guest: Updated! And I hope you enjoyed the peddie. **_

_**Alex: Yes, just a touch of mafia haha and yes brass knuckles are awesome, I want some. **_

_**Maria: Thank you and I shall update quickly.**_

_**Sunlightego: Yea Eddie doesn't really want to listen to anybody, except his mafia Queen. Thank you :)**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes she said perfect boyfriend, lmao yes Patricia is sweet. Thank you lovely :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :), Patricia will be going on more missions as well.**_

_**Guest: Thank you and I shall do that.**_

_**ChiBaby12345: Thank you, I love action and yay I'm special! *insert derp face***_

_**Peddie213: Yes butler Eddie, she was going easy on him. The traitor isn't that important, well now he isn't that important, he'll come in maye I chapter or two from now. And yes Patricia kicked ass.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes, because obviously he was going to take all of his stuff back and she had space right there in her bra lmao. And like I guess he has like big pockets and like tight pants, I don't know I saw it on tv once. Yes I would loved to be pampered too. **_


	15. First time

**_WARNING! WARNING! RED ALERT! M CHAPTER! When you see the line break (Not first one) it's 3rd person pov and the italics are song lyrics to Love faces by Trey Songz (My future husband who's like way older than me but that's okay) Anyway when you see another line break that means M is over. Kind of a short M but eh it's Patricia's first time shit isn't going to last an hour. _**

* * *

_Patricia_

Eddie placed me ontop of the bed. He had strategically placed rose petals everywhere, candles were burning, and music was playing. He made me stretch out my limbs instead of being curled up. He placed a kiss in between my cleavage.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked.

"Don't just dive in, I need some foreplay or something," I said. He laughed lightly and massaged my thighs. He kissed my thighs and turned up the music.

* * *

_Don't it feel good when I touch on it. Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you. Come kiss me, come with me. Down the hall to my bedroom. Tonight we'll be..._

Eddie grinned and looked at his girlfriend. His eyes looked all over her creamy porcelain white skin. He found the slight paleness rather cute. Anything was really better than her being orange. He rubbed her navel. Patricia thought it was odd until she found herself moaning at the action. Eddie grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Can we speed this up a little?" Patricia asked.

"What ever you want Mi amour," Eddie said. He sat ontop of Patricia's thighs. He wrapped his legs around her and pulled her to face him. He grinned as he saw her eyes widen. He kissed her hardly sucking on her tongue. His hands went up holding onto her back tightly.

"Oooh," Patricia moaned. Eddie held her closer, heat radiating off both of them. Eddie pulled away and started to kiss her down her neck. Eddie sloppily kissed her neck then started to go down her arm. He moved over to her breast pressing on baby kisses around her chest. He felt something wet.

"You get aroused easily," Eddie noticed.

"First time remember," Patricia said gritting her teeth. Eddie started kissing down her thighs and kissed ontop of her vagina making her grunt.

_Making love faces, making love faces. __Shadows on the wall while the candles burnin'. __Messin' up the bed while you sweatin' out your perm and m__aking love faces, making love faces. __My hands rubbin' on your skin, l__et's go hard don't hold it in._

Eddie's tongue made it's way inside and Patricia flat out screamed. Eddie felt around the inside and Patricia moaned and groaned loudly. He pulled away and kissed atop her uterus before continuing down her legs.

"You're a tease aren't you?" Patricia asked. She was gripping onto the bed for dear life as he played around with her.

"What was your first clue?" Eddie growled as he went down her body. Patricia bit her lip as he kissed along her toes. The most random things were turning her on the most and it was weird.

"Just get back up here and fuck me, fuck me now," Patricia commanded.

"Yes mi amour," Eddie said gladly. He sat atop of her and eased his was inside. Patricia bit her lip trying to hold in the scream. Eddie pumped and grinded and straddled ontop until he heard the sweet sound of her high pitched scream. He released and look at her grinning. He did his job.

* * *

_Eddie_

I picked up my sweaty and tired girlfriend and carried her onto the terrace which I had very romantic, rose petals, candles, skyline of the city and a Jacuzzi. I'm pretty damn good at this shit. I placed her in the hot tub and turned on the bubbles.

"So did you like it?" I asked. I popped open the champagne bottle with my hand, having it slightly bubble over.

"That was very different," Patricia said chugging down her champagne. I laughed and grabbed a chocolate strawberry. "Do you just have this shit on hand?" She asked placing one into her mouth.

"Yes," I said. She laughed and shook her head.

"You're a mess," She said.

"A sexy mess," I said. She scooted closer to me and placed her head onto my chest.

"Well then sexy mess I guess we're just going to have to do this more often," She said.

"Mmm, sounds good," I said.

"We could maybe go twice a day," She said tapping on my lip. I pulled her closer to me.

"That sounds so good," I said. She placed a kiss on my lips then got out of the hot tub. "Where are you going?" I asked. She held up her hand and walked inside. I smiled to myself then something hit me. I forgot the motherfucking condom. Fuck. I stumbled out of the hot tub and ran inside where Patricia was just getting my stash of cigars.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I fucked up, I fucked up!" I exclaimed throwing on my clothes. I threw a dress at her, which she put on then I carried her downstairs and outside. "We have to get to the drug store,"

"Why?" Patricia asked buckling up. I put the Mercedes in drive then gunned it.

"I forgot the damn condom," I said.

"Fuck," She murmered. I sped through the city to the closest drug store which was only a few blocks away but traffic is a complete and total bitch. Patricia and I ran inside and to the counter.

"Um hi we kind of need that drug you take when you forget a condom and birth control," Patricia said. The lady looked at us crazy. Well we do both look like we just had sex and are wet. Patricia's hair looks stringy and my hair is drooping.

"That needs prescription," She said. Patricia shot me a look and I dug through the pocket of my jeans. I handed her whatever money I had in there.

"Please, this is really really important," I said. She sighed and called a manager. The manager came over and I recognized him immendently. He's a client, that's good that's good.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Morning after drug now," I said. He nodded and talked to the lady who was in charge of the medicine. She handed over the pills.

"Take this as soon as possible, if anything was conceived then it will be terminated," She said. "How long ago did it happen?"

"Like 10 minutes ago," I said.

"Yea, your little "soldiers" should be still swimming and nothing happened yet but they'll be killed if you take these," She said. I blushed as she said soldiers. Mine are probably strong as hell, probably making a baby right now. What am I talking about? I need some vodka. Patricia grabbed a bottle of water from on of the fridges where you could buy drinks. She punched open the pills then took them. Patricia swallowed then started breathing heavily.

"You are getting some condoms," Patricia said pointing at me. I blushed slightly as she dragged me to that part of the store.

"You need some birth control," I said. "Condoms can break," I answered.

"Fine," She answered. She grabbed a box of birth control while I got some condoms. We went to the front counter where the manager was. Patricia dug through her jeans for money and placed down a crinkled 100 dollar bill. With that we left the store, feeling way more relaxed. I wrapped my arm around her.

"I need to smoke," She said seriously. I laughed and pulled her close to me. "We look like a bunch of fucking crack heads," She said.

"Yeah, but that's just us. It's like the adventures of Eddie and Patricia," I said.

"Patricia and Eddie," She corrected.

"Whatever you want mi amour," I said holding her closer.

"Let's go get drunk," She said.

"Works for me," I said. "Let's get some money out of the car first," I said. We walked to the car and I pulled out some money from my stash.

"We should go to a strip club," Patricia decided. She wants to go to a strip club? A girl? What type of sorcery is this?

"You want to?" I asked.

"Yea, I know what guys like. I wouldn't mind going," She said. We got to a walkway, had to stop so I turned to her.

"I don't need to ever look at another woman," I said. She smiled.

"That's sweet but I actually want to go," She said.

"Another night," I said. I grabbed her hand and we walked across the street. "I promise," I said.

"Fine, so tonight it's a sports bar?" She asked.

"Nah, it's a burger place so we can get drunk and have burgers," I said. She nodded approvingly.

"Sounds good," She said. We walked into the burger place and went to the bar. "Bartender!" Patricia sang leaning over the bar. I laughed and the bartender came over.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Okay, so I need you," She said sloppily pointing to the bartender. "To go get me and my boyfriend like 40 shots and some cocktails. Can you do that? You want anything babe?" She asked turning to look at me.

"Champagne, then get me a menu for the food," I said.

"Okay champagne and a menu," Patricia said. I forgot she was already partly drunk. She sat back down and sighed. "I want a cigarette," She said.

"We can smoke later," I said.

"How come you aren't drunk?" She asked me.

"I can hold a drink unlike you," I teased. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's have a contest then," She said as a few bartenders came over with trays of shots.

"You're on," I said.

"Loser has to sleep on the terrace?" She suggested.

"Fine," I said.

"Let's begin. We have 3 minutes," She said. The clock on the wall changed and I started downing as many shots as possible. I couldn't really even taste what I was drinking as they went down my throat. I think it's gin maybe? I saw Patricia taking two at a time. I have one bad bitch as a girlfriend. Three minutes were up and I looked at Patricia who wiped her mouth off. We counted the shot glasses and I had more. "I was robbed," She said. "Rematch,"

"I won fair and square," I said.

"Whatever, you're paying for the tab," She said.

"Of course, my love," I said taking another shot. I skimmed the menu and Patricia called over the bartender which meant leaning over the bar again. I saw people staring at her and just laughed. She's going to be so hung over tomorrow. The bartender came over.

"Hey so um Ed's what you want?" Patricia asked.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"Well, since you asked I'll have fries, onion rings, sliders, and like um chicken wings," She said.

"You're hungry aren't you?" I asked. She nodded.

"You can balance out drinks with food, it's science," She said. "Ooh science can I have a taco?"

"How is a taco science?" I asked.

"Because the deliciousness is like a chemical reaction of yummy," She explained while using hand gestures.

"Alright then. Can you get us some Bloody Mary's too?" I asked the bartender. He walked away and went to fufil out order. Patricia leaned into my shirt and I held her.

"I'm okay," She muttered.

"Okay," I said.

"I love you," She mumbled. I smiled widely.

"I love you too," I answered, holding her close to me and rubbing her back. I kissed her. I love my baby. I rested my head on top of her's and hugged her tightly. I love her so much.

* * *

_**Not to bad of an M and the rest was just peddie cuteness. You guys wanted some sexy time so you got a little, I'll do another when Patricia gets into the swing of things I guess. I guess I'll do some nasty ass shit I talked about earlier XD. I know way too much about sex to be a virgin but I hear things. Eddie totally messed up the moment with his carelessness lmao. I hope you enjoyed. There shall be more playful peddie as well. OMG 10 more views and we have 6,000 views that's amazing! I love you guys and your support so much. BTW gabigirl626 is doing like a version of the whole Mafia Princess thing but in like a fabina version, like more fabina and then I like also wanna talk about Owlcityswiftie19 because she's a sweetheart and she wrote her first story because she was inspired by the mafia series so I shout her out. Hehe so that's my shoutout. Anyway ily guys so much. Ciao my bellas. **_

_**Guest: Now lmao and sure I can.**_

_**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad you love it and I shall update. **_

_**Guest: Haha were you hoping for M? And I shall update soon.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: It's okay to be crazy XD and thank youuu.**_

_**LiveLoveLaugh79: Yes, I hope you liked it and just because you said pwetty lmao.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Bringing sexyback lmao. **_

_**Sunlightego: Yes more sexy time, fun. Yes sexy, romance and badass mafianess, just working all together and thank you.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Okay haha. I didn't know you read M haha. You are calm that is good. Did that cute scene at the end make you crazy again? I know how you like cute peddie so I bet it did. And thank you**_

_**Hoalover: Yes I did haha. **_

_**Peddie: Thanks, I don't think I'm that good at it though.**_

_**Guest: It has been written! Poof.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you love :)**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and the birthday weekend will be crazy.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yep they move fast.**_


	16. Drunken torture

_Eddie_

"Come on, my Queen," I said trying to drag Patricia out of the bar. "We gotta go," I slurred slightly. I called Fabian so him and Nina showed up.

"Why would you guys go get this drunk?" Nina scolded as Patricia and I got into the back of their car. I laid down and pulled Patricia ontop of me. She started to kiss me roughly against the lips and I kissed her roughly back.

So Patricia and I had a few more drinks, a lot more drinks actually. Then we started to eat a lot then there was PDA. I was planning on driving but Fabian had called and when I picked up he said to stay there so he could come get us. Then him and Nina scolded us. Party poopers.

"Will you two get off each other?" Fabian asked. Patricia and I ignored until she pulled away slightly, sucking on my lip. When she released she sat up and leaned over Nina's seat.

"I want some pancakes," She slurred. I looked out the window.

"Hey," I said. Everyone ignored me. "HEY!" I yelled angrily.

"What Eddie?" Fabian asked.

"Wh-where we going?" I asked.

"You're coming to our house because you're too drunk, we don't want you hurt," Nina said.

"Psh, we're fine," I slurred.

"No, you'll probably fall off the balcony," Nina scolded.

"Whatever," I said. Fabian parked the car in the parking garage then we made our way into the elevator. Fabian opened the apartment door and Patricia stumbled in, Fabian catching her. "Hands off my girlfriend, you," I slurred. Fabian rolled his eyes. "I'll kill you,"

"Eddie, shut up," Fabian said picking up the almost unconscious Patricia.

"You, you don't tell me!" I started pointing at him. "What to do," I continued.

"Così idiota," He murmured in Italian.

"Zitto! Posso ancora capire idiota," I said back. He called me and idiot and I said I can still understand you idiot. He rolled his eyes and picked up Patricia bridal style. "Bastardo," I cursed.

"I'm trying to help you," He scolded.

"Feeling her," I mumbled.

"Come on, Eddie," Nina cooed to me leading me down the hallway and into a bedroom. I laid on the bed and she handed me a set of clothes as I took off mine.

"Y-you needs to tell Fabian to get off my girlfriend," I said. She rolled her eyes and helped me pull my shirt off.

"I will," She said. She put on the other shirt and then picked up my dirty clothes. Patricia was brought in and laid down next to me. I pulled her close to me protectively. Nina smiled and Fabian rolled his eyes.

"I think we should babysit them for a while," He said.

"No, I don't need you," I slurred.

"Let's leave them alone," Nina said. She grabbed his hand and the two of them walked out. I held Patricia closer and saw she was snoring.

"Goodnight my Queen," I said holding her close to me.

"Goodnight Eds," She whispered.

_Fabian_

Sometimes my best friend is just a big kid. I don't really like having to babysit him. The next morning I woke up at 7 am and found Nina in the kitchen. She was wearing yoga pant, a sport bra and some sneakers listening to music. I crept up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Give me your love and affection and no one gets hurt," I said putting on a fake gruff American accent. She slightly jumped then gasped, turning to face me.

"Yes sir," She said leaning in to kiss me. I pulled her close to me and we started to make house.

"Gag me with a spoon," I heard someone say. Nina pulled away still holding onto my face. We turned and saw a very hung over Patricia wearing one of Nina's sleep shirts. She walked over and grabbed a cereal off the counter taking a handful into her mouth.

"Hungover much?" I asked.

"Very," She answered. Nina giggled and handed her a glass of green liquid. "This is?" She asked.

"Your medicine," Nina said handing her two pills. Patricia downed them then gagged.

"The fuck is this?" Patricia asked looking at the glass.

"Wheatgrass," Nina said. "It's healthy for you," She responded.

"Grass? I'm drinking grass?" Patricia asked.

"Yep," Nina said.

"Ew," Patricia said.

"You should come running with me!" Nina exclaimed, her ponytail swinging back and forth.

"Ehh," Patricia said.

"Come on!" Nina said grabbing Patricia and dragging her into our room. I laughed slightly and went into the guest room. Eddie was sprawled out with the sheet everywhere. I smirked and started playing music really loud.

"I'll kill you," Eddie murmured.

"Mmhmm, get up," I said. He placed the pillow over his head. "Get up before you leave me no choice," I said.

"No," He mumbled. I grabbed the mattress and flipped it onto the floor. I cracked my knuckles and crossed my arms. Eddie got up from the mattress.

"I warned you," I said.

"Bastard," He said rubbing his eyes.

"Do you remember how stupid you were acting last night?" I asked.

"I was drunk and overprotective," He said.

"I know," I said.

"Sorry man," He said.

"It's fine," I said. I'm used to his Eddieness. He's been my best friend since I was about 3. He was even a dick back then. His Mom and my Dad had a fling for maybe a few months. Eddie and I lived together and I sort of hated him. When our parents split "Mother" already agreed that my Dad could stay since he already knew about the Mafia. When I moved out "Mother" still let me stay at her house because I'm like her son, she used to tell people that I was her son and she still does. When we were young it was normally when Eddie was acting bad, now it's more in a loving way. I started to actually like Eddie and we were best friends after that. He became boss and I became his second in command.

"I just don't like seeing someone else touching Patricia, or looking at her or breathing her air," He said as we walked towards the kitchen.

"She has you wrapped around her finger," I said.

"Just a little bit," He said. I gave him a look. "Fine, I'm whipped," He said.

"Exactly," I said.

"So are you," He said.

"Of course I am, I'm the sensitive guy remember?" I said.

"Yes, I remember," He said.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked. He crinkled up his forehead and thought for a second.

"Uh teach the girls how to torture," He said. I nodded. Since our girlfriends weren't exactly raised in the Mafia so they don't know everything. My Nins is great at picking up skills.

"The guy we caught isn't saying shit," I told him.

"Of course he isn't, because someone paid him," He said. Apparently the guy we caught had a whole system of selling our shit and giving money to some guy so Eddie and Patricia went to investigate. It was a weird place apparently.

"He fucked up his holding cell pretty bad," I said.

"He better have shit together by the time we get there," He said. If not shit will go down.

_Patricia_

Eddie, Nina, Fabian and I got into a car and drove into Albany. That's like some city or place or whatever in New York, like the state part. Eh it's looks like the suburbs. I don't like suburbs. Fabian parked in front of some house which was weird. Eddie opened the door and we walked through the house. It looked like a normal place. We went into the basement and found Joy, Amber, Mara, Mick, Alfie and Jerome and some guy tied to a chair.

"What's that smell?" I asked covering my nose. Amber threw me a pair of nose plugs and I put them in.

"He's been shitting and pissing on the ground," Jerome said.

"Did you give him the option of a bathroom?" Eddie asked.

"We gave him a bucket," Alfie said. Eddie massaged his temples.

"Why didn't you give him a bathroom?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"He could have held it," Jerome said.

"If I can go in a bucket then this scum can go in a bucket," Mick said. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll talk to you about our hostage conditions later but now we should deal with him," Eddie said. He turned to the guy. He looked pretty beat up and not very old. "Why don't you tell us why you stole our shit?" He asked.

"I'm not telling you anything," The guy said. Eddie pulled something out of his pocket and revealed it was a switch blade.

"Tell us why and we'll let you go," Eddie said.

"Bullshit," The guy said. Eddie twirled the knife in his hand around and around. It was a bit scary but the guy didn't flinch.

"Fabian, tell the man I don't lie," Eddie said.

"He doesn't," Fabian agreed.

"See?" Eddie said. "I'm an honest guy,"

"You're a thief," The guy said.

"My personality not my work. Business is business and then there's me. Isn't that right Patricia? I even treat my Queen like a worker when it's time," Eddie said.

"Correct," I said.

"So tell me or I'll let my men hurt you," Eddie said. The guy snorted.

"They aren't that big," The guy said. Eddie laughed a little and so did the guys.

"Not them, we don't really deal with the murder. These guys," Eddie said. He waltzed over to the door and opened it up. Holy shit. Two of the hugest fucking guys in the world. Like not fat like muscular. I tried to hide my shock. The two huge guys had even bigger guns, pointing them at the guy who now looked nervous. "So what's it gonna be? Do you want to tell me why you betrayed me?" Eddie asked. The room was silent and Eddie started spinning the blade again.

"The police wanted them as proof to take you down, they caught me with drugs as I was making a shipment and made me agree to help take you down," The guy  
said. Eddie snapped his fingers and the guy was untied.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" Eddie asked. The guy nodded. The two men brought the man to his knees which confused me. Eddie stood above him. "Betray  
me again and you'll wish you died. Understood?" Eddie warned.

"Yes sir," The guy said. The two men picked him up and carried him out. Eddie sighed and put his blade away. He amazes me sometimes. He can go from Teddy bear  
to tough guy.

* * *

_**What up? Ugh I had to retype this like twice but it looks okay :). I used some mafia/funny/romance/sexy time so I hope you enjoyed that you guys :). There's over 6,000 views almost 7,000 that's amazing you guys :). **_

_**Guest: She kind of wants him to go so he doesn't feel the need to do it behind her back.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and a little bit lmao.**_

_**Sunlightego: Thank you my love :)**_

_**Hoalover: Thank you friend :)**_

_**Hoalover: She's not don't worry.**_

_**Kty: Haha thank you so much :). I just try and talk to the people who read because I wouldn't be writing without them :). Yea, I like this one a lot too. Yes he will and yes she will just not yet. And okay Kty! Now I can know which one is you :).**_

_**mangere275: Eh, it was a moment of stupidtity and drunkness and lust.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Hahah I love playing with feels :) I try and write peddie like they are on the show mixed with a bit of edge.**_

_**SugarCubes101: I just know you so well! Haha cutesy sexy peddie fluff :). Yes Eddie did mess up, he was feeling sexy and in the moment putting on a condom would have just ruined the scene. They both got out of it by getting to drunk to take care of themselves. I will update and shit! *derp face***_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: No problem sweetie and thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213: Double yes to your statements :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes get's you all teary and such. And she got out of it by being drunk. **_


	17. Una grande famiglia (One big family)

_Eddie_

After the torture we all headed to a pizza place for lunch. Amber raised a glass and we all followed her lead.

"Cheers to the baddest group around," Amber said.

"Cheers," We all agreed clinking glasses. I looked over to Patricia who looked satisfied with our little family. We are a huge family. Amber's like my baby sister, Nina is like my twin sister, Mara and Joy like big sisters. Joy a crazy more girly one and Mara a more sophisticated one. Then the guys are obviously my brothers. Fabian is my twin, Jerome my sneaky older brother, Mick my cool but not as cool as me older brother, Alfie is like my baby brother all goofy and such.

"So I've been thinking," Nina started. "We should go on a group trip," She said. The whole table started buzzing.

"Ooh Nina we have to go to Los Angeles, I must go to Rodeo Drive," Amber said.

"What about Greece? There's so much history," Mara said.

"I was thinking we go camping," Nina said. I choked on my beer and Patricia looked worriedly at me.

"Um Nins have you fallen on your head? I don't do nature! With bugs and I can't change my Tumblr theme daily in the woods Nina!" Amber exclaimed.

"I kind of need a flat iron and Jerome needs his blowdryer," Mara said. Jerome nodded in agreement.

"I don't do woods," I said.

"Come on you guys," Nina pouted.

"What if we go glamping?" Joy asked. Glamping? What the fuck is glamping?

"I've always wanted to go glamping!" Amber squealed.

"Okay, I guess we can glamp," Nina agreed.

"What's glamping?" Alfie asked.

"Glamorous camping," Amber said.

"Fine by me," I said.

"Sounds cool but where would we go?" Patricia asked.

"I was thinking Canada," Nina said.

"Oh my god we could have like a race!" Amber said. "Losers pay winner some money,"

"How would we race Millington?" Jerome asked.

"RV's dumbass," Amber retorted. Jerome shot her a look and grumbled to himself.

"Cagna," He mumbled in Italian. Okay he called her a bitch. Amber glared at him.

"Zitto tu soffici capelli culo, bastardo," Amber retorted flipping the bird. I busted out laughing. Nina sighed shaking her head while Fabian suppressed a smile.

"What are they saying?" Patricia asked.

"Jerome called her a bitch so she said, Shut up you fluffy hair ass bastard," I said.

"You need to teach me Italian," She said. Amber and Jerome were still yelling.

"I'll teach you some right now," I said. I stood up and looked at my two friends. "Entrambi voi, idioti essere tranquillo," I yelled. Both of them sat down.

"Culo," Amber said. I gave her a glare. I am not an ass. Actually yes I am.

"Cagna," I retorted. She stuck out her tongue. "Anyway let's get back to the planning," I said.

"As I was saying we should go to Canada and make camp there but I guess we'll need a lot more stuff now," Nina said. "But I can get it done and I will make it the best group trip ever," She said.

"Nothing can be better than when we went to Mexico," Joy said. Ah Mexico. So many shots and so many girls, that was right after Lea and I ended so they took me to stop being a slouch. That was a weird week. I think I even did some drugs.

"Of course it'll be better since Patricia's here," I said kissing my girlfriend.

"Aw," Joy said.

"Speaking of Patricia I heard your birthday is coming soon," Amber said.

"Yes I'll be 22," Patricia said.

"Maybe the camping trip should start her birthday weekend. Like we go camping a week before then take off for wherever we're going," Nina said.

"I want to know what Eddie's planning," Mara said.

"Hell I remember Lea's birthday," Jerome said. "You fucking had everything at her weekend," He said.

"I almost died when you had Rihanna," Amber said. I smiled.

"I throw great parties," I said.

"I wonder what'll be in store for me," Patricia said.

"The best of the best babe," I said kissing her neck. She smiled and kissed me back.

"I bet it will be," She said. I want to give her the best of it all.

_Patricia_

After the pizza we all piled into our cars and left. Fabian and Nina dropped Eddie and I off at home. I plopped on the couch and Eddie laid on top of me.

"Eddie," I whined.

"We need to talk," He said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Camping. We have to win," He said.

"Eddie, we just found out about this," I said.

"Patricia, I have to win at everything because well I'm me," He said.

"Jeez," I said. "What are we even going to do glamping?"

"Nina, sent me a picture of the place. It's a private grounds, that has a huge main tent full of supplies and like games and a tv and a toilet," He said.

"That isn't camping," I said.

"Patricia, I shouldn't go with out electricity okay?" He said. "Anyway then it has a bunch of smaller but still big tents that are basically bedrooms,"

"Very cool. Where does our bet come in though?" I asked.

"We are driving to Canada, and if you win then you get 10,000 from each loser." He said.

"You make rich people bets," I said.

"Yea well we are leaving in two days for Canada, I say let's make our demands for what we need at the camp grounds," He said.

"Demands?" I asked.

"Someone sets up our tents," He said. "We just need to get clothes,"

"So I could demand like fresh roses every day?" I asked.

"That's actually one of Amber's demands, anywhere she goes but yeah you could," He said.

"Wow," I said.

"So write out your demands send them to Nina and I'll work on mine," He said getting up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Taking a nap, I'm still hungover," He said.

"You want some Advil?" I asked.

"No thanks, I don't like medicine," He said.

"You're a child," I teased.

"A sexy child," He said. I rolled my eyes as he disappeared into the back part of out apartment. I pulled out my phone and thought of some demands. I guess I want a fan and a heater, some blankets, I really don't know what else some wine maybe? Hell Eddie will figure it out with his high budget ass. He'll probably have caviar and silk sheets.

* * *

_**I felt inspired so two chappies today, and I hope you enjoyed them :). I love you guys so much and thank you for your support. I know I say it all the time but I always feel like I should thank you. Ciao my stunning bella's.**_

_**Kty: Thank you :) and okay more fabina time and mafia time. Hehe that would be cute, I'll make the engagement adorable! I like fluff too and no problem.**_

_**Guest: Yes a bucket and yeah that would be icky. Yeah they have a bit of a boundary between worker and relationship.**_

_**Hoalover: Thank you :) and I don't know it sort of is a passion of mine.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Hehe I play with the feels, because it's what I wish would happen. I should be a writer on the show :).**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you times two haha I like a Feddie friendship.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Thank you so much :D I try so hard to make you guys enjoy it as much as I love writing it. I try to make things sexy and cute hehe. Ah yes Feddie cursing and yeah it is new. Okay I shall do more :)**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Hey my bella :), and yes they love trash talking hahaha. **_


	18. Canada bound

_Eddie_

Canada bound today. I woke up at 4 am to an alarm. Patricia rolled out of bed and went to the bathroom. I know she's feeling like a zombie but it doesn't matter because I'm the driver. I threw on a V-neck and some jeans before going into the bathroom where Patricia looked asleep on the toilet. I smacked the counter and she jumped.

"Wakey wakey," I said.

"I hate you," She said tiredly flushing the toilet.

"All you have to do is get in the car, I already had someone put our luggage in," I said. We have a lot of luggage considering it spilled into her birthday weekend.

"You carry me," Patricia said.

"Okay go lay down, I'll brush my teeth and then come get you," I said. She numbly nodded and went to the bedroom. I brushed my teeth and threw on some shoes. I peeked in the bedroom to see Patricia still passed out. I laughed slightly to myself and looked at the bag we would keep with us other than her purse. It had all of our ID and information so it wouldn't be hell to find it. It also had money just incase Patricia decides she doesn't want to stay in the woods and I hope she decides that because I may or may not have a great hotel for us to go to. I slung the bag over my shoulder and grabbed Patricia who was cuddling her purse. I think we're good to go. I carried her out of the apartment and into the passengers seat of the Escalade. She slightly woke up and kicked her feet onto the dashboard.

"Let's go before they win," Patricia said.

"Okay, I'm going, I'm going. 7 hours here we go," I said pulling out of the parking garage. Everything sort of blurred together in between 5-8 am all I know is that we're somewhere in Maine that's like a normal city I guess. I'm at the gas station and Patricia walked across the street for Starbucks, she finally woke up. I was so bored but now I'll probably be yacked to death. I filled up the tank and got into the drivers seat waiting. My little doll opened the passengers seat and handed me a cup.

"I got you some boring roast," Patricia said buckling up.

"That's fine," I said.

"So how much longer?" She asked stirring her coffee.

"Like twoish hours," I said.

"Yay," She said.

"Check to see where everyone else is," I said. She pulled out her phone and texted the others. Her phone beeped back in response.

"Nina says her and Fabian are almost there, Mara says they're at a pit stop near the border, Amber is lost and Joy said fuck early driving I'm still in NYC," Patricia said. I rolled my eyes at Joy's response because it's so Joy.

"We have to win Patricia look up some shortcuts," I said.

"Eddie, you're rich what does one little bet mean to you?" She asked.

"Listen, I hate losing especially to Fabian," I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Boys are stupid," She said.

"Just do it," I said.

"Just do it," She mimicked. She looked up some shortcuts. "Okay turn right instead of left at the next exit,"

"Thank you," I said.

"Uh huh whatever," She said. I followed that direction then we began on a trip through some backwoods forest. Just great. All I could see was trees is this what camping is going to be like? This does not look like it will be a good time.

_Patricia_

I'm never driving this far with Eddie again, because I'm about to cramp up and die. But we're in Canada now. That "shortcut" I found took us through like countryside and it was just a lot of problems. For example we kind of ran out of gas right before we got to the gas station so we had to like push it and it sucked. It was literally right next to the gas station. But now that's okay because we're in Canada and at the camp grounds. Eddie parked in front of like the housing longue and walked inside. Fabian, Nina, Jerome, and Mara were waiting.

"Hello losers," Jerome said.

"We lost too," Mara said.

"Well they lost worse," Jerome said. Eddie and I walked over to Nina and Fabian. Fabian grinned slyly at Eddie as he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket I did the same. I handed Nina 10,000 and Eddie handed Fabian 10,000 then sat next to Nina.

"When did you two leave?" I asked.

"Like 3 am," She said.

"You left at 3?" I asked. She nodded.

"We had time to stop along the way and eat breakfast and stuff," She said.

"You're crazy," I said. She smiled a little.

"Just great planners," Nina said. Her phone rang and she picked up. "Ambs," She trailed. She rolled her eyes. "We're ready to get going, get her soon please," She said then hung up.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Shopping," She answered. I rolled my eyes.

"We're in the woods who is she modeling it too?" I asked.

"I don't know. Have you talked to Joy recently?" She asked.

"Last I checked a few hours ago she was in New York still," I said.

"We'll just leave her then she'll get her like at noon," She said.

"What about Amber?" I asked.

"We'll leave her too she can catch up," She said. Nina stood up. "Let's go to our grounds,"

"Not everyone's here," Mara said.

"Trust me it'll be awhile," Nina said. Nina led us through the woods, onto some camp ground. The first thing I saw was a huge ass tent and workers around our camp grounds. "Tada," Nina said.

"Wow," Mara said. We walked into the large tent and saw something I never thought I would see in a forest. It had everything. There was tons of food, TV's, couches, electricity yeah this was defiantly camping for them.

"I like this, don't you?" Eddie said.

"It's not camping," I said.

"Look we're standing on ground not floor. Do you see?" He said pushing my head to look at the ground.

"Yes I see but it still isn't camping. dumbasso," I said.

"Dumb asso?" He asked.

"I don't know Italian," I said.

"Adding an O doesn't make it Italian," He said.

"Then what am I supposed to say?" I asked.

"Ass is culo," He said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Culo?" I asked.

"It doesn't sound right with your accent," He said.

"Fabian says it and he's just as British as me," I said.

"Well when he does it he kind of switches accents, and your British yack prevents you from sounding right," He said. I fake pouted and he laughed wrapping his arms around me. "Don't worry, bella,"

"Bella?" I asked. He sighed.

"Beautiful, don't worry beautiful," He translated.

"Ah, okay," I said. We walked through the large tent of electricity and saw our real campgrounds. Huge tents.

"Since Eddie likes the biggest things he can have the biggest tent," Fabian teased.

"Thank you," Eddie said. The tents were set up in a circle around a campfire. We entered the tent and saw inside.

"Again not camping," I said as I looked around. "We aren't even sleeping on the floor," I said.

"Well I hate sleeping on the floor," Eddie said. He plopped down on the bed. Let me describe the small house of a tent.

First off there is a king sized bed, flat screen TV, toilet, sink, shower, heater, fans, small grills, mini fridge just so much stuff. Also it isn't even ground there's like some sort of soft fake grass on the ground. I rolled my eyes and opened up the tent flaps to let in some air. I went into my suitcase and changed into something warmer because it's cold in October.

"I really hope you don't think this is camping," I said.

"Yes it is," He protested. I sighed and went out of the tent. I peeked into the one on the left and saw it was flooded with special things, flowers, wine coolers, a dresser, then the stuff we had in ours. Obviously it's Amber's. I looked in the other one and saw Nina and Fabian's which actually looked somewhat like a tent. All they really had were lanterns and a blow up mattress, this is more like camping.

"Hey hey hey," Nina said coming over.

"You guys actually camp," I said.

"Kind of the point isn't it?" She asked.

"Eddie is not getting the point of this," I said.

"Patricia, don't take offense but I don't think Eddie could survive in the woods," She said then lowered her voice. "Neither could Fabian, but he only does it because I want to," I laughed and Fabian looked over. Nina and I gave him an innocent look and he shrugged going through his bags again.

"It is nice though," I said. "Amber's looks like a place made for Amber,"

"Joy's has the most electricity though," Nina said. She led me across the camp thing to Joy's tent. Her bathroom had like a full counter, and everything. I saw curling and flat irons waiting on the counter. Make up was organized nicely.

"She's takes her beauty seriously," I said looking at the beauty station.

"She'll be here with Mick and their son late as usual," She said.

"Son?" I questioned. "They have a son?" I asked.

"Yeah, and they didn't want to leave him for so long. He'll be going home by the time we're in your super special birthday place. I think Amber and Alfie's daughter are coming too," She said.

"They never mentioned kids," I said.

"They can't talk about it in public, they might get targeted by another Mafia," She said. "They're like secret kids,"

"Our kids have to be secret?" I asked.

"For security purposes," She said. I nodded. "We take our little family members seriously, and if anything happened to them it'd be like they were hurting us," She said.

"Do they have like nannys for when we need to go out?" I asked.

"Yep, 24/7," She said. I couldn't imagine having a kid now or in this life. Putting it in danger, not being able to be with them that much. I wonder if Eddie is even expecting kids. Nah we're still kind of new. We need time to grow up before we have kids. If we are even together that long. I looked at my boyfriend from across the campfire pit and saw him laying on the bed. He caught my glance and flashed a smile at me. Yeah just me and him right now. It's good the way it is.

* * *

_**Glamping day one. I told you it was like camping but not really camping. I would love to go glamping. Haha so Moy and Amfie baby is because I know that I mentioned babies in my other stories from then and I also know that not everyone can get pregnant at once, well they can but I'm trying to be more realistic as I write now. BTW over 7,000 views whoo! This made me really happy because some bitch was commenting and working my nerves the past two days because she called me a bitch who never updates her stories and if you're reading this bitch then a big fuck you goes to you. I mean literally you guys, bitches these days get on my nerves and like the story she commented on was a collab that was dropped when the person left and then the other one was a story I'm blocked on so she's acting really stupid about it. But I also woke up this morning to you guys comments and that made it all better. I love my bellas, and if you didn't know what that meant then now you know. Bye you guys. **_

_**HouseofCarlee (X2): Glamping, not camping well I guess you could call what Nina and Fabian are doing camping. Thank you by the way, I'm really proud of this story :) and I don't think I'm the best writer ever but I do maybe want to write a book. Aww you're so sweet. Haha I want to go to Canada sometime, Burkely's in Canada.**_

_**Hoalover: Me too, I know a little because my friend went on a trip and we crash coursed her some Italian from like online and I also use Google translate, I want to learn French too. Thank :)**_

_**YackAttack: I always wanted to go to Italy, and learn it really fluently. Haha so I guess Google translate does sort of work, that's good to know XD and haha I made you laugh. I bet you're pretty, Italian people are always pretty or at least like at teenage age.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yay excite me hehe :)**_

_**Sunlightego: It'll be an adventure!**_

_**hudsonrose11: Wow, haha and yes I like the word bella, I've been saying that for a while. I know bits of Italian from coaching my friend who went on a trip there, and also what Google translate knows, like I know how to cuss someone out in Italian. Actually I know how to cuss people out in a few languages. I can piece sentences together but not all that fluent. You sound like you know a lot to me haha :).**_

_**Peddie213: It's a real thing that I found on Tumblr and I was like this is ridiculous but cool so I had to use it and Patricia's birthday will be fantastic! **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Glamping is like a real legit thing if you look it up you'll find tons of websites. Haha I was first confused too.**_

_**SugarCubes101: You're welcome and I wanna go glamping too because I don't know I don't do the woods well because I feel like something is always crawling on me, sad thing is I live in like the woods I hate it so much. I wonder how people who do camp bathe? Weird. Yes Amber has high standards.**_

_**Kty: Thank you :) and I like taking advice. **_


	19. Interpol just ruins life

_Patricia_

"Look who's here," I said as Joy and Mick came over followed by a bunch of people who work at the camp grounds carrying their bags. Amber and Alfie had gotten here and now it's 5 pm and they finally get here. Joy was looking very divaish with her baby swaddled in her arms.

"I don't do morning, I'm sorry," Joy said. I walked over and looked at the baby boy. He was sleeping and wrapped up in a blanket.

"He's so little," I said.

"He's about 2 months," She said. "His names Zayden," She said.

"Hi baby," I said ticking his stomach. He moved around a little and opened his mouth like a fish.

"He's tired," Joy said rocking him.

"Are you ready to see your crazy tent?" I asked.

"It's not too crazy I bet," She said. I led them to their house tent where the workers sat down their bags. She smiled. "I like this," She said.

"Of course you do," I said.

"This isn't my speed, but where your birthday is will be," She said.

"We're going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said. "It's a big plan,"

"Can I know anything about it?" I asked.

"No," She said. I rolled my eyes. Normally I don't have birthdays so I kind of want to know what's happening at this one. I heard a bell.

"I think that means they have food in the main tent," I said.

"We'll meet you out there," She said. I nodded and left their tent trudging to the main tent. Inside there was infact foods, well more like snacks. The guys were playing some video game, Mara was on her laptop with headphones in and Nina and Amber were cooing over Amber's baby, Alana. I sat next to them. Baby Alana wore a pink onesy with a little hat.

"The child is going to be hot," I said.

"No she's warm," Amber replied. I rolled my eyes. It's not that cold out here. Alana is a little cutie. She has dirty blonde hair that Amber put into two little baby pigtails on top of her head. She has tan skin and brown eyes.

"She's so perfect," Nina said pinching her chubby cheeks.

"I know," Amber said ticking her belly. Alana grinned widely.

"Hey everyone come here!" Jerome called. We all walked over to the guys.

"So we were thinking we have a little challenge," Eddie said. I rolled my eyes. Not another challenge.

"We race," Jerome said. We all nodded that sounded pretty good. "The last team to the destination sleeps like on an actual campground,"

"I'm not doing that," Amber said.

"Same," Joy said. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"Fine then you two stay here so Mick and Alfie can team up," He said. Alfie and Mick high fived. Here we go I guess.

_Eddie_

"Let's go Trixie," I said. We walked through the forest and she was lagging behind. I was looking at directions on my phone.

"You can't have that, that's cheating!" Patricia exclaimed.

"I play by my own rules okay," I said. I headed towards the direction of the destination. The phone was snatched from my hands and I looked up to see Patricia had it. She shoved it down her tight tank top so now it was lost in the sea of her breast. She zipped up her jacket a little bit more. "Patricia, I need to win," I complained.

"Nope we play by the rules which is finding our own way," She said.

"I could still get the phone," I said looking longingly at her breast.

"You perve," She said slapping my chest. I bit my lip sensually and advanced towards her. I grabbed her waist and went to her neck. I started to bite down and my hands went to her ass. Her arms went around my neck and she moaned. I sucked on her skin making it turn red like a cherry. She gasped and jumped onto me. I went to the ground with her ontop and she started to tear off my shirt. Damn she's in a good mood. She roughly kissed on my lips. She unbuttoned my shirt and tossed it onto the ground. Her hands went south and she pumped.

"Fuck," I said moaning. She grinned and pulled down my pants. Well I did sort of want to win but I think I'll take this instead. This is a good prize.

"Do you have a condom?" She asked me. I nodded and pointed to my jacket. She smiled and grabbed one placing it on me then shit started in a good way.

_Fabian_

Nina and I made it to the spot where everyone was there except Patricia and Eddie. Everyone high fived us.

"Looks like they're sleeping on an actual camping thing outside," Jerome said. I laughed. Eddie's going to die.

"Where do you think they are?" Nina asked.

"No clue I thought they were ahead of us but maybe they got lost," Mara said.

"It's getting dark," I said. The sun had basically set.

"They'll be here soon," Nina promised. I hope so.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I laid wrapped in each other's arms kissing. Oh yeah and we're naked. We were also wrapped in a blanket together. The cool breeze went over our bodies. I placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you too," He said.

"I think we lost the race," I laughed.

"I got the best prize," He said kissing my cheek.

"You want to go for round 6?" I asked placing another sexy kiss on his lips.

"Yes please," He said pulling me closer to him. We kissed for about 5 minutes then I heard something. It was like a crunching. Eddie tried pulling me back down.

"Something's here," I said.

"Like?" He asked. The footsteps got closer and louder.

"Don't you hear that?" I asked. He went into his jacket and pulled out a pistol, cocking it back. "Put some clothes on!" I exclaimed.

"Shh," He said. I felt something wrap a hand around my mouth and grab me. I screeched through my hand so it was muffled. A cold gun barrel was at my head and I started to cry. Ten guns were pointed at Eddie and he looked pissed. "Let her go," Eddie growled.

"Mr. Miller we have some questions for you," A woman in a suit said. I caught her nametag. Interpol. Just what we need to be arrested.

"For what reasons?" Eddie asked.

"I think you know. We suspect you run an illegal crime ring," She said.

"Yet you have no proof," Eddie said. "But I'll play along with your little game for now," A female office dressed me then put me in handcuffs. This totally sucks. How did they find us? Eddie and I were dragged to some high tech van thingy.

"Ms. Williamson is it?" The main person said.

"I don't have to say anything without my lawyers present," I said. Eddie smiled and nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"It's a simple question," She said.

"Again I don't have to say anything," I said. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a piece of my hair.

"You can't do that," Eddie said. "What business do you have arresting us anyways?"

"You're international criminals," She said.

"You have no proof," Eddie said.

"So you're saying you haven't stolen or sold drugs?" She asked looking through a file.

"Never in my life," He lied easily. "But I do believe my girlfriend and I get one phone call each,"

"Fine, Ms. Williamson," She said. I nodded as I was unhandcuffed. I looked at Eddie.

"Who do I call?" I asked.

"Get my phone and call one of my lawyers," He said.

"I need my boyfriends phone," I said to the woman.

"We didn't get a phone," She said. I felt around my chest and found the phone. It must have been caught in my tank top. I looked through his contacts. Oh my god Eddei seriously has contacts that saw lawyer one lawyer two laser three.

"Which one?" I asked Eddie.

"10," He said.

"Why do you have 10 teams of lawyers?" I asked.

"Because I've been arrested before, now call him and saw you're Patricia," He said. I called the number and prayed he would pick up. I am not in the mood to go to an international prison right now.

"Hello, Eddie?" The guy asked.

"It's Patricia, Eddie's girlfriend and we're sort of in trouble with Interpol," I said. The main officer was watching me.

"On what charges?" The man asked.

"What charges?" I asked the officer.

"For you it's accessory to drug smuggling and theft, also hijacking. For our Mafia lord here it's for kidnapping, murder, drug trafficking, drug smuggling, theft, and a number of other things," She said.

"Yeah, we're like screwed," I said into the phone.

"Okay. Don't talk at all. They will use everything against you. Also they aren't aloud to question you without lawyers present so they could get in trouble for that. They will try and pit you and Eddie against each other, do not give in. Even if they say they'll drop the charges pure bull shit. I will connect to Interpol and be on my way," He said.

"You're in Canada?" I asked.

"Eddie, has lawyers around the world," He said.

"Oh well, I think my times up," I said.

"Good luck," He said. I hung up and handed the phone to the officer. Eddie was unhandcuffed and he called someone else.

"Fabian," Eddie hissed. There was yelling and stuff over the phone. "I don't know how they found me! I don't even think they have proof," More talking. "What's the bail?" He asked the officer.

"Depends," She said.

"Depends," Eddie answered. More talking. "Just take my green backpack and you should find more than enough," Talking. "I don't know, you ask," He said handing over the phone to the officer.

"Yes," She said. "Well we got a report," Talking and more talking. "Fine, we'll see if we can come to a deal but for now they're being detained," She hung up.

"Eddie what are we going to do?" I hissed as he was handcuffed again.

"Just wait it out," He said. "Who would turn me in to Interpol and tell them where I was?"

"I think someone working for you is a snitch," I said. "And they aren't on this trip with us. Maybe it was that guy from the place," I said cutting my eyes to the officer who was looking at us.

"Maybe it was the guy from the place," He said his voice changing tones.

"You do know what place I'm talking about?" I asked.

"Yes," He answered. "I think," He continued. A male officer walked over.

"Mr. Miller it's time for questioning," He said.

"Mi perdomi?" Eddie asked.

"What? What language is he speaking?" He asked.

"He doesn't speak English," I said.

"He was just speaking English," The man said.

"I don't believe he did," I said.

"You were just talking, Mr. Miller," The man said.

"Non capisco quello che stai dicendo," Eddie said bringing the Italian in his voice.

"Why are you speaking another language?" The officer said.

"He doesn't speak English," I said. "Giusto?" I said to Eddie. He hid his shock. I guess I said it right.

"Buon lavoro, mia Regina," He said trying to sound confused. I have no clue what he said but Regina means Queen so he was talking to me.

"Fine then, if he wants to play hard then you come with me," The officer roughly grabbed me.

"Lasciò andare il bastardo," Eddie said. He was keeping up with his no English and it was really pissing off the officer.

"Call off your boyfriend," The officer said.

"Sto bene," I said. That means I'm okay. On the car ride down I learned small phrases, not many but a few.

"Non," Eddie said. No.

"Sto bene," I repeated. I was carried away into a different police car. I hope this gets fixed.

* * *

_**Dun dun dun peddie was arrested and peddie sexy time! I hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you're thinking like if peddie should go to court and whatnot. Oh and 10 reviews away from having 200, so holy cow you guys, or Bella's. That's what I'm calling you guys. I've been thinking of a name for people who read my stories and Bella's is sticking Becuase you guys all have beautiful personalities.**_

_**Kty: You aren't mean you're nice :) and I shall do more action. Thank you and bits and pieces. Thank you friend :)**_

_**Hoalover: Thank you and I'm glad I don't disappoint :). Haha yeah bits and pieces lmao.**_

_**SugarCubes101: I know I try not to just ugh some people I just wanna slap them. Haha yes glamping is amazing! I found out about it on Tumblr and same with me I like bust out in hives lmao. Joy isn't a person who I would sense would care at all haha thank you my Bella. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**PeddieMilliamson: I'll try and thank you :). Haha I update too much thank you and thank you again you're nice.**_

_**YackAttack: You're welcome! And yes secret kids.**_

_**Peddie213: Haha it's real. They would die or scream like they were in a horro movie. Yes Patricia needs a lot to learn.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: I know right! Some people wouldn't call it camping but I do. Haah I never have either until I found this! Yes Eddie doesn't like too lose much and thank you.**_


	20. Cigarette smoke

_Eddie_

This is just great. I sat in a questioning room with my hands chained to the table. I sighed at the grey room and rapped my fingers against the table. I've been keeping up the no English thing pretty well. I'm getting sick of these handcuffs. I slipped a small pin out of my sleeve and jammed it into the lock, releasing myself. The door opened and Fabian and my lawyer came in with an officer

"Eddie," Fabian said.

"Ciao," I said.

"He's been keeping up an act of not speaking English," The officer said.

"La gente è così credulone," I said pretending to be confused. I actually said "People are so gullible". Fabian gave me a look then turned back to the officer.

"He said he doesn't know why he's here. He was just with his girlfriend going on a walk through the woods," Fabian said.

"In realtà era il sesso," I said. The officer looked for a translation.

"It isn't important," Fabian said not translating what I said. I cheekily smiled at my comment. The door opened again and Patricia was brought in.

"Ciao mia Regina," I said. She smiled and sat next to me.

"Ciao il mio Re," She said placing a kiss on my lips.

"Ms. Williamson, I am going to give you the option of going against Mr. Miller," The officer said. Patricia and I caught each other's glances.

"No," Patricia said. I smiled.

"Fine then," The officer said.

"I would like to see the evidence against them," Fabian said.

"We had an anonymous tip," The officer said.

"But we have no evidence?" My lawyer said.

"Text messages and phone calls," The officer said.

"That you had no right to tap into," Fabian said. I smiled. "I demand the release of my clients,"

"Or we'll sue," Patricia threatened. Aw this is her first time threatening to sue someone. It's like she's growing up so fast. One day she a waitress and now she's an international criminal. I love that.

"No, we finally have you arrested, and you will not go anywhere until there is a real deal," The officer said. Two more officer came in and re handcuffed me. Patricia and I were taken out and through some dark steel hallway thing. We were thrown into a holding cell, literally. Patricia sat on the floor and tilted her head back.

"This can be added to the list of why Piper is better than me, she isn't in an international prison!" Patricia said. I sat next to her and kissed her head.

"We'll be out in no time," I said into her ear. She looked over at me with her big emerald eyes. I placed a kiss on her forehead. "Promise,"

_Nina_

Somehow the police found us and arrest our leaders. So now we're trying to fix everything. The guys are trying to figure out who the leak was while the girls and I were panicking. Well Mara was trying to figure out how to get them out of this looking in her books and stuff. She's the brains to get us out of legal trouble. She has cooped up in her tent trying to figure it out. Joy, Amber and I sat around Joy's tent.

"They'll be back soon," Joy promised as she removed her makeup.

"I got it!" I heard someone exclaim. Mara burst in the tent.

"What?" Amber asked.

"I have a way to get them out of it, and now Fabian's fixing it," Mara said.

"That's great," I said.

"Yep, I know," She said.

"Since they technically lost the bet don't they have to sleep outside?" Joy asked.

"Oh yeah," Amber said.

"They aren't going to do it, at least Eddie isn't," I said.

"What were they doing to make them so behind?" Amber asked.

"They were kind of you know," Mara said. She made a low whistle.

"Ew!" Amber said. Joy started laughing.

"He's so gross," Joy laughed.

"In the woods?" Amber said.

"They'll do it anywhere," I said. Amber fake gagged and I laughed at the Drama Queen.

_Patricia_

"You're back!" Amber cried as Eddie, Fabian and I walked back to the camp. Everyone came over and hugged us. My wrist were still burning from the handcuffs I was forced into.

"Is Interpol scary?" Joy asked.

"Not really," I said.

"How did you get out?" Nina asked.

"They'd bugged our items with out permission so everything was off the record," Eddie said wrapping an arm around me.

"Damn that must suck for them," Jerome said.

"They'll never really have me or my Regina," Eddie said kissing my head.

"That means Queen right?" I asked. He nodded and pulled me closer.

"Now that we've had that mushy moment, I think you two have a bet to do," Jerome said.

"Which is?" Eddie asked.

"Sleep outside," Jerome said.

"No," Eddie said.

"Come on let's do it," I said.

"Patricia," He whined.

"Eddie," I whined back. "Come on," I prodded. He groaned loudly.

"Fine," He said. "Nina, Fabian can we borrow your blow up mattress?"

"No, the bet was on the ground," Jerome said.

"Ti prendo per questo," Eddie threatened.

"Provare a me, Miller," Jerome said cockily. Eddie and I went into our tent and grabbed a few blankets before setting up our little camp around the bonfire.

"Goodnight you guys!" Joy said blowing a little kiss before closing her tent flaps. I leaned against Eddie's chest and inhaled his cologne. One arm was around me and the other was above his head.

"You were good today," He complimented.

"Thanks," I said.

"You didn't sell me out," He said.

"Why would I? I'm not Lea," I said. He rubbed my arm.

"That's right. You aren't," He said.

"I can't sleep," I said.

"Me either," He said. We sat up and he went into one of his backpacks pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. We let up and I let out a long drag. "This probably won't be the last time this happens," He said.

"I realized," I said. Long silence. "But that's okay," He smiled and blew out a long smoke.

"You're a real chick," He said.

"Well yes I thought you already had confirmation I was a girl," I said. He laughed.

"No I mean like you aren't a bitch who would ditch me at the chance, you're real and if we go down we go down together," He said. I smiled.

"Okay stop it, Miller you're making me all mushy," I said. He sat down his cigarette and pulled me into a hug kissing my neck over my hickey. "Are you going to let go?" I asked.

"Never, is when I'll let you go," He said. I threw my cigarette down and wrapped my arms around my big teddy bear.

* * *

_**I was keeping it fluffy this chapter :). So they got out of the jaily place. I just realized something I think. Interpol stands for International police, I think. If that's what it is then I'm mad at myself for not realizing earlier. OMG we are almost at 200 reviews and 8,000 views, so insane you guys I love my bella's so much thank you for your support. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Shockers! And yes she does.**_

_**Hoalover: IKR! :)**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Haha yea it was like a combination! **_

_**MaddieRose84L Thank you that means a lot :) **_

_**AnnaBliss again: I know the feeling and thank you :)**_

_**LiveLoveLaugh79: That's how I would get out of something lol.**_

_**Peddie213: Well very true, but it's drama and yes they are very disgusting XD and yea she's learning so she isn't completely cluless. Thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and cops just sneak up sometimes. You'll find out the snitch soon and yea it kind of kills the mood.**_


	21. Diamonds are a girls best friend

_Eddie_

The next morning I woke up with my Yacker in my arms. She placed a small kiss on my lips and smiled. Her dark hair messily draped over her shoulders and ontop of mine.

"Good morning," She said sweetly.

"Mattina mia principessa," I said.

"I thought I was your Regina," She said hugging me closer.

"You are, but you're delicate like a principessa," I said kissing on top of her head. "Let's go take a shower,"

"Gladly, I smell like jail, forest and you," She teased getting up. I laughed and tickled her sides.

"I smell amazing," I said.

"You will after you bathe," She said grabbing my hand. We went back to our tent and to our bathroom. Patricia turned on the water and we both stepped inside. I cornered her and started to make out with her. My hands were around her so she couldn't let go. She jumped onto me like she always does and we kept kissing. The hot water ran over us building the steam and sexiness around us.

Eventually we got off each other and decided to clean each other. I rubbed Patricia's body very well actually and she did the same to me. I wrapped her in a towel and picked her up carrying her to the bed. I sat her down then dug through our suitcases. I pulled out a plaid shirt for her with a black tank top and a pushup bra, and a thong and some booty shorts. Sounds like a quality outfit to me. I handed it to her the put on my own clothes. I buttoned up my shirt and turned to see Patricia massaging herself with lotion. I bit my lip and restrained myself.

"Babe," I said my voice with lust laced in.

"You aren't getting any right now," She said throwing on the plaid shirt. I bit my lip and she walked over. She grabbed my face and pulled me in. When she released she gave me a sexy smile. "Later though," She said. She walked away and I watched her ass swinging back and forth. Damn. I think I need a cold shower. I sprayed myself with cologne and looked in the mirror. My hair does not look good. I started to brush my hair and fix it with gel. I put on my Timberland boots to match my girlfriends then left the tent. I walked to the main tent where there were chefs.

"Patricia," I called to my girlfriend. She turned around with two plates. She handed me one.

"I got you an omelet and pancakes and sausage and bacon," She said kissing me.

"I've got the best girlfriend ever," I said kissing her. She smiled and picked up two glasses. "I hope you know what that is,"

"Orange juice," She said as we walked back down to the main campfire.

"No, they're mimosa's," I said. We sat at the picnic tables.

"What's a mimosa?" She asked.

"It's like orange juice and champagne," I said.

"Drinking at 7 am?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Why not," I said. She nodded. I pulled her into my lap and she looked up at me.

"I want to eat," She said.

"Let me feed you," I said. I put some waffles in her mouth and she smiled. I rubbed her thighs and continued to feed her. Thank god that no one else is up. I pulled Patricia closer to me and held up the fork.

"I want it," She complained.

"Kiss me first," I said.

"You're holding my food hostage," She whined.

"Yes, and kiss me or I throw it all away," I said. She pouted and kissed me.

"So mean," She said. I smiled and fed her more. She placed another kiss on my lips that was laced with maple syrup.

"I know I'm a bad boy," I said.

"Now I get to fed you," She said. I nodded and opened my mouth and she fed me. I love her.

_Patricia_

After our breakfast romance we decided to go hiking. Like legit hiking and shit. We kept sneaking kisses at each other and eating trail mix. Well our trail mix was just chocolate and a few peanuts. We also had this thing called puppy chow. It was like peanut butter in like some sort of wheat cereal with sugar.

"I have a question," I said.

"What would that be my love?" Eddie asked.

"What's my birthday present?" I asked.

"I can't tell mi amore," He said.

"Please," I said.

"You'll love it," He said.

"But where is it?" I asked.

"A place," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"But where?" I pressed.

"Boat," He answered.

"What?" I asked.

"Boat is your hint," He said. "And that's all,"

"So a cruise," I said. He shuddered.

"No, a yacht. Okay yacht is your hint," He said.

"Yacht so somewhere with water like an island?" I guessed.

"One hint and you used it," He said. I wrapped my arms around my waist and kissed him.

"Come on baby, you know you wanna tell me," I said. I kissed him all over his jaw line.

"It's an island," He confirmed. I kissed his cheeks and then further up. "It's small,"

"And what is it sweetie?" I asked kissing his lips. He practically melted as my tongue danced against his. He tasted like meat.

"Tahiti," He said. "It's in Tahiti,"

"Thank you baby," I said kissing him again.

"You're welcome," He said contently. I wrapped my fingers in his. "I need to ask you something,"

"Okay," I said as we kept walking. He tugged on my hand and twirled me to face him. "Eddie?" I asked. He pulled something out of his pocket and my eyes widened. It was a Tiffany box. I love him but we don't need to get married! I'm not ready! I'm 21!

"Relax," He said. He opened the box revealing a pair of diamond earrings. I relaxed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I said.

"Sorry, baby. Do you want me to put them on you?" He asked.

"Sure," I said. I lifted my crimped hair above my head and felt him put in the large earrings.

"Consider it your present a day," He said. "Oh and don't tell anyone I spoiled your surprise,"

"Why?" I asked as I turned back around.

"Because they'll make fun of me," He said.

"Aw is Eddie afraid of the big kids?" I teased.

"No," He said in a baby voice. I laughed and kissed my baby of a boyfriend.

"Don't worry about it babe," I said.

"Are you in the mood now?" He asked grabbing my waist. "Remember I did give you earrings,"

"Fine, come on Eddiebear," I said taking him to a pretty private spot. Here we go.

* * *

**_Hello! Update two today! Thank you for your support since I have over 200 reviews over 8,000 views and I appreciate the love so much. Muah. I'll try and make it more dramatic but it's kind of a little chill right now. When they get back to NYC shit will be really real but now it's just a little more coupley and then well the birthday has it's own surprises. Ciao my beautiful bombshell fierce bellas._**

**_Kty (X2): Sorry I didn't know I didn't respond :(. The action will happen just taking it a little slow. Thank you and no just bits and pieces. _**

**_Ruthdancegirl (X6): Thank you my love :). Rich people are cray cray and I said glamping wasn't camping lol. Yes if I was arrested I would just start speaking another language. I try and update fast :)_**

**_xXAquaMangoXx (X2): Hehe thank you I like the fluffy :) _**

**_YackAttack: Just yesterday she was throwing drinks on him but now she is getting arrested with him, it all happens so fast lol._**

**_OnlyPearl: You're back! Don't leave again lol and yes you are 200. Thank you and yes I like Italian. Google translate actually is pretty good lol and thank you my love :)._**

**_Hoalover: They're out and yes I do._**

**_Peddie213: Thank you and yes he is weird. He enjoys it when he does "it" lol and the snitch will be revealed... _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Yes she is and no she won't she's faithful. Thank you so much :)_**


	22. Mile high club

_Eddie_

Finally this camping trip is over. Really not much happened after the whole Interpol thing. We just hung out and Yacker and I had sex, where I remember my condom and it was pretty good. Now we're off to Tahiti. Everyone's stuff was packed in the limo and now we're headed off to my private jet. Patricia leaned in my arms wearing all the gifts I had given her already. After the earrings I gave her a diamond necklace, promise ring, leather jacket, stilettoes and a designer bag. She looked sexy as hell. We were sharing headphones and listening to Blurred Lines. I wrapped on arm around her as she leaned into my chest. I placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her arm. The car stopped and the limo door opened. My huge jet was in front of us.

"First time I'm flying in a private jet," Patricia said.

"Maybe we could induct you into the mile high club," I said rubbing her hips. She blushed and shoved me playfully. It's about 10 pm. Everyone piled into the plane and I sent Patricia to a private cabin. "No one interrupt us. Got that?" I asked my friends.

"You guys are not going to have sex are you?" Nina asked.

"Don't question us," I said then slamming the door. Patricia sat in one of the seats. I sat on the other side and there was a table inbewteen us.

"Nice plane," She complimented.

"I know," I said cockily. She rolled her eyes and a flight attendant came and gave us both shrimp cocktails and champagne. "You wanna play a game?"

"What kind of game?" Patricia asked. I pulled out a deck of cards.

"It's called bs," I said.

"How do you play?" She asked.

"The idea is to get rid of all of your cards, you go in the order of the deck like from 2-Ace and you have to put down whatever number you get. Even if you don't have it," I said.

"I don't get it," She said.

"So let's say it came around to me and it was on 7," I started. She nodded. "But I didn't have any 7's so I would maybe put down a 10 and say I had a seven, you would have to determine if I was bull shitting or not. If you call bs then I have to show you my card that I put down, if you're right then I have to take whatever's in the main stack and if you're wrong then you get the stack,"

"Sounds easy," She said.

"How about we put a bet on it?" I said.

"Okay," She said. She took a sip of her champagne. "What are we talking?"

"2,000 each game won and 200 each time someone is caught bsing or get's wrong about the bsing," I said.

"Deal," She said holding out her hand. I shook it. "You're going down Miller," She grabbed the deck of cards and easily shuffled them. She dealt out 10 cards per person sitting down a 2 first.

"One, 3," I said placing down a card.

"Two, 4's," She said setting down two cards.

"Two, 5's," I said.

"BS," Patricia called. I flipped over the cards. She was right. I picked up the stack. "Where's my money?"

"Calm down," I said. I grabbed some money from my pocket and gave her 200.

"Okay, let's go," Patricia said.

"Aggressive," I scoffed.

"Four, 6's," She said.

"BS," I called. She flipped them over revealing four 6's. Damn. She gave me a sly grin and held out her hand. I handed her 200 more.

"It looks like I'm winning," She said.

"Four 7's," I said placing down four cards. She looked up at me but said nothing.

"Two, 8's," She said placing them down.

"Bs," I called. She groaned and handed me 200 dollars then taking the rest of the deck of cards. This continued for a little while longer until Patricia threw down her last card, victorious.

"I win," She said.

"I have a feeling you've played this before," I said messing with my champagne.

"Nope," She said.

"Well here's your money." I said handing her a stack of 2,000. She dropped it in her bag and kissed my cheek.

"You let me win didn't you?" She asked. Yes.

"No, you were just too good," I lied.

"I am good and now I have 4,000 dollars more," She said.

"You're amazing babe," I said taking a sip of my cocktail. She slid in my lap and kicked her legs up on the table.

"I love you," She said.

"I know baby," I said. "I love you too,"

"Do you think we could last forever?" She asked.

"Of course, you're the love of my life," I said hugging her.

"You could imagine us living together until we did?" She said looked off in the distance.

"Yea," I said. "I want you to be the mother of my children," She tensed up.

"C-ch-children," She stammered.

"Yacker are you okay?" I asked.

"Fine, I just didn't know," She said.

"Yea, I want kids just not now thats why I wanted to get you that morning after pill," I said.

"Oh well me too," She said.

"We don't have to rush into anything if you don't want to," I said.

"Okay good," She said. She stood up and grabbed my hand lightly. "Why don't you induct me into the mile high club?" She playfully showed her lace bra.

"I hope you're ready for your induction," I said grabbing her ass.

_Patricia_

Newest mile high club member is me. Having sex everywhere. I got up from his arms and put on my clothes again.

"The plane is landing please buckle up," The pilot called. I got in my seat and attempted to put on my new stilettos. They are spiked, and Christian Loubuttion and sexy. I gripped the seat as the plane landed smoothly. I unbuckled and Eddie and I left our private cabin and walked outside. It's so pretty here. We were like right next to the ocean and there was a huge boat.

"So I'm guessing we get there by boat," I said. Eddie nodded and took my hand.

"Let's get on!" Eddie yelled. We all cheered and got on board. This is a sexy ass boat. I looked around and saw two people at the bar.

"Who are you?" I asked. The people turned around and I was ambushed.

"Happy birthday!" KT called hugging me. I hugged my best friend and my twin.

"Happy birthday, you stole my face this day," Piper said. I rolled my eyes.

"You are the clone here," I said. She laughed and gave me the very dramatic Hollywood air kisses. I flipped around and looked at my boyfriend who was lening against the doorframe. "I'm glad you brought them here!"

"I'm great with surprises," He said. I smiled. "Go to the bedroom with the the door has a crown on it and change into the swimsuit,"

"Is it a g-string?" I asked.

"You think I would put you in a g-string around my friends?" He asked. Point there. I walked around the yacht and found the room with the crown on the door. I found a black and gold bikini. It was basically black but had gold chains draping down. I walked to the main deck where everyone was in swimsuits. There was a round of cheers when I came out.

"Looking sexy, Trix," Joy called. She was drinking a mimosa. I swear these people drink all damn day. It's morning. I slid into the pool next to Eddie. He looked good in his swim trunks and his Ray-bans. He kissed me and I heard an aw from Amber.

"So are we staying on a boat or hotel?" I asked.

"Hotel, and it's amazing," Amber said.

"It is," Joy agreed.

"What's planned for my weekend?" I asked.

"Lots of stuff," Eddie said.

"You're being all secretive and shit," I said.

"Yep, all for good reason," Nina said. I sighed and looked off the distance. The water was blue and gorgeous. You could see everything and it was just gorgeous. I smiled. This is going to be amazing.

* * *

**_Ciao my bella's. So Patricia's birthday is going down and it's fantabulous. You should look up the perfection that is Tahiti! It's so hard to describe it's perfect. Thank you for 216 reviews and support I love you guys. :)_**

**_YackAttack: :) and yes haha I tricked you! _**

**_OnlyPearl: You have to stay lmao. Thank you and yes peddie feels! She's a very spoiled girl and the party will be awesome._**

**_SugarCubes101: So much fluff you're gonna die lol. Thank you and ik so peddie :)_**

**_Peddie213: Just a little whipped. He's like her slave and thank you._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Ikr haha that would have been bad._**

**_PeddieMilliamson: Yes you can lol thank you so much :). I'm glad you enjoy my updates, aw you're perf._**


	23. All hail Queen Tricia

_Patricia_

I love Tahiti already. The boat stopped and we had to switch to a smaller boat to get brought over to the houses or hotels or whatever this is. Everyone couple got in their own smaller boat. It's like a life raft.

"Do you see it?" Eddie asked. I saw houses in the water. Like on stilts in the water. The boat got there and Eddie lifted me up. He got on and we walked on the boardwalk. Below you could just see the fish the water was so clear. This is amazing. "It's the biggest house," Eddie said.

"Of course it is," I said.

"We do things big for your big day," He said. I stood in front of the large hut thing and Eddie opened it. On the outside it looked pretty normal, like a beach hut but the inside was amazing. I looked around. A huge king sized bed, an area where you can just drop into the ocean, a sexy bathroom, couch, bar, Jacuzzi and a little mediation area. I love it. I walked outside and took a plunge into the water. "Yacker!" Eddie yelled.

"Come on!" I called back. He jumped into the water and grabbed my waist pulling me close. He kissed me.

"Happy birthday, my Regina," He said.

"Happy birthday, my King," I responded. He grabbed my face and kissed me again. "What are we doing today?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Well I have lunch and dinner planned," He said.

"Let's go surfing," I said.

"Whatever you want," He said.

"But wait you don't have boards," I said.

"Oh don't I?" He said cheekily. He swam over to the house and grabbed something off of the small deck we had. He pulled off two surfboards and handed me a mint green one with gold etching. He had a matching one. I climbed ontop of it and we just floated a while.

"This place is perfect," I said. I looked at the fishes swimming below me and smiled.

"I thought you might like this," Eddie said.

"Everyone would like this," I said.

"Point," He said.

"What are we doing tonight?" I asked.

"Going to a club," He said.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, didn't you say you wanted to go to a strip club?" He said laying on his back.

"Were going to a strip club?" I asked.

"You don't want to?" He asked.

"No, I do! I'm excited, I've never been before," I said.

"It's just a bunch of sluts," He said.

"Fun," I said. He chuckled a little. "It'll be fun for both of us,"

"I'm not getting any lap dances," He said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't need too," He said.

"I command you to get a lap dance," I said.

"We're with the guys Trix, I don't want a lap dance from a guy," He said.

"Ew," I said.

"What?" He asked.

"I hate male strippers," I said.

"You want to go to a strip club," He said.

"Well I don't want see dick flopping around, I like girl strippers because you know you don't have to see lady parts with their costumes but guys part are just jiggling all around, it's gross. I wanna see girl strippers," I said. I laid on my back on the surfboard, back stroking.

"Fine, I'll be right back," He said. He dove off his surfboard and to the house. I laid there just playing with my arms in the water. I saw a fin and flipped out. I flipped on my stomach and paddled away. The fin got closer. Shit. I shrieked as my board was flipped. I thrashed around but then realized something. It's just a dolphin. A cute little dolphin. That scared the shit out of me. I smiled and rubbed it's smooth body.

"Hi dolphin. You scared the living hell out of me. I thought I was going to die," I said rubbing it's mouth thingy. "You're cute though," I said. I kissed it's nose mouth thing.

"Cheating on me eh Williamson," I heard Eddie said as he swam over. I smiled and rubbed the dolphin.

"He's my lover," I said. "We're running away together and having mutant babies, goodbye forever weasel," I teased.

"You won't leave me," He teased back grabbing my waist.

"It's too late," I said in a dramatic voice. "I'm having his dolphin babies,"

"I see he forgets condoms too," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but we are in love," I said. I patted the dolphin's head.

"Punk," Eddie teased. He rubbed it's head too. "He's cute though. Is it a he? Because you might me knocked up by a female dolphin,"

"You're so weird," I said.

"I'm calling you Dolp-Tricia," He said. "And your kids will be named Dolp-am and Dolp-yacker," He said.

"You know it, and we'll be sexy," I said. "So what were you doing?"

"Calling the strip club, changing the strippers," He said.

"Good," I said. "And we'll get you a proper strip tease. Maybe I'll do it myself,"

"Can I get a lap dance too?" He asked.

"You can get that anytime," I said. He smacked my ass and I laughed.

_Eddie_

Patricia and I hung around the ocean until lunch time. We took a boat to where the restaurant was for lunch. We walked inside and were met with a round of "Hey's!" from our friends.

"There's the birthday girl," Joy said.

"And Piper," Patricia said.

"I already had my own little celebration," Piper said.

"And I wasn't invited?" Patricia asked dramatically sitting down next to her. I sat on the other side of Patricia.

"She had a date with a millionaire," KT said.

"What's his name?" Patricia asked.

"Duncan," Piper said. "He took me out to dinner," She said. Duncan. Why does that name sound familiar? Eh probably no one important.

"Ooh, what was your present," Patricia said. Piper held out her wrist showing a diamond bracelet.

"Pretty," Amber complimented.

"I can do better," I said.

"Eddie," Patricia scolded. I grinned and looked at Fabian. He handed me a box and I opened it up presenting it to my Queen. "Oh my god," She said. It was a crown. It was diamond with diamond flowers as well.

"Happy birthday," I said.

"Damn, you're going to be wearing more than a bank by the time this trip is over," Jerome said.

"That's a good thing," Joy said playing with her drink. I put the crown on Patricia's head and secured it down. She placed a kiss on my lips and grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me close. I kissed her hard, tongue slipping into her mouth. We pulled away and smiled at each other.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" I said. She shook her head and kissed me again. I take that as a yes.

* * *

_**Heyyy! Birthday! Haha so much fun. They shall go to the strip club which should be interesting lol. You can tell me any suggestions you have because I like your ideas because sometimes you're more creative than me XD. Thank you for my over 9,100 views! OMG you guys read a lot haha. Thank you :D. Ily guys. Muah. **_

_**Alex: Thank you and the bday shall be amazing. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx (X2): So many feels! Eddie is putty in her hands and thank you XD. **_

_**YackAttack: Yes BS is a fun game! **_

_**Kty: Thank you haha and okay that's good. There shall be more action and I'll take that into consideration! :) There is a lot more birthday left. **_

_**Hoalover: Thank you and awww XD**_

_**Peddie 213: Yes they just do it everywhere! Lol the Mile High club is what people call it though. Haha yes you must have your twin and best friend involved. Thank you :)**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yes happy birthday Trixie! It only gets better from here. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes, Trixie is getting older! And it's going to be amazing and Tahiti is perfection! Yes Trixie gets a promise ring, so they will be together foreverrr. **_


	24. Love and Strippers

_Eddie_

Patricia and I were getting ready for dinner. After lunch all we did was sleep from the jetlag and make out. Patricia was in the shower while I was looking at her biggest gift. Well most important. She would get it before we left and would love it but their was one more prize for today. I slightly smiled at the biggest present and tucked it away. Patricia came out in a floral towel and a towel on her head.

"Hey Patricia," I said.

"Hey Eddie," She said. "How am I supposed to dress for dinner?"

"I don't know, however you want we're going to the strip club after so nothing too fancy," I said.

"Okay good to know," She said. I nodded and sprayed my cologne. "I can smell you over here,"

"I smell great," I said brushing my hair.

"Sure, you do," She said. She slipped into a tight multi-colored dress. "Zip me up,"

"Okay," I said. I zipped up her back and she straightened up. "Can you breath?"

"Of course I can," She said. She slid on colorful high heels and went to go do her hair. "Any more shockers for me?"

"You know it," I said. She laughed slightly.

"Am I going to have a 50 ton birthday cake?" She teased.

"Something like that," I said. The cake is awesome. She came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later with huge brown curls and her crown on. "Let's go," She nodded and we got on the speed boat that I had. She shakily sat down in her heels and I smiled. She looks good just uncomfterable. She sat in a weird way like a broken doll. I drove my speed boat to the land part of the island, well by the pier. I got out then helped out Patricia. I grabbed her hand and put a blindfold on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," I said.

"I know I'm going to dinner," She said as I guided her.

"Well there's a surprise," I said.

"Jeez," She said. She only stumbled a little bit when I took her to the table, which I had put on the beach and was decorated awesomely. Like there's fire and flowers, and fire. There's lots of fire.

"Happy birthday," Everyone cheered and I ripped off the blindfold. She smiled happily.

"Thank you," Patricia said sitting down. She kissed me.

"You're welcome," I said contently.

"You're so spoiled, like a baby," Nina said.

"That's my motto act like a lady, spoiled like a baby," Amber said.

"Yet I don't see Alfie doing this shit for you," Jerome said.

"Zitto, prima che io schiaffo il crap fuori di voi!" Amber threatened. Translation, Shut up before I slap the crap out of you.

"Mi piacerebbe vederti provare, blondie," Jerome said. Amber held up her knife in a menacing way.

"Try me," She said. Jerome snorted.

"No fighting, on my birthday," Patricia said. "Unless it's really entertaining, then you may continue," She said. She took a long drink of her martini and I laughed.

_Patricia_

Dinner made me fat, in my mind and possibly body. We ate shrimp, salad, steak, salmon, sushi, pasta, and so much other stuff. I leaned back on my throne. Yes throne, this chair is a throne.

"Full Patricia?" Alfie asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Don't be yet," Eddie said. He clapped his hands and a bunch of waiters came out with a bunch of desserts then I saw something so spectacular. My birthday cake! It was huge and it had sparklers coming out of it. It was sat in front of me. I would blow out the sparklers but I don't know if you can.

"Blow on the sparklers," Amber said.

"I don't think they go out," I said.

"Just try," Eddie said. I blew and they went out. Weird. "Happy birthday angel," Eddie said kissing my head. I grabbed his cheeks and pulled him close to my lips. My tongue went into his mouth and we snogged.

"Get a room," Someone called. We just kept snogging. I pulled away and he kissed my nose. The cake was black and turquoise. It had a big black bow on it and a bunch of little details on it. I grabbed a handful from the cake and smashed it into his face. Everyone started laughing. Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed his own handful slinging it back at me.

"Don't ruin the cake anymore! I need a piece," Alfie said. We all got a piece or two and then Eddie and I got back to throwing it at each other. I was covered in cake and so was he. I filled my hand with cake and slid it down his face. He grabbed me with his cakey hands and dipped me down kissing me. My leg kicked into the air. It's like that picture with that solider and that nurse or whatever she is. Except there's cake involved. He let me up and licked his lips.

"I like this cake," He said. I laughed and threw my head back. I looked back down and saw him on one knee. My eyes bugged out. He held out a box, again from Tiffany's.

"Eddie," I choked. He opened it revealing a ring. The air was still.

"Patricia, I love you. I've known I wanted you since I met you at the restaurant. You were different, and I like different. You're smart, gorgeous and I love you so much. Will you do the honor of being my wife?" He asked. My jaw dropped. We just stayed in the same position. "Patricia?"

"Yea," I croaked, in a voice that mimicked Cat Valentine from Victorious.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I don't know," I said still using the extremely squeaky voice.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I don't know," I repeated. He now looked nervous.

"Will you married me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I cried jumping onto him. We fell back into the sand and I kissed him passionately. There were cheers and I was basically bawling. Eddie sat up and wiped away my tears.

"What's wrong, my Queen?" He asked. "Do you not like the ring?" He continued.

"No, I love it. I just can't believe I'm getting married," I said wiping the tears from my eyes. He smiled and slid on the huge ring. I held my hands over my face crying still.

"I've never seen you cry," He said wiping the tears away. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked. I nodded. I looked at the ring. It was a huge pear shaped diamond with 3 diamond bands.

"It's so perfect," I said kissing him.

"I just wanted to make you one step closer to being Mrs. Miller," He said.

"Well that escalated quickly," Jerome said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean you got together fast," Jerome said.

"Well when you're in love you just know," Eddie said. "Now to the strip club,"

_Eddie_

I would be lying if I said I've never been to the strip club. I just don't want to go with my new fiancé. But it's what she wants so I do what my baby wants. We made it inside and to some seats.

"Hoes better know not to come get on Mick or I'll cut them," Joy said. She held out a switchblade.

"Motherhood's calmed you Joyless," Jerome said.

"I know right," Joy said. A girl with really big breast and really red hair came over. "Tell you're stripper friends to not touch my boyfriend," Joy said to her. "No lap dances,"

"Well do you want a lap dance?" The girl asked Joy. She crossed her arms over her almost exposed chest.

"Get a lap dance," Jerome said.

"Do it, do it, do it," We all started chanting.

"Fine," Joy agreed. The stripper laughed and got onto Joy's lap. She started to grind and twist and all sorts of shit. Joy did actually look a little amused. I looked at Patricia who was now downing drinks. She's going to be drunk soon. Joy paid the stripper for the lap dance and she walked away.

"Anyone want to try the stripper pole?" Nina asked playing with the garnish on her martini. There was a pole on the table in front of us.

"I wanna try," Patricia said. Oh no. I don't need her falling. She stepped up on the table and got on the pole.

"Trix, don't hurt yourself," Piper said. Patricia kicked off her heels and started swinging around the pole. I think I'm more in love. She flipped on the pole and did a split. You could sort of see her vagina in her thong.

"Shit," Jerome said.

"Watch it," I warned.

"She's very flexible," Mick said. Joy slapped him on the face.

"Engaged with a child. Remember that?" She said. Mick nodded and Joy was appeased. Patricia slid down the pole still in her split then jumped into my lap. I caught her. She was hysterically giggling. Yea she's drunk. She started to give me a lap dance.

"Get another, girl to come here," Patricia said. KT got another girl, and a stripper with brown hair came over. "Come lap dance with me," She said. The stripper nodded. Patricia pressed closer against me, leaning more into me. The stripper sat more on my legs. Patricia was grinding and pushing against me. I gulped. I think we need a stripper pole at home. Yep I adding one. Today's been amazing. I have a fiancé, my fiancé can pole dance and my fiancé is giving me a lap dance. My life is better than yours.

* * *

_**Strip clubs and engagement rings. Haha excitement on Patricia bday! It'll only get more interesting. Birthdays are full of surprises! Thank you for the support! 231 reviews, ah. Hehe ily guys.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: She's spoiled like a baby, and yes haha they don't know how much of a pain in the ass he will be later.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Strippers haha I hope you liked it and yes yes she did.**_

_**OnlyPearl: Good and thank you! He might as well spend his money on his Queen. Diamonds are a girls best friend! I like dolphins too, so adorable. Yes I love blurred lines and yes I have! Some people are all like "that song is pedophile like" and I'm like "psh no it isn't," Yes Patricia's birthday rocks. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Actually he just got here, remember it's a prequel. Eddie has many more surprises planned. I have a feeling that you died a little when they got engaged. **_

_**Kty: Yes the strip club! No problem I like all suggestions! I will update more. **_

_**Peddie213: He wasn't important back then. Yea it was just a little more than dinner lmao. Bday weekend is awesome. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Lol yes with the dolphin babies! Thank you :)**_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Well yes he is important, but he didn't bother them then. **_


	25. The Hangover, literally

_Eddie_

A drunk as hell Patricia laid in my arms passed out. The strip club was an entertaining mess. We're all way too drunk to be alone at home where we could fall in the water so we are on the yacht where we have attendants watching us so we won't fall off. I carried her into one of the bedrooms then went out to the deck. Fabian was there with Nina. I laid on one of the deck chairs and sighed.

"You're engaged," Nina slurred.

"Yep," I said.

"Are you ready to go back home yet?" Fabian asked.

"Not really," I said. "Why?"

"Well there's a painting on display in one of Soho's museums. It's going away the day we get back so it gives us less time to plan," He said.

"How much is it worth?" I asked.

"I know someone willing to pay 40 million," He said. Damn.

"Just have someone case the painting, when we get back we can take it," I said.

"Okay," He said.

"I think I'm going to bed," I said sitting up. I stretched and walked to the bedroom. Patricia was snoring in the bed. I chuckled and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I look a hot mess. Glitter was everywhere. Apparently there's lots of glitter in strip clubs. I stripped down and got into the shower. The warm water ran down my body. I started to wash myself.

"Eddiekins!" I heard a squeal. I was tackled onto the ground and saw Patricia jumped on top of me. She giggled hysterically. "Are you okay?"

"Patricia, I thought you were asleep," I said.

"No, I need like sex," She said.

"Wha-" I started. She smacked her lips onto mine and started to makeout with me. I kissed her harder and harder and grabbed her close. Well I think you can fill in the rest of the blanks.

_Patricia_

I'm so hungover. I woke up at the crack of dawn because I'm on a messed up sleep schedule. I saw I was in a pair of sex handcuffs. I found the key and slipped them off. I put on one of Eddie's button up shirts then went outside. Oh I'm on the yacht. Huh, I don't remember that. I made my way to the kitchen and peeked in. I saw a few chefs.

"Hey," I said. The chefs jumped and straightened up. "Can I have some food good for hangovers?"

"Sure," One said.

"Thank you I'll be on the deck," I said. I walked up and went to the main deck. I laid down on a long couch and opened up my shirt. I slid on my sunglasses and started to tan. I put in my earbuds, played some music. I sighed and shut my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw some guy staring at me. I screeched and wrapped myself in the button-up.

"S-sorry," He said blushing.

"Uh I'm kind of taken," I said.

"I know, I shouldn't have stared, please don't tell your fiancé he would kill me," The guy said.

"Why are you here?" I asked. He pointed to the array of food. "Okay fine, I won't tell just don't stare at my boobs again," I said. He nodded and scooted away. I turned to the food and licked my lips. It looks so good. I took a bite of the chips, or fries or whatever you call them. Fatty foods are hangover cures. I thought back to last night. I remember the engagement, and dinner and parts of the strip club and some of the sex. I don't know if Eddie had a condom or not but I'm on the pill. I looked at my food and found some ketchup. I also found a burger. Most people would be like "A burger at early am?" but if you have ever been as drunk as I was last night this feels good.

"Is there a mirror in your pants because I can see myself in them?" I heard. I turned around and saw Eddie wearing a wrinkled button up shirt like me.

"Lame pickup line," I said taking a sip of my milkshake.

"Did fast food throw up on the tray? Why are you eating all this?" He asked picking up a piece of pizza.

"I'm hungover stupid," I said face stuffed with burger.

"Ah," He said. He leaned back on the couch.

"We need to do some things about the engagement," I said.

"Which is?" He asked.

"Tell my parents maybe and yours," I said.

"I don't want to," He complained.

"Eddie, my parents are going to find out and so will your Mom. Who knows she could be in your apartment right now!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, where do your parents live?" He asked.

"Liverpool, England," I said.

"Jobs?" He asked. He was messing with his six pack.

"Just you know, a British Intelligence agent and a housewife," I said.

"British Intelligence agent?" He demanded.

"And a housewife!" I said.

"Patricia, your Dad takes down criminals!" He said.

"Don't worry he's like retired," I said. "Now he just plays golf and listens to my Mom bitch and moan," I said.

"Is he big?" He asked. Yes. He's like a body builder, big muscles.

"Well I guess you could say that," I said.

"Does he have a temper?" He asked. Yes. One time when I got grounded Dad had to put money in the "swear jar" and it was like enough for us to buy a new car. And he also broke a few things in the house. He got yelled at that night by Mom. I was in a lot of trouble that day. All because of a helix piercing.

"Only if provoked," I said. He groaned and I grabbed his hand. I glided my fingers over his knuckles then opened up his fist, massaging the palm. "Don't worry baby, you'll do fine. It's not like I really listen to him at all,"

"Yeah but what if he tries to kill me?" He asked. "I'm bringing security,"

"I don't care," I said.

"Rolling out the red carpet and shit," He said.

"I don't care," I said. He kissed my head.

"I have a surprise," He said.

"Of course you do," I said still rubbing his hands.

"It's a spa day to relax you from the hangoverness," He said.

"Okay," I said. "So what is it like platinum facials,"

"24 carat gold actually," He said. Jeez. "And they're gonna paint you in gold, then massage you with diamonds,"

"Diamonds?" I asked.

"Yea they like rub diamonds on your back," He said. "Then you're going to get a chocolate facial, then a mud bath, then a shower in a special smell then a manicure and a pedicure. Then you're getting your hair done and makeup done,"

"Anyone else coming?" I asked.

"Me," He said.

"You go to a spa?" I asked.

"I care about my looks," He said. I gave him a glare from under my sunglasses. "And make sure the masseuse are touching you properly," He said.

"You think one's going to finger me?" I asked.

"I read stories," He said.

"Of course you do," I said. He's so crazy and overprotective. I guess that's why I like him.

* * *

_**Bum bum bump bump bum. Update time happiness! Five almost Four days till Florida! Yes motherfucking yes! Haha so Eddie shall meet Trixie's parents, not for a little while but yeah she will. The reviews last chapter were crazy, thank you! OMG ALMOST 10,000 VIEWS! SO CLOSE! I'M GETTING EXCITED YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! MY GODDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD EXCITEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD! AND 275 REVIEWS! Haha. I'm excited. **_

_**Kamster4000: Thank you and I shall update soon! Thank you so so much I'm glad you enjoy what I do you're so nice.**_

_**Mangere275: Um, well, um. Haha I guess that's what happens lol.**_

_**Hoalover: Thank you my love.**_

_**Kty: Haha thank you. Excitement! I can totally do more home life because they are going home soon. Thank you beautiful bella, well bella does mean beautiful so gorgeous bella.**_

_**Guest: Thank you :)**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes that is how it happened lol. **_

_**OnlyPearl: Yes they are and Patricia has a sexy birthday. Thank you and yes Eddie is having fun with his lap dance. He did put together a lot.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you so much and yes but idk if you really want to see me. I kind of like the anonymous stuff but eh maybe.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha yay I'm glad you're happy. I have brightened your day! Yay you loved it.**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Yes they are, and I still have more surpises. Muah ah ah ah ah...**_

_**Peddie213: I'm full of surprises! Just wait til Ellie comes you'll have a heart attack, don't really have a heart attack it's an expression. Yea it sounded like she was going to say no, that was one of my tricks *wink wink*. Yea so it's like the early engagement balances it out. Yes she can work the pole lol! Yes the cake sounded good to me too, I like cake. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes and yes. So much shocks, and it was like a double shock face like surprised Patrick. Haha Patricia said yes, but then again it took them like 10 years to make it happen so it like balances it out. And yeah but she kind of didn't want to ruin Eddie's mood. Well she isn't professional she can just split and twist on it. It probably isn't that hard to pole dance. Not that I have but it looks easy. **_

_**gabigirl626: Yes, yes she is. **_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Perfection is what I strive for so yay. Hehe thank you for the support. **_


	26. Spa day

_Patricia_

Spa's aren't in general my thing but I need to relax. Eddie and I are in the locker room where we changed into robes. He was doing something on his phone, so I pulled it away.

"You're supposed to be relaxed, without your phone," I said.

"But, I need it," He said. I put it in my locker and slammed it shut, slightly rolling my eyes. I grasped his hand in mine then tugged him along.

"Are you getting a diamond massage too?" I asked.

"No, just a athletic massage," He said. We stepped into the room where the massages were and found a boy and a girl. Eddie instantly snarled. Even though I'm engaged the guy was hot and I think Eddie knew that. The girl was hot too so he shouldn't be complaining.

"Hi, I'm Chad and I'll be helping the beautiful lady today," Chad said. He kissed my hand and I smiled. Well damn. "And this is Robyn," He gestured to a girl. Eddie pulled me closer in a chokingish hug.

"This beautiful lady is _my_ fiancé," Eddie said. Then he placed a stern kiss on me, it's like he's marking his territory. I'm Eddie territory now.

"That's great bruh," Chad said.

"Yes, yes it is," Eddie said in a bitter voice.

"Okay, you can follow us this way," Robyn said. Eddie pulled me a few paces behind them and bent to my ears.

"That's great bruh. Seriously who talks like that?" Eddie asked mimicking Chad.

"He does," I said.

"I don't like him," He said.

"Well I'm letting the lovely Robyn be all on you," I said looking at the KT skinned tone girl.

"It isn't the same," He said. I rolled my eyes and walked ahead of him. We were taken into a room with two massage table thing. Chad took my hand and guided me to his table. I should be stopping him but jealous Eddie is so damn fun.

"Be careful we wouldn't want you hurt," Chad said.

"You wouldn't want yourself hurt," Eddie spat. I rolled my eyes and laid face first on the table, putting my head in the hole. I felt Chad's hands slip off my robe. I saw Eddie's head go through the hole and glare at me. "You're enjoying this," He hissed.

"Something like that," I joked. He grumbled some nonsense to himself and I felt a scorching hot sensation on my back. "Okay that hurts, what is that?"

"Hot towels," Chad said. He placed more on my legs and I winced.

"Patricia you should totally wax," Robyn said.

"I should what?" I asked. No she isn't about to tell me I'm hairy.

"Just be smoother, Chad's actually so good at it," She said. I think she just called me hairy. I am offended. The hot towels were removed from my back and I felt a weird sensation on my back.

"And this is?" I asked.

"The diamonds," He said. I nodded as he started to rub my back in the diamonds, and it felt good. I looked over at my boyfriend and saw him tense up then release. I looked over at Robyn to see her cracking all his muscles and realigning them. She cracked his knees and he winced.

"You're really tense," Robyn said. "What's your job?"

"Just a little bit of everything," Eddie murmured.

"You need to take more breaks," Robyn said. Chad's hands went south of my back and to my ass. I don't know if that's part of the massage or if he's just perving. His hands groped my ass but it was in a way that made it more soothing so maybe he did massage it like he was supposed to. He went to my legs and then my feet. Eddie was cracking and popping and groaning.

"You okay?" I teased.

"His back is tense,' Robyn said. She kneaded into his back and there was a lot of popping noises. Eddie groaned and I laughed. "Okay so we're going to use hot rocks, you need to relax,"

"Fine," Eddie said. Robyn placed hot rocks onto his back and his face eased. Chad was still rubbing me and then lifted me up so I was sitting on my knees.

"Now the facial so lets go to another room," Chad said.

"No, there will be no going anywhere without me!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Relax before you hurt yourself," Robyn said.

"We'll just be next door," Chad said.

"I don't care," Eddie said. I groaned and put on my robe. When whiny pants was done we went to the facial room. Well I think it's a whole body facial. There was a beep and Chad looked at his phone.

"Man, I gotta go. I'll be right back," Chad said. He ducked out of the room and another guy came in. Eddie eyed him down then decided he wasn't a threat.

"I'm Blake," The guy said.

"Great, now facial me," I said. I laid with my face up this time and he grabbed a mix of what I guess is the facial. He took a brush and painted the gold on. It felt weird and wet. When he finished with my face he led me to this shower type thing. I was sprayed with gold all over. I stepped out of the shower and Eddie grinned.

"I could just steal you," Eddie teased. I rolled my eyes and stayed pretty still. I felt a finger slid into my vagina and felt a kiss on my neck. It was Blake. Eddie didn't notice because he was busy with Robyn. Of course the guy he's worried about is the one who leaves me alone.

"You're sexy," Blake said. I didn't respond. He thinks he can just touch me anywhere? No that isn't okay.

_Eddie_

While Patricia was covered in gold I talked to Robyn. The door opened and the evil Chad came in. He smiled.

"Sorry, my dog was let out. You can go Blake," Chad said. Blake left. I like that guy. He isn't threatening. No but Chad is just flirting it up.

"Eddie, come here a second," Patricia said. I walked over. "Blake just touched me, like touched me then kissed me," She said. That guy? That nerd? I clenched my fist and stormed out of the room walking down the corridor. I found Blake and grabbed him by the shoulders pinning him to the wall.

"You think it's okay to finger my fiancé and kiss her?" I demanded. He said nothing. "Well it isn't," I continued. I punched him in the face and he winced.

"She's too sexy to resist," He teased. He is trying to get murdered.

"Sick bastardo," I snarled. I went into my pocket but realized I was in a robe. Dammit I need my gun. I dragged him through the building and found an outdoor room with a Jacuzzi and an open view of the ocean. Perfect. I threw him over the edge and crossed my arms satisfied. I watched him fall and hit the water. He didn't die or pass out but it was satisfying because he looked hurt. I walked back inside and to the room where Patricia was now in some sort of shower washing off the body facial.

"Where did you go?" Robyn asked.

"Just talking to one of your employee's," I said. "Blake needs to be fired,"

"He's just a weird dude, never known what was wrong," Chad said.

"He just hit on my fiancé, and touched her," I said.

"Where is he now?" Robyn asked. I shrugged. Floating in the ocean, can't swim because when I threw him he hurt his leg.

"Dunno," I said. Patricia came from the shower and looked at us talking.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said. She quirked her eyebrows but left it alone. We walked over to a different room with a pedicure chair thing. Patricia sat down.

"You need to get a pedicure," Patricia said.

"I do fine at grooming myself," I said.

"Come on just fix those hangnails Robyn," Patricia said. I rolled my eyes but nodded sitting in a chair next to her. The rest of the spa day was us getting nails done me without polish obviously, Patricia got waxed, She got her hair and makeup done then we went to a late lunch because the spa took all day then we went to walk on the beach because I had yet another surprise. My arm wrapped around her and I held her hand.

"What did you do to Blake?" She asked.

"Made him swim with the fishes," I joked. Never thought I would get to say that.

"God," Patricia groaned. I looked at my glowing girlfriend.

"You look gorgeous," I said.

"Thank you. So where are we going?" She asked.

"Here," I said turning her around. It was a picnic set up.

"Very romantic," She said. We sat down on the blanket and I opened the picnic basket. There was salads and pasta and sandwiches. "Please tell me there is no alcohol in there," She said.

"No, they no we're still hung over," I said. I pulled out two lemonade's in glass bottles. She smiled and put straws in them.

"This is nice," She said looking at the sunset.

"Yea it is," I said.

"Sucks we leave tomorrow," She said.

"I know, but we have to get back to home life," I said. She nodded.

"How much shit do you think we'll have to do when we get back?" She asked.

"A ton," I said. "Tomorrow we have to steal some stupid painting,"

"You like art?" She asked. She took a sip of her lemonade.

"No, well I guess but this is to sell," I said.

"I remember when you bought me that painting the first week we met," She said laughing a little. I smiled.

"She's a colorful artist," I said.

"Yep, I put that picture in the bathroom," She said.

"Such a proper face for a 10,000 dollar painting," I said.

"It looked good there," She defended. We both laughed and I sat down my food pulling her into my lap. I rubbed her exposed thighs and kissed her again. "You smell like pesto," She said.

"So do you," I said.

"We can't have sex tonight," She said.

"Why?" I whined.

"I'm out of birth control, I need to get more tomorrow," She said.

"But I have condoms," I said.

"I'll think about it," She said tracing her foot in the sand.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want," I said. She nodded and looked down at her ring. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just a little weird feeling," She said. I felt her forehead and she felt warm.

"Do you want to call it a night?" I questioned.

"No way," She said. She then stuffed a sandwich into her mouth and I laughed.

"You're always so hungry," I said.

"And I'm starting to get fat, I need to get to the gym," She said.

"You look normal," I said.

"I feel pudgy put always want more," She said. I shrugged.

"Maybe a tapeworm is in there," I joked. She rolled her eyes and playfully shoved me. I laughed and pulled her into a hug. "Just kidding, I bet it's all in your mind,"

* * *

_**Hm Patricia sick haha what do you think is wrong with her? The spa day went weird with Blake and Chad and Eddie's protectiveness. Then they had a picnic at sunset. Romantical! Oh my gerd over 10,000 reviews, that's totally crazy! 250 reviews, 34 favorites and 29 follows! I love you guys soo much it's crazy! Thank you!**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you so much :D**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Yes she was smashed and idk maybe she is knocked up. **_

_**HouseofCarlee: Thank you and yes one well two thrown drinks led to being engaged and in love. Thank you and idk maybe I will, I just don't know what time that would be. Thank you I try and make the mafianess good. You will see more perverting people :) yay. I am on the east coast in the America so EST (Eastern Standard Time). **_

_**SugarCubes101: Tell me the theory, you want to tell me the theory. He's always overprotective lol he doesn't want anyone touching his Queen or Regina as he calls her. Thank you :D**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and yes they will meet and it shall be interesting :) especially Eddie and Mr. Williamson. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yes very creppy, and maybe he'll make a reappreance to stir things up again. Thank you and he'll meet them both and she'll meet his Dad as well.**_


	27. Just dissapear

_Patricia_

Sadly we came home today. I opened the apartment door and plopped on the couch face first. I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. Eddie went into the bedroom with a bunch of guys who had our luggage. I sighed and flipped through the channels. Nothing is on! I kept flipping then got into the higher channels. I found an action movie and clicked on it. I have to pay for it? Eh Eddie will be fine. I clicked the pay for it button then started to watch.

"Come on Tricia," Eddie said.

"I'm tired," I complained.

"I told you we had to get a painting so let's go," He said. I groaned and stood up. I was already dressed in my all black bodysuit and boots and he was dressed in his black bodysuit and boots.

"Let's go, before I fall asleep," I mumbled grabbing a black duffel bag. I walked outside and Eddie and I took the back stairs into the parking garage. "Which car?"

"Doesn't matter," He said shrugging. I nodded and opened the doors to the Escalade. We got in the front seats and I rubbed my eyes tiredly. I had to get up at the crack of dawn and now my time zone's are all off. "You won't a cup of coffee?"

"Yea," I said. He pulled into the Starbucks drive thru and ordered me a latte. I drank that while he drove to the museum. We sat in the car and Eddie sent out the text he needed to send. Soon there was a fire alarm blaring and people exited. Eddie and I snuck in through a "loose" air vent. There the painting was just on display. Eddie and I put in earplugs to block out the shrill noise. Eddie and I ran to the painting. He smashed off the frame and I caught the painting placing it into a cylinder container.

"HEY!" I heard. Eddie and I whipped around to be faced with some museum cops or whatever. "Freeze," And we have no mask on so they can see our features. Eddie pulled out his pistol and fired two shots in there chest. He grabbed my hand then we darted out of the museum. Fabian and Jerome were waiting for us. I tossed Fabian the painting and he caught it. I pulled off the bodysuit to show my normal clothes and pulled my hair out of a ponytail.

"So where's this going?" I asked.

"California," Jerome answered.

"Send it off before police shut the city down looking for it," Eddie instructed. Then we all got into the cars we were supposed to be in and took off. I kicked up my feet on the dashboard and fell asleep.

_Eddie_

I looked at my sleeping girlfriend and chuckled. Jetlag rarely bothers me anymore but I guess she doesn't travel that much. I parked the car in the parking garage and carried her into the elevator then into the apartment. I placed her in the bed and went into the kitchen. I smiled and opened up a small cage. A small puppy bounced out. This was my second to last present for my girlfriend. It was a Teacup Maltese and it was just born. Patricia's never had a dog so tada. The other was a house in a place she's always wanted to go which is in Japan. Besides I don't have a house there but I found a Japanese Mafia leader willing to do business with me so I guess I'll be taking a lot of trips.

"Alright puppy let's set up for Mommy," I said picking up the dog. I haven't named it yet, I'll leave that to Patricia. I know it's a she and apparently she's pretty well mannered. She doesn't chew up everything so I think that's good. I had her brought here with the men who brought in the luggage but surprisingly Patricia didn't notice. I carried the puppy into it's new "bedroom", yes I gave the puppy it's own room but it's for good reason. Amber designed it so I guess it's okay looking. When I opened the door I was met with a light pink room with white polka dots. I sat the puppy down and she bounded over to the small river I had running through the house.

She looked at it and cautiously put her paw in the water. I smiled. She cocked her head and put her other paws in the water. She padded around splashing the water and yipped.

"You're a pretty girl," I cooed. She yipped and bounced around. "I'm glad you're pretty, because you were expensive," I said. It's a purebred which Amber insisted Patricia needed a purebred. She bounced around a little bit more and wagged her tail shaking off the water. She walked into the dog house, actually scratch that the dog mansion and sat on her bed. She put her head into the pillows. I pulled her out and she scratched the air. I tied a black bow around her then sat her back inside where she went to sleep. I guess the two women in my life have that in common. I left the room and headed to the kitchen expecting to see my chef but remember he had the day off. Damn. Well maybe I can cook something? That'd be a good surprise but what can I cook? I called Nina.

"Yea Eddie?" Nina asked.

"You should tell me what to cook," I said.

"Why don't you cook up some reservations at a restaurant since you can't cook," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"Just tell me something I can cook," I said.

"I don't know how much time do you have?" She asked.

"I don't know," I said.

"I'm kind of in the middle of an um issue," She said.

"Which is?" I asked.

"Nothing," She said sharply.

"Damn then," I said. She hung up. "Rude," I said. Oh well that's why they created take out and I can pretend like I made it. I ordered two burgers, fries and shakes. I love take out. I heard a whimpering and looked into the bedroom. Patricia was fast asleep. I opened the dogs door and she ran through my legs. I groaned as she bounced through the house.

"We have to keep quiet until someone gets here with food," I said to it. She kept yipping. "Let's walk around the apartment," I said. I clipped on a collar and leash then started to walk her around the apartment building. Through the gym, through the pool room, through the restaurant, day care, lobby. We were making a trip through the lobby and I saw a delivery guy come in. I walked towards him.

"Can I help you?" The deliver man asked.

"Is that for Eddie Miller?" I asked.

"Yes," He said.

"That's me," I said. He nodded and I handed him the money then went into the elevator with my dog. She curled up at my feet for the long ride to my floor. The doors opened and we walked down the hallway and into the apartment. I sat the dog on the bar and she laid there while I unpacked the bags. "This is how you trip your fiancé into thinking that you cooked something when you didn't," I said. I quickly took out the burgers then put them near the vents so it would travel into the bedroom. I also waved a fan in front of the food to make the kitchen smell like it. I'm a genius. I put the food onto plates, with a pickle and poured the milkshakes into glasses. I buried all of the "evidence" in the garbage disposal and then I was ready to pretend like I cooked dinner.

I placed the food on a tray and then placed the tray on this 'servant' I have. It's for when I'm watching a basketball game and I don't want to get up so I always put a bunch of beers on it then remote control it to me. I guided it to the bedroom and picked up the puppy. The servant robot thing opened the door and I walked over to Patricia.

"Trixie, get up," I cooed. I slightly shook her and she swatted at me. "I have food, and a surprise,"

"I'm tired weasel," She said.

" I cooked," I said. She cracked open an eye.

"You?" She asked.

"Of course," I said. She opened her other eye then saw the puppy.

"What is that?" She asked.

"Our new dog," I said placing the puppy in her lap. The puppy licked her hands and arms. Patricia smiled and the puppy placed its self right next to her.

"She's adorable," She said holding her up Lion King style. "What's its name?"

"Whatever you want it to be," I said.

"Snow White because she's white," She said.

"How creative," I said. She slapped me across the face then sat Snow White at her feet. "Did you take your birth control?"

"Yeah and it's making me sick to my stomach," She said. I placed the tray of food on her lap and rubbed her sided.

"Maybe it's the tapeworm," I said.

"I don't have a tapeworm!" She exclaimed.

"You don't know that," I said. She rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom to was her hands. Snow White walked over to me and gave me big eyes staring at my food. "No," I said. She kept looking at me. I went into the kitchen and brought some dog treats to the room. She bounced off the bed and walked over to the treats. I gave her 4 to chew on. I got back on the bed and ate my own food. Patricia came from the bathroom in pajamas. I kissed her head and she started to eat.

"This is good, weasel," She said.

"I know," I said.

"Maybe you can cook for me more," She said taking a fry into her mouth. God I hope not. This was exhausting enough. And I didn't even really cook. After about 15 minutes there was a beep and Patricia went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. I made cooing noises at Snow White and Patricia came out with a red blotchy face. She ran through the apartment.

"Patricia!" I called. She just kept walking slamming the door behind her. I caught up to her at the elevator as it was about to close.

"Goodbye Eddie, I need to leave," She said. "Forever," And the doors slid shut. I clenched my fist and ran a hand through my hair. I felt tears slip out of my eyes. No she can't be leaving me. She can't leave me. I punched the wall creating a hole and growled. This isn't happening.

_Patricia_

I was shaking and crying. I sat on the ground curled up in a ball crying and hiccupping. My face looked up and I cried looking at the gold elevator. I'm not right for this any of this. No, I can't do this. I can't do this! I can't do this to myself, I can do this to Eddie and I can't do this to this thing! I need to hide, I just need to disappear.

* * *

_**Start some drama, start some start some drama. Big cliffy! Patricia ran away and Eddie's fuming. What was in the bathroom? Although I feel like you already know. Why did she run away? What is she going to do? You have to read to find out. Yea what's happening to them isn't as sweet and mushy as it ended up being in the end. And there's a puppy! I love puppies, but I've never had a dog sadly. But I want a little Maltese. I've been around a lot of dogs though. Chapter 2 of the day coming a little earlier which is good. Also give suggestions or something. Ily guys so uh deuces. **_

_**Kty: Thank you and what is your theory? Haha okay.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Maybe...yes.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thanks and yes... **_

_**SugarCubes101: What's the full theory and Blake is a doodoo head. Eddie always goes all out and thank you so much! I'm freaking out. **_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Mmmhmm yes.**_

_**Peddie213: Yes lmao he's great with timing. Yes yes she is preggo.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Patricia is smexy lol. Yes Eddie makes them swim with the fishes.**_

_**Cloudywithachanceofpeddie: Maybe it's a baby tapeworm lol.**_

_**Hoalover: Yes he is and thank you.**_


	28. One and a half months later

_1 1/2 months later_

_Patricia_

I left. I just disappeared. I didn't take any of his money or his things. I sat the ring down in the lobby and told the doorman to give it back to him. I moved to the slums in Brooklyn in a one room apartment. Not one bedroom, one room. A pull out bed, a toilet, a sink, a shower and a mini fridge.

I'm pregnant and I don't know what to do. I just want it to disappear but then again I don't. But I made up my mind. I'm looking for an adoptive family for my baby. I'm in social services with a worker waiting for a family to meet with right now. I was shaking. I probably look like some sort of a drug addict but I'm tired and worn out. A family walked in. It was a male and a female and they looked a pretty good age as well as normal. I put my hands on my slightly bumpy stomach. I'm only like almost 2 months along.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Simon," The social worker said. The woman smiled at me and I forced a smile back. "Let's go talk," Samantha, the social worker said. We walked into a room and I sat next to Samantha looking at my hands.

"I'm glad you bumped us up on this list of adoptive parents," Mrs. Simon beamed.

"Well thank Ms. Williamson for that," The social worker said.

"How far along are you?" Mr. Simon asked.

"Not far at all," I said.

"This is fantastic you could move in with us and we could pay all of your expenses," Mrs. Simon said.

"I haven't decided if I want to give it up," I said.

"Wh-what?" Samantha asked.

"I just don't know, if I want to give my child away. I haven't talked to the father about it and I'm just confused," I said.

"I assure you we're qualified," Mrs. Simon said. I nodded and things started to go through my mind. This child doesn't have a chance to stay with these people. He's going to find my baby and take it back.

"This, isn't a good idea, I-I'm so sorry for getting up your hopes. Maybe I'll change my mind but I do need to get to work now," I said. I exited the room and wiped the stray tears down my face. Ever since this whole damn pregnancy I've been a hormonal mess. I went into the bathroom, put on my blonde wig and changed into a plaid shirt with shorts before running outside.

I'm not Patricia Williamson anymore. I'm only Patricia to the government but no where else. I'm Regina because that's what he called me, Regina. Regina isn't pregnant, Regina is a girl who works in a convenience store. I went to the bus stop and waited, my brown bag hanging over my shoulder. My hand rested on my abdomen. I guess the next step is abortion. More of using my real name, more chances of him to find me because of it. The bus pulled up and I piled on with a bunch of other people. I stood, holding onto the pole. The ride was short to my job. I stepped off the bus, walked inside and walked behind the desk where my boss/co worker was waiting.

"You're late Regina," Kali said. Kali is a stoner who just happens to own this store. I swear coming into work is just as bad as me smoking pot myself. But the pay is good because we're the only two that work. I got behind the register and sat on the stool. I pulled out my phone and looked up abortion clinics. So many to choose from. "Regina," Kali said.

"Sorry Kali," I said putting my phone away. She gave me an "I'm watching you look" and disappeared her connecting apartment and I was hit with a wave of weed and a bunch of mens voices. Gross. I counted the profits from her shift and placed them in the safe in the back office. I scratched the stupid wig I had and shifted it around.

No one came in for a long time. I kicked up my feet and leaned back bored. I went back to looking at clinics. So many choices. I just hope that I have the guts to do it.

"Regina!" A voice called. Kali came out looking high as hell.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Come meet my friends," She said. She grabbed my hand and jerked me up the stairs. A bunch of scraggy looking guys were smoking weed out of a bong. Why the hell do I work here again? "This is Regina!" She exclaimed tossing me at the pile of guys. I tripped and fell onto a guy only in his boxers. Ew.

"Hi baby," He said showing his yellow teeth. I gagged and he pulled me into his arms. No this is ew. Kail sat in some guys lap and they started to snog. Whoever the hell was holding me pulled me closer. I just want to get away from him. He blew a wave of smoke in my face and I covered my mouth. This is disgusting. He pulled on my wig. "Let's go to the back," He slurred. He gripped my wrist and pulled me into some bedroom tossing me onto the bed. I sat up and he plopped ontop of me. My stomach hurt like hell.

"Get off of me," I said throwing him off. In that process he ripped off my wig. He furrowed his blonde eyebrows.

"He-hey, I know you. Some man is looking fu-fur you," The man stumbled. "You're staying here! He's gonna give me money,"

"For your addiction," I scoffed. He grabbed my actual hair and shook me.

"Watch your mouth," He said. He cocked a gun and pointing it to my side. "You-you sit! You sit there!" He pointed to a corner with his clothes.

"I'm leaving," I said. He shoved me into the corner and I fell like a broken doll. I put my hands over my stomach and started to cry. Damn these hormones.

"You shut up!" He exclaimed. He wiped his mouth and grabbed me. I thrashed but he held on tighter. This pregnancy is making me weak. "He-he's gonna get me money!"

"Who?" I said, like I didn't know.

"Miller, Miller is going to get me money for youuuuuuuu," He said. Of course it's Miller. "I'mma be I'mma I'mma, be rich," He slurred. I rolled my eyes. I hate my life.

_Eddie_

"Eddie, get up," I heard. I buried my head further in my bed. "You're slipping into sadness again,"

"I've been sad since she left," I mumbled. Patricia left and I can't find her. So I've been laying in the bed. I've gotten up like once a week, take a bath. Someone comes and visits me once a day brings me food and I just hang out with Snow White all day. I looked over to find who was here which was Nina. She rolled her eyes and I looked down at her enlarged stomach. Yeah she's knocked up, when I called her the day Patricia left she was taking her pregnancy test. Oh yeah and Patricia's pregnant out there with my child and I don't know if they're dead or alive or anything. I found the test along with a bunch of broken bathroom things thrown in the floor after Patricia threw everything off in anger.

"Come on, Eddie. I made you some dinner," Nina said. She tugged on my arm and pulled me out of bed where a bunch of trash also came out. "Seriously? Joy just visited you. How is it so dirty?"

"I don't have to move if I don't want to," I replied bitterly.

"But what if Patricia comes home today?" She asked. I slightly smiled. Yea. What if she does come home? She'll probably be disgusted and just run away again. The thought made me groan. Nina led me to the dining room and I sat down. Snow White pounced into my lap and I smiled.

"Hi Snowy," I said. She yipped and sat in my lap. "Sure you can stay," She nuzzled her head into my legs. Nina sat a plate down in front of me then sat next to me.

"Eddie, you need to get out more," She said. I dragged my fork through the stir fry she made.

"I just don't feel like it," I mumbled.

"Fabian, is serious about taking you to the doctor for depression," She said.

"I'm just sad," I said jamming beef into my mouth. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on we could offer another reward," She said.

"That doesn't mean anyone's going to find her," I said.

"I thought you said you would pay anything for the safe return of your Yacker and your child," She said. I dragged my hand over my face.

"I am, but if I put out a really big amount of money then won't people get ravenous," I said.

"You already put out a lot and it isn't like the police are helping you," She said. Very true the police did nothing and told me there was nothing they could do. Fuck them. I said my child was at stake and they said it's her decision what she does not mine. She could give the baby away! Or abort it and I don't want that. There has to be some reason this child was conceived. And I want to take care of it. Because no one could treat my child as well I as could.

"Fine, I give you permission to bump it up," I said.

"If anyone knows anything then they'll defiantly tell us," She said. She rubbed my arm. "I promise," She said. I looked down at my food. I hope so because I can't take any more of this.

* * *

_**Bonjour, this was a longer chapter. I hope you enjoyed. So Patricia really did leave. She just left and Eddie's sad. So now Patricia is in the slums, where if Eddie found that out he would have a heart attack that his Regina wasn't being pampered. Oh by the way I'm going to Disney but I'm leaving at dark o'clock on Saturday also know as 4 am. So if you see an update really early Saturday morning that's because I'm on my way to Florida. Anyway ideas still welcome and we are like almost at 11,000 views and I'm like ahhhhhhhh!**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Yes he did and for dramatic effect. **_

_**hudsonrose11: Correct! And thank you, don't worry Eddie won't let her leave.**_

_**Guest: I likes the idea so I slightly used it hehe. So you shall see the reaction and thanks for the idea.**_

_**LiveLaughLove79: Yes she is and yes she did.**_

_**Kamster4000: Lot's of stuff! You must stay tuned to find out. Well she's preg I just didn't say with who. There could have been a different baby or maybe it's Ellie. Yes you got it right. Aw thank you so much, I'm blushing. I do it for people who enjoy reading my stuff and I know they want to read something good so that's what I try and do. Maybe I will become a real author :)**_

_**OnlyPearl: Hey beau, and that's okay. Yes she took a test. Eddie is very sad. Thank you so much and yes Blake is the creepy. **_

_**Mia: Thank you so much, I shall update a lot :)**_

_**Kty: Yes she is preg and thank you :) Nina was taking a test too! No problem, and tell me your idea, I want to know...**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Very dramatic, yes she is and yea he is but also really sad.**_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Yes she is and yes Snow White the puppy! Me too and thank you! :D**_

_**Peddie213: Double yep, she doesn't want to be pregnant she's going on trips and getting drunk with her friends. Yea it would have been smart but it was an impulse to leave. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yea he's all sad :( He really will have to baby her for awhile. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Very true and she's looking for abortion. But then again Eddie doesn't want that. Yes they got a little doggy, at least she could keep him company. Yes he is and yes he will. That's his Regina. **_


	29. I'm just scared

_Eddie_

Nina left and Amber came over with Alana. I smiled at my niece and imagined her as my own daughter. Amber said she's spending the night and going to help clean this place up while Alfie is working with the rest of the guys to look for Patricia again. I laid on the floor with Alana. She can crawl now which is cool. She was trying to beat a circle block into a triangle. Yeah she is defiantly like Amber and Alfie. Not the smartest but she's cute and happy so everyone let's it pass. She looked confused down at the toy and let out a screech. I gently helped her and she made a shocked face.

"Mmm! Yay!" Alana cried. I laughed and pulled her into my arms. I haven't laughed in a while. I nuzzled her into my chest.

"Do you want to be my baby?" I asked her. She looked up with her big doe eyes. "Because I'm supposed to have a baby but I don't know where it is," I said.

"Ed-d," She said.

"Daddy," I corrected.

"Da," She said.

"Eddie, you can't have my child," Amber said. I brushed Alana's soft hair and cuddled her closer.

"Please, she makes me happy," I said. Alana wiggled out of my arms and crawled over to Snow White.

"You have your own baby on the way," Amber said. I looked longingly at Alana and she stared down Snow White.

"Can I pretend she's mine," I said.

"No," She said.

"Can she keep me company?" I asked.

"Fine," She said. A small smile crept onto my face. "So I heard you raised the reward,"

"Yea, how much is it now?" I asked petting Snowy's head.

"20 million," She said. I sighed.

"That's fine," I said.

"I bet Patricia's doing fine," She said.

"What if she's in the streets?" I asked.

"She's probably at the Plaza," She said. Amber went into the kitchen and poured some baby food into a pink bowl she brought.

"I hope so," I said. "Why are you spending the night with me?"

"So we don't have another accident, we're worried Eddie," She said. So I may have "accidently" gotten hurt this week a few times.

"I think I can decide what I want to do to my body," I said.

"Eddie, you're going to majorly hurt yourself," She said sitting on the couch. She took a spoonful of baby food into her mouth.

"You eat your daughters food?" I asked.

"No, she already had dinner. This is a diet I'm on. Alana eats real food thanks to her Daddy," She said. "Alana tell Uncle Eddie what you had for dinner,"

"Steak!" Alana cried.

"What for dessert?" Amber asked.

"I-cream!" Alana responded.

"Ice-cream what?" Amber said.

"I-cream cake!" Alana cried.

"I thought kids her age didn't eat like this," I said.

"It's not recommended but Alfie has decided he'll make his own rules, so I guess her body adjusted," She said. I nodded and picked up my niece.

"Stawp it, stawp it," She cried kicking. I sat her back down next to Snowy and the two crawled around. The home phone started to ring and Amber picked it up. I rolled onto my stomach and Snowy crawled ontop.

"Oh my god that's great!" Amber cried. I slightly looked over. "Eddie, get off your lazy ass someone found her!" I jerked up and gave a sorry look to Snowy who was thrown off.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" I stammered.

"She's in Brooklyn," She answered.'

"Brooklyn!" I roared. "There's criminals and drugs and death!" I exclaimed.

"Eddie, just pick up Alana and I'll get the money from the office," She said running into a different room. I picked up Alana and bounced her. I placed her in a carrier and took her down to the lobby then out to the garage.

"We're going to go see your aunt. Are you excited?" I asked Alana. She looked up confused with a pacifier in her mouth. "Of course you are," I said. I buckled her into one of my cars and saw Amber running through the garage with like 2 briefcases. She packed them in the back with Alana and I took off. I'm going to see my fiancé and we have a lot to talk about.

_Patricia_

This man stood with me in some ally. He isn't as high now so he's watching me closer. He has me handcuffed to a pole. My other hand rested on my stomach. I tried to talk to him about not turning me in but Eddie's paying him a crazy amount. A bunch of black cars came up. Eddie always has dramatic entrances. He came out of a car and my heart skipped a beat. Maybe I did miss him. I know I missed him. He looked a really tired and thin.

"Where's the money?" My "finder" said. Amber opened up 3 briefcases revealing a lot of money. The man released me and Eddie grabbed me in his arms. I tried to pull away but he led me into the car. He looked at me quite pissed off.

"Eddie," I started.

"You hurt me more than you can ever know," Eddie said.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't do this to you. You have the Mafia and we didn't have any responsibilities," I said.

"Patricia, I'm depressed and worried sick about you," He spat.

"Eddie, I'm getting rid of it I swear," I said tears welling into my eyes.

"No, you won't!" He yelled. I was shocked. "You aren't getting rid of my child, you know damn well this child won't have a better life than I can give it. You know I'm the best father that child could ever have, no one would give them better opportunity than me," He said. I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Eddie, I'm not ready," I cried. "I don't know what to do!" I'm just 22 and pregnant. I should be in college or working an office job or something normal but pregnant?

"That's why I'm here to help you," He said pulling me into his arms. This time I didn't resist. "Patricia, I know you're scared but we can learn. There are tons of things out there to help us and I'm here for whatever you want," He said wiping away some of my tears. "I'm here to make you safe and pampered,"

I buried my head farther into his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck still crying. I don't want to do this.

* * *

_**Hello! Update two of the day. Maybe I'll update again. :) so they have found each other, swoon but they are still scared. So peddie trust reconstruction time :)**_

_**DesiredHOA01: I will and okay I will remember! Never leave again...lmao**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes they are miserable and thank you.**_

_**Kty: Thank you and maybe they'll go to the doctors together. Btw nice idea.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha yes it's been happening a lot and thank you. Patricia is stubborn with her opinions and Eddie is depressed. **_

_**Kamster4000 (X2): Aw haha I hope it wasn't too long of a wait. I will update and yea I'm pretty sure I will! Aw you're so so sweet thank you so much. I want to give you a hug. I will update a lot!**_

_**Sunlightego: They have reunited :) thank you.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Eddie is sad :(**_

_**OnlyPearl: They are and yes he has found her. It won't be smooth but it'll happen. **_

_**Hoalover: Yes, yes she is.**_

_**Peddie213: Yea she is very scared, she doesn't know what to do. Yea he isn't doing so well either. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Maybe it is...or maybe not. Haha you are physic! Yea he turned her in but peddie will rebuild as a couple. **_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Tada wish granted.**_


	30. Don't tell me what to do

_Eddie_

Patricia slumped into the apartment and sadly smiled. I haven't had my eyes off her since I found her. She's afraid and I don't want her to be afraid. I can't believe what would make her think I wouldn't want our child.

"It looks good," She said. I guess while we were gone someone cleaned it up.

"Yea. We need to keep talking about this," I said.

"Eddie, I told you I wouldn't do anything. I'm keeping the baby," She said.

"I made a doctor's appointment," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Have you been to a doctor?" I asked. She shook her head. "Have you learned anything about you are and aren't supposed to do?"

"Eddie, I was just trying to keep myself out of a shelter. And remember I didn't know what I was going to do with the baby," She said walking into the bedroom. I lifted her off her feet.

"Well now we get to know. Baby we need to be careful, you have precious cargo," I said rubbing her bumpy belly.

"I hope I didn't mess it up to bad," She said. Me too.

_Patricia_

Eddie's taking me to some gynecologist in some fancy neighborhood. I sat on the bed and Eddie sat in a chair. It's nice in her. Not like a normal doctors office, it's comfy. I adjusted my sweatshirt over my stomach and laid down on the bed table thing.

"It says that pregnant women shouldn't eat fish," Eddie said.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, come here," I said. He walked over. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him close. "I'm going to eat whatever the hell I want to. You understand that?"

"Mmmhmm," He said.

"Good," I said releasing him and pushing him away. He laughed and sat back in the chair. The door opened and a really pretty and really young Asian lady came in. Well not too young but when you think doctor's you think old.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Elanor Pitt," The doctor said. Elanor? That's sweet.

"Hi, I'm Eddie Miller and this is my fiancé Patricia," Eddie said. They shook hands and I slightly waved.

"So is this your first time at a doctor or did you just find out?" Doctor Pitt said.

"Never been to a doctor," I said.

"Well let me just double check to make sure you are pregnant," She said. I laid back on the bed and she pulled up my sweatshirt. She placed on a cold gel which made me shiver. She turned on a screen and grabbed some sort of a remote thing.

"Are you a mother?" I asked her.

"Yes I am," She said putting on a set of gloves.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"28," She said rubbing the knob over my stomach.

"So am I pregnant?" I asked.

"Yep, the test was correct," She said. She zoomed in and saw a little embryo thing.

"What is it?" Eddie asked anxiously.

"You have to wait another trimester for that," She said cleaning up my gel.

"What can she eat and not eat?" Eddie asked.

"I've told you I'm going to eat whatever the hell I'm craving," I said.

"Well Patricia, there are some things I'm advising you to do and not do," Dr. Pitt said.

"Ugh," I said.

"No alcohol, no deli meats," She said.

"Deli meats?" I asked.

"They're processed. Little caffeine, little raw fish," She said. "Little eggs,"

"What is with these rules?" I asked.

"You don't have to follow them except for the alcohol one," She said.

"Fine," I said.

"I'll keep her safe," Eddie said.

"That's good call me if you have any issues, next visit is in 2 weeks," Dr. Pitt said.

"Thank you," Eddie said taking my hands. We walked down to the car and got in the back, then the driver took off.

"Let's go to this bakery Amber told me about for breakfast. It's called Sugar Kissed," I said rubbing my belly.

"Whatever you want, Yacker," Eddie said. He kissed my head and told the driver to make a detour. The driver obviously agreed. I played with my engagement ring. Yeah I put it back on. The only reason I took it off was because I didn't want him to think I'd sell it or something. The car stopped and Eddie helped me out. I'm not even that big, I can look not pregnant I just look a little pudgy at the belly, well pudgy for me normal for others.

We walked inside the café and were met with a black and white theme. It was very dramatic and glamorous. Very Amber. I walked over to the counter and looked at all of the food.

"What can I get for you?" A perky brunette asked me.

"Whatever she wants," Eddie said.

"Chocolate covered doughnut, chocolate chip cookies, powdered doughnuts, brownie, fudge. Cupcakes so many cupcakes!" I said. "Oh and pie I want coconut cream pie and german chocolate pie," I said. "Oh and can you like give me a hot chocolate and a latte but without the latte,"

"You mean whipped cream, foam and chocolate drizzle?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I would like the latte without the latte," I said. "I'll be right back Eddie," I said going over to the bathroom. Yeah I'm starting to feel pregnant.

_Eddie_

Yea she's pregnant. At least she's safe. The lady slightly smirked at Patricia and gave me a knowing look.

"Pregnant?" She asked.

"Yea," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"So what flavor cupcakes do you want to get her?" She asked.

"Uh just get me one of each," I said.

"You're a good husband," She said.

"Fiancé," I corrected.

"Whichever. The total is $40," She said.

"Alright then," I said handing over a credit card. She swiped it and then went to get the food. Patricia came from the bathroom. The clerk handed us the huge array of food Patricia ordered and set it up at small table outside under an umbrella. I grabbed a water bottle and watched her open up the box of cupcakes.

"I'm going to look like an elephant by the time this is over," She said.

"A pretty elephant," I said.

"Whatever," She said eating a red velvet cupcake. "This is really good,"

"Can I try?" I asked.

"No," She said. "You know what you need to do?" She said cramming the rest into her mouth.

"What do I need to do?" I asked.

"You need to buy this place and then force them to go bring me food 24/7," She said.

"Patricia," I said.

"I'm serious, go offer whatever and then go buy me a shop so I can have dessert in my mouth whenever I say so. Go now," She commanded.

"Patricia," I complained. She gave me a look and I got up and went back to the counter.

"She ate it all already?" The clerk teased. I slightly laughed.

"No, but can I talk to the owner," I said.

"I am her," She said cleaning up the counter. "What's up?"

"I want to co own your shop," I said.

"What do you know about bakery's?" She asked.

"Absolutely, nothing. But I will give you," I started and looked through my pocket and held up to 5 stacks of cash. "50,000 dollars for 24/7 delivery to Patricia," I said.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yea, she really likes the food, and if she wants it in the middle of the night then I'm fucked but if you can make me this deal I will give you 50k a month," I promised. She grabbed the money.

"Deal," She said. "We are now open 24/7,"

"Eddie, I need some water!" Patricia called. I bought her a bottle of water then went back out to her. She had gone through her pies except the crust, ate most of the cupcakes and her non latte was now just scraps.

"Slow down," I said.

"It's so good, so now can we call the place for whatever we want?" She asked.

"Your wish is my command," I said. I smiled. She smiled and kissed me.

"This is going to be a long few months," She said. I guess it will be but I'm in for the long run.

* * *

_**Update tres. Watching this show called Big Brother. It's hella entertaining but some of these bitches are racist and need to shut up like they called the one black girl Shaniqua and I'm like shut the hell up and sit the fuck down. That's actually what I want to tell to a ton of people, but I digress. Haha but the same chick is being forced to get a spray tan every time music plays so she's orange! Hahahahaaaa! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We're starting the pregnancy and it's going to be a long few months. Peddie, peddie, peddie craziness. I'll try and add in Mafia scenes though because it's not like they're going to be sitting around the house 24/7. Oh and thank you for my almost 300 reviews and almost 12,000 views. I say thank you a lot but whatever I am thankful. **_

_**OnlyPearl: Yes she is and yeah he's manning up he wants to be a Daddy. Thank you and I try to bring on the fluff. More pregger peddie to come. **_

_**SugarCubes101: I have updated! Don't worry I'm a crazy fan girl too. Thank you and yes I work on your feels. Thank you love :)**_

_**Guest: I have updated and thank you**_

_**mangere275 (X2): Blake is icky and yes Trixie is spoiled like a baby.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes they did and yeah but she's more scared than anything. Thank you:)**_

_**Guest: Thank you :)**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever (X2): They are together and it's just going to get more interesting!**_

_**Sunlightago: Yes and Patricia is scared. Yes they will be prepared to the fullest. Thank you and yes they are.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Haha it sounds fine lol.**_

_**Peddie213: Yeah, she kind of did and didn't want to be found and she's weaker. Eddie was going to go crazy.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah but at least they re united.**_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Haha thank you so much :)**_


	31. Adventures with Alana

_Patricia_

I'm going to go crazy. Eddie is treating me like a child. He keeps asking me if I'm too hot or too cold and checking my food and fluffing and unfluffing the bed. He refuses to let me pick things up too "heavy" and carries me around. It's not all that bad because he listens to me. I sat in the bed elevated and surrounded by pillows with Snow White near my side. I petted her head. The door opened and Eddie entered the room.

"You're awake," He said handing me a tray of breakfast food. I smiled and grabbed a fork. He's been getting me breakfast and lunch and dinner every day. Most of them have been healthy but sometimes it's unhealthy.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Strawberry French toast," He said.

"Yay," I said taking some into me mouth. He placed a kiss on my cheek and I smiled. I kissed him on the lips and pulled him close. We still have passion. I pulled on his lip as he pulled away.

"I love you my Regina," He said kissing me.

"I love you too, slimeball," I said kissing him back. He got into the bed next to me and rubbed my stomach.

"Hi, baby in there. We're waiting for you," Eddie said. "I don't know or care what you are but just be healthy,"

"How sweet," I said.

"I know," He said kissing my belly. I swung my legs out of the bed. "Where are you going?" He demanded.

"Bathroom," I said.

"Let me help you," He said.

"Eddie, I'm walking to the bathroom not Mexico," I said. He scooped me up bridal style and I sighed. He carried me into the bathroom.

"I don't want you lifting a finger," He said.

"Eddie, I'm perfectly normal, I'm not even heavy," I said.

"That's why I don't mind carrying you," He said. He pulled down my pants and sat me on the toilet.

"What are you going to do next wipe my ass?" I asked.

"Not unless you want me to," He said. I flushed the toilet and he picked me up, again. I washed my hands and was carried to the bed. He sat me down, tucked me in and then laid next to me.

"You don't have to do all this," I said.

"You were alone for a month, this is the least I could do," He said.

"I don't blame you, I ran out myself," I said.

"I didn't prove I was loyal enough, this is my fault," He said caressing my arms.

"Eddie, it was my own choice," I said.

"No, it's my fault," He said. "And I want to make up for it,"

"Eddie," I tried. He cut me off with a kiss. He grabbed me waist and pulled me closer to him. My hands moved to his chest. Sparks flew and I tugged on his shirt as an impulse. He stopped me.

"We can't have sex," He breathed.

"Yes, we can," I said.

"No, we can't," He said.

"At least at the end we can, it pushes out the baby," I said.

"Patricia, we need to let the baby wait," He said.

"I'm telling you right now if it gets to the end and I'm in pain, you are having sex with me to get this baby out," I said. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I've never seen him so mad about having sex. That's funny. "Are you going to let me still work?"

"You don't need to do anything," He said.

"I hope you know people don't go on maternity leave until the last weeks," I said.

"We aren't normal people," He said.

"How about you just take me to a shooting range?" I asked.

"No," He said.

"Please," I said.

"No," He said.

"Fine, I'll do it behind your back," I murmured.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing," I chirped.

"Do you know what's coming up?" He asked.

"No," I said. It wasn't a birthday or anniversary.

"Thanksgiving," He said.

"Oh that weird holiday you American's celebrate," I said.

"It isn't weird and we're going to my Mom's," He said. I cringed. "She lives in the Hampton's,"

"The what?" I asked.

"It's a beach town," He said.

"So what do we do on this Thanksgiving?" I asked.

"We eat a lot and watch football," He said. "American football,"

"I know what you meant," I said.

"Just making sure," He said.

"Is she going to be nice to me?" I asked.

"Hopefully," He said.

"So is your Dad coming?" I asked. He slightly tensed and I raised my eyebrows.

"No," He said.

"You say that in a weird way," I trailed.

"It's not important, he's not important," He said patting my thighs.

"Come on you can tell me," I said.

"No," He said sharply. I pouted and he sighed running a hand through his hair. "Look babe, it brings up too much stuff for me and I'm asking you to respect that. Can you?" He said.

"Sure baby, I'll respect your wishes," I said kissing him. For now at least. He kissed me and smiled.

"Thank you sweetie," He said.

_Eddie_

I don't like talking about my Dad because he wasn't really there. I think the Mafia sort of scared him so he left. It was okay not having a Dad because my Mom was around plenty of guys.

The doorbell rang through the apartment. I jogged to the door and opened it. Alfie was standing with a pile of bags and Alana. He was wearing a suit and smiling a lot.

"Um hey," I said.

"Amber, said you wanted to hang out with Alana more, so you're babysitting while Amber and I have day alone and she's spending the night," Alfie said putting Alana in my arms.

"Hey," Alana said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, so I'm just gonna go. You have to feed her breakfast and everything and there's medicine and toys. So bye," Alfie said giving me the bags then running away. Dammit. I looked at Alana in my arms.

"Telly," Alana called. Telly? Oh TV. I took her into the living room and sat her on the ground turning on the TV. I opened up the bag and put down a pink mat for her to sit on. She laid on her stomach and smashed her fist against the remote. I took it from her and changed it to some show with a princess. "YAY!" She cried. I chuckled.

"Eddie, what's going on?" Patricia asked coming from the bedroom.

"Alana's here," I said leading her to the couch. She slightly smiled at the baby who was speaking gibberish to the theme song.

"Hi Alana," Patricia said.

"Hey!" Alana said waving like someone in a beauty pageant. Actually now that I think about it I think she is in pageants. Patricia laughed. Alana turned back around to the TV and kept talking to it. If my kid is like this then parenting shouldn't be too hard. Alana could be my kid, she's happy, adorable and stylish. She's wearing an animal print skirt, pink shirt and has no shoes on. Amber has pulled her hair into two curly little stubby pigtails.

"So why is she here?" Patricia asked.

"Well I told Amber I wanted to spend more time with her so yeah, we have her for the day and night," I said.

"Okay," Patricia said.

"I need to get her breakfast, Amber said she eats real food," I said.

"Get her some cereal and mush it down. I don't want a child choking in my hands," Patricia said. I went into the kitchen and made a bowl of Frosted Flakes with tons of milk.

"Alana," I cooed. She looked over. She opened her mouth. I prodded some cereal into her mouth and she spewed it out.

"No," Alana said.

"Come on," I said.

"No," She exclaimed. She then started to crawl away. I scooped her up and sat her back down. She rolled onto her back and squirmed like a bug. She started to whine. I rolled her back over and she rolled back onto her back whining.

"You're doing this," I said putting her onto her stomach. She rolled onto her back and I groaned. Why is this child so stubborn? If Amber and Alfie's child is stubborn then what is mine going to be like? Damn.

* * *

**_Hey! Updating! Would have been earlier but I got...distracted. Haha so peddie is getting into the theme of pregnancy and parenthood so there will be a lot more of Alana as their trainer. Give suggestions on anything you want to see like if you want to see more badass peddie or like parenting stuff or dramatic pregnant Patricia. Thank you for the 312 reviews, whoo!_**

**_PLLHaleb: Thank you! _**

**_Hoalover: Thank you, love._**

**_mangere275 (X4): She is a bit of a brat lol, I love peddie fluff, Patricia is preggers with a baby and yes Eddie was sad but he found his Yacker._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)_**

**_Owlcityswiftie19: Ikr! And yes that's where Ellie comes from but you'll learn more importantly why she is named Ellie later._**

**_Sunlightego: Lol Patricia is a handful anyways XD Yeah the mafia and her pregnant will be an interesting experience. Thank you :)_**

**_SugarCubes101: Yep but later you'll see why they finally picked it, Yes Eddie is whipped by Patricia._**

**_Kty: Yes a lot of dessert, and she is going to be complicated. Thank you and okay I will clear it up!_**

**_Guest: I just watched it last night and it's cool._**

**_kamster4000: Haha yes Elanor is a nice name for the baby Ellie. I would love to write, the arts are my favorite things and being creative. Thank you so so so much that really does mean a lot. XD :D_**

**_lifehowtodealwithit (X2): I like the drama and haha at least you read the whole thing! XD_**

**_OnlyPearl: Yes it is where they got Ellie from. I love baked foods so much and the red velvet thing sounds interesting... lol. As for the pregnancy it'll be like a few chapters per month or trimester. _**

**_Peddie213: Yes, yes I do watch it now and idk what's with the racism it's weird, because they really seem like they don't care but I like Ginamarie, she's awesome. Thank you and yea they're a little iffy at this point._**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: I just started too watch and yeah it's going to take a little bit to get into the puppy love phase. _**


	32. Just listen to Alana

_Patricia_

Alana is a pretty simple child I guess. I'm not really around children, like at all. So I assume that this is what a well behaved child is like. She laid on the floor in front of me. Eddie was out trying to go get a different breakfast because cereal wasn't what Alana wanted. She started to crawl away and I followed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked picking her up. She giggled and I sat her on the couch with me.

"Tricia!" She exclaimed pointing to Snowy who came from her bedroom. She sat on her doggy bed by the TV.

"That's Snow White," I said.

"Doggy," Alana said reaching her little fist out. I sat her down and she crawled over to Snowy. She crawled into the doggy bed. Snowy looked up at her and cocked her head. Alana grabbed Snowy and hugged her. Snowy yipped. "Puppy!" Alana squealed.

"Alana, put her down," I said. Snowy did not look happy. Alana ignored me and hugged her tighter. I walked over and picked up Snowy. Alana quickly burst into tears.

"Doggy! Doggy!" Alana cried opening and closing her fist. I put Snowy in her room and then picked up Alana. I placed her head on my shoulder and started awkwardly patting her back. I had a little brother but I just terrorized him so uh yeah not much coddling. I bounced her a little and started to walk back and forth.

"Come on, it's okay," I said. She kept shrilly crying. "We can uh play something," I said looking through one of the bags Amber gave. I found a stuffed bear. I showed her it and she smiled.

"Spwinkles!" Alana exclaimed. She cut off that cry real quick. She took the white bear with colorful splashes into her arms and started muttering random stuff to her.

"Alana what do you want to do?" I asked sitting down on the couch with her. She pointed to a bright pink backpack and I found a bunch of books. I pulled one out. "You want me to read?"

"No," She said. "I read," She said taking the book. She reads? She's 6 months old and she reads? I know she eats real food but she came read. She opened the book and started to speak gibberish. Oh she can't really read. Thank god because if she could then I'm pretty sure my kid would be behind.

"And oh hkajdkue, boo!" Alana intently "read". I held back my laughter and nodded as if I was listening.

"What's that say?" I asked pointing to a word.

"Boo Tricia Boo!" Alana exclaimed.

"It says my name?" I asked teasingly. She nodded her head then stuck her finger in my mouth. I raised my eyebrow and she put another finger to her lip.

"I reading," She announced. I raised my hands in defense.

"I am so sorry," I said laughing. She stuck the finger in my mouth again and did a little pouty lip. I raised my hands again. "I'm sorry, I'll be quiet," I said. She nodded and turned back to the book. She kept talking and flipping through the pages. I think it's a book about food. There was a beep which was the security system. Eddie came through the door balancing bags and cup holders.

"I'm home," Eddie announced sitting down the coffee I ordered. It was decaf and iced. Alana reached out for him and he bent down to her level. She jammed her finger in his mouth and held one to her.

"Ed-d," Alana complained. "Read!" Eddie nodded slowly. Alana finished "reading" and Eddie and I shared amused looks. Alana closed the book and lifted her hands up. Eddie lifted her up and then lifted me up with his other arm.

"Eddie," I complained.

"You musn't walk," He said in an old time voice.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I say so," He said carrying me to the small table in the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and Alana in her high chair. Yes Amber packed a high chair. Amber packed everything.

"What did you get her?" I asked taking a sip of my iced coffee.

"Pancakes," He said placing a box in front of Alana. He handed her a baby spoon.

"Eddie she's going to get it everywhere," I said.

"She's completely capable," He said smothering the pancakes in syrup. Alana stuck her free hand in the pancakes and squished it then looked at her sticky hand confused. Yeah this is going to go great.

_Eddie_

Alana basically smeared pancakes and syrup everywhere. She did eat some though. Patricia was cleaning the kitchen while I put Alana in the bath. Amber even packed soap, bubble bath, shampoo and conditioner. What do babies need conditioner for? I sat Alana in the bath and rolled up my sleeves. She put some bubbles on her hand and put it in her mouth.

"Ew," Alana said. I laughed and wiped out her mouth with some water.

"Okay so let's wash up," I said.

"No, I play," She said.

"Okay play then," I said. She grabbed a pink rubber ducky and started squeezing water into it then back out like a water squinter. She squirted some at me. Just perfect. The 6 month old giggled and sprayed me again. I splashed some water on her face and she squealed before splashing some at me. Ugh she got it in my mouth.

"Ed-d," Alana said giggling.

"Let's wash you up," I said. I scrubbed down her sticky chest and legs and arms then pulled her out. I went to turn off the water and when I turned around she was gone and there was a trail of water. I quickly stood up and grabbed a towel. "Alana," I called walking through the apartment. I found her rapidly crawling towards Patricia's yoga room. I scooped her up and cocooned her in a towel. She started to squirm and throw her head back. I sighed and took her back to the bathroom, sitting her on the counter. I pulled out a diaper. So how do I do this? I unwrapped her from the towel and lifted up her legs before jamming a diaper under her. Okay so step one. I strapped the diaper down then stood her up, holding onto her torso. "That doesn't look bad," I said. She kicked her legs, sort of using me like a swing.

"Emoy," Alana said.

"What?" I asked.

"Aga," Alana said. Ok whatever. I sat her on the floor and went into the bag. I turned back around and she was again down the hallway. You know what she doesn't need clothes. No one needs clothes. They are optional. I left the bathroom and went to the kitchen where Alana was crawling around Patricia.

"Eddie, why doesn't she have any clothes on?" Patricia asked.

"They are nessecary, she had a diaper," I said.

"Eddie, the diaper is backwards and inside out," She said.

"That's why we need to baby train," I said. She scooped up Alana and took her to the bathroom to change. I shrugged and sat down. As soon as I did the doorbell rang. I groaned and walked to the door. Fabian was standing with bloodshot eyes. "Hey, you look like death," I said. He gave me an annoyed look and I grinned.

"Nina is 5 months pregnant and driving me insane," He said entering my house.

"Well enter then," I said sarcastically.

"Do you know how hard it is to find the specific type of chocolate pudding she wanted at 3 am?" He asked.

"No, how hard?" I asked.

"Extremely since it's mostly discontinued!" Fabian exclaimed sitting on the couch. He ran a hand through his hair. "I found it in some run down looking store," He said.

"At least you found it," I said.

"I found it after hours so after being out all night I had to wait an extra two hours," He said.

"That's rough," I said.

"Extremely and she's making me track down these things called moreo's she found online. It's like a bunch of Oreo cookies then a bunch of the cream," He said.

"That sounds amazing," I heard. I turned and saw Patricia with a now clothed Alana on her hip.

"Eddie, go order some," She said.

"Yes, Patricia," I complied mumbling. Fabian cracked a smile.

"Can I crash here for a few hours? Nina's out doing some sort of baby fitness class shit," Fabian said.

"Yea you can sleep in the guest," Patricia said. Fabian nodded and went to the back room. Patricia sat Alana down and she laid in front of the TV. Patricia changed the channel to a show with mermaidthings.

"Why are kid shows such crap?" I asked.

"I don't know, after the 90's and early 2000's most people got lazy," She said.

"Well I won't stand for it, we are going to watch good kids shows," I said.

"Eddie," She complained. I grabbed the remote and changed the TV to work more like a laptop.

"Pick a show," I said.

"Kim Possible," She said. I typed in Kim Possible episodes and it popped up. I picked one.

"Ed-d what doing?" Alana asked.

"Watching something good," I said scooping her up. She snuggled inbetween Patricia and I. I smiled and looked down at her with her thumb in her mouth and Patricia who was snuggled to her. I can see a family really soon in my future.

* * *

**_Heyyyyyyo. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Sorry if my responses don't sound as interactive as normal but it just deleted my responses and I was super witty! :( and I must retype. You ever hate when you think of something funny and it's all planned out then it gets ruined! Bleh anyways sorry about my rant but I'm a little sad today. I got my class schedule and I'm like alone in some of them and there's one class I got forced into but I didn't sign up for it but it shouldn't be too bad because I already know how to do half of it. It's like Microsoft Excel and Access class and I'm like okayyyyy, I signed up for mostly writing but whatever put me here. It wasn't even a backup class! And I picked 4 backup classes! Grrr. But whatever I am going to get a break from my damn state and going to be on vacation so I can clear my mind of nerves and irritation. I'll probably be on the computer 24/7 because it makes me happy so there should be updates they might be late night updates but updates. Anyways thank you for support and reviwing and reading and such. Don't be afraid to give input, bye you guys!_**

**_Sunlightego: Thank you and yeah some babies are just a little picky. Eddie just wants to spoil her shitless lol. That would be an interesting mission lol. Thank you again too! _**

**_OnlyPearl: It's a little bit of both weird and sweet, thank you and yes she's a little munchkin. Babies are so stubborn with food even when they are hungry it's like ugh calm down. Yes baby training! Haha you know me so well ;)._**

**_ruthdancegirl: Lol well peddie is known for being stubborn so they should have a stubborn baby. _**

**_PLLHaleb: Here is more! Lol yeah it's sad that it's over or with new characters. If it's with new and none of the old then I probably won't watch. Yes thank god my maple syrup (that's what I call Burkely because he's from Canada) is alive. _**

**_kamster4000: Thank you so much hehe you make me blush. That's a good idea maybe I'll use it in the delivery :) and thank you again!_**

**_Kty: You're welcome and thank you. She's meant to be as cute as possible and happy. Sure, did you see where I said 6 months? Yes there was Patricia Alana mommy time. _**

**_SugarCubes101: Okay more parenty type things and yeah you're right. Lol Patricia is going to be smothered by the end of the pregnancy. Thank you haha yes she is going to get them ready to be parents. _**

**_Guest: Thank you so much :)_**

**_DesiredHOA01 (X2): Where are you going now lol? And yes the baby Alana is going to make Peddie good parents. _**

**_Hoalover: Thank you._**

**_Definition's Fan omg: Haha it was addictive lol! Yes they did have to get knocked up eventually. Thank you so much and I will keep writing._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)_**

**_Peddie213: Yea Eddie likes to take things too far and yes it's going to be a dramatic Thanksgiving. Yeah a lot of them have flaws lol but I found out what Ginamarie called welfare which was not cool so she isn't my favorite anymore and yeah Amanda is just ugh she's annoying. _**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Eddie always goes overboard, that's just him. Yes she will at Thanksgiving. _**


	33. Loud girls

_Eddie_

After the TV marathon Patricia got hungry so I decided to take out Alana with me to get some food. Basically so she can rest and then wake up to food. So Alana and I are in a restaurant waiting for food. She is on one of those carriers that is strapped to my chest. I guess this is how Alfie goes out with her. It's a weird way to walk around with her considering how much she moves. She popped her pacifier out of her mouth and I quickly caught it. Ugh it's so slimy.

"Ed-d," Alana screeched.

"Yes," I asked.

"Ed-d," She screeched again.

"What?" I asked. She kept squirming. I flipped her around to show her my face and she smiled. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I sighed holding her close. A waitress smiled at me and handed me a bag of food.

"She's a cutie," The waitress said.

"She isn't mine," I said.

"You kidnapped her?" She asked.

"No, no, no she's my friends daughter, like my niece," I said. She nodded.

"Ed-d, I wanna play," Alana said as I put her back in the carrier now with her facing me.

"Why kiddo?" I asked.

"Cause I like to play! I wanna go park," She said.

"Park?" I asked. She nodded bouncing. I picked up my phone and called Patricia.

"Hello," Patricia said.

"Alana, wants to go to the park, I'll make a picnic out of it," I said.

"Alright. Which park?" She asked.

"Just ask my driver and he'll know where I mean," I said.

"Kay, bye Ed's," She said.

"Bye Yacker," I said. I walked to the car and buckled Alana in.

"I wanna play," Alana said.

"I know," I said.

"It's orange," She said pointing to the sky. Huh I guess it is. I looked at my watch. It's like 6. This would be more of like a early dinner then late lunch. I wonder when Alana goes to sleep? I looked at the little checklist Amber gave me. It says Alana sleeps at 7 normally but recently she's been staying up all night. Perfect. Just perfect. I looked at the hyper baby talking to herself and couldn't help but smile.

_Patricia_

I got to whatever park Eddie wanted to go to like 20 minutes later. It was barren which was weird. I looked around and saw a sign that said "Miller Park" of course. Eddie was pushing Alana in one of those baby swings and she was giggling.

"Why do you have kids toys in your personal park?" I asked.

"Well I'm having a kid aren't I? Might as well build a park now," Eddie said pushing the swing. I shook my head and sat down at a picnic table. I smelt food from a picnic basket. When did he have time to get a picnic basket? I swear he's so damn weird. I pulled out the food, utensils and drinks. I sat up the table and Eddie came over carrying Alana. He sat her in the carrier that goes over your chest.

"Nice, job Mr. Daddy," I said starting to dig into the salad he bought.

"Thank you, I think I did a really good job," He said.

"Ed-d, I want some," Alana pouted. Eddie fed Alana little pieces of chicken from the salad and some crotons.

"I'm getting bigger," I said poking my stomach.

"That means our little one is coming," Eddie said. I smiled and went back to eating. We played with Alana more then headed home. AS we walked through we saw Eddie's mom sitting there drinking wine. "Mom!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Nicer tone please," Ms. Miller said. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Eddie asked.

"I can't visit my son?" She asked.

"Well most people call and how did you get in?" Eddie demanded sitting Alana down.

"I don't like to call," She said. "Patricia you look fat,"

"I'm pregnant," I said. "Dumbass," I mumbled.

"Pregnant?" Ms. Miller demanded. I nodded. She turned to Eddie and crossed her arms.

"I kind of forgot to tell you," Eddie said.

"Edison Miller, I'm having my first grandchild and you aren't telling me!" She exclaimed.

"Mother, calm down," He said using what the Mafia addresses her as. She was definitely in boss mode.

"No, you are going to explain to me why you knocked her up so quickly," Mother said.

"It was an accident," He said. Mother pursed her lips.

"You better not forget to tell me anything else," She threatened. Eddie nodded and she stormed out. Ugh I hate her. Eddie ran a hand through his hair. I slapped his arm.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"You didn't tell your crazy mother I was pregnant!" I exclaimed.

"I forgot, I've been depressed these past month," He said shooting me a glare. I rolled my eyes and went into the kitchen. I pulled out a container of marshmallow fluff. I sat on the couch and sighed turning on the TV. Then I remember something.

"Where's Alana?" I asked. We quickly ran around the apartment frantically. "I found her!" I exclaimed. Alana was in my yoga room with a mat on her head giggling. Jesus. I pulled the mat off her head and carried her to the living room. Patricia was on the couch. I placed Alana in her bouncer and she started to bounce. I sat next to Patricia and wrapped my arm around her. I kissed her neck then moved up and down it. She smiled happily as I got to her lips. I pecked them and she smiled again.

"Bob," Alana called.

"What?" I asked.

"Bob Bob," Alana said still bouncing. I looked at Patricia and she shrugged. "Bob Bob,"

"Who's Bob Bob?" I asked.

"Pat," Alana said.

"Patricia?" I asked.

"Pat Pat," Alana said.

"She calls me Tricia," Patricia said.

"Crab," Alana continued. "Ward,"

"SpongeBob!" Patricia exclaimed. Alana smiled.

"Bob Bob," Alana said contently. I changed the channel to SpongeBob and Alana smiled wider bouncing and bouncing. My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi Eddie," Amber said.

"Why are you calling?" I asked.

"How's my babygirl doing?" She asked.

"Fine, in the bouncer," I said.

"Good, she'll be quiet in there," She said.

"So how's your day been?" I asked.

"Good, Alfie and I are having fun. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," She said.

"Everything's fine," I said.

"Okay, I just haven't been away from her," She said. I wonder if I'll be like that with my kids. If I have a son I'll take him to games, teach him how to play sports, be a man, get ladies. If I have a daughter she'll be a little princess. I'll spoil her to death. Whatever she wants she'll get. She'll never have to lift a finger ever in her life. I'll treat her like I treat her mother but maybe even more spoiled than that. My eyes drifted to Patricia's small stomach. I wonder what it is.

* * *

_**Hey! I'm in Florida! Yay! Oh my god so I drove because my family has too many damn bags and I'm not about to let TSA be touching all over me because they like scare me. South Carolina is a weird ass state. Some one was just peeing on the side of the road and a dead deer was there and I was like damn. Then Georgia goes on like forever, and some chicks had the nerve to just motherfucking walk right through me and my family like what the hell but I'm in Florida and my cousin who is like Alana is here! She was dragging me around the hotel room so I couldn't update until now. These damn neighbors pissing me the fuck off. It's like y'all know people going to Disney and Universal and Sea World and shit in the morning and your ass has the audacity to be partying and shit. Like I'm sorry y'all need to shut the hell up because people need to sleep! I feel like walking over there but I don't have any authority so it'd be pointless. I'd cuss em out though. Oh my god the elevator here is so ugh! I never like taking the stairs but the elevator is creeky and I thought I was going to get trapped in the elevator and have a panic attack. Okay I'm a bit dramatic but I'm afraid enough of elevators but this one like broken down looking. Okay sorry for my rant but within the past 24 hours I've only gotten 5 hours and like 30 minutes of sleep so uh yeah. Anyways thank you for support, sorry I didn't have it sooner and I hope you enjoyed! Byeeee!**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Lol he'll be okay.**_

_**Guest: Thank you :)**_

_**kamster4000: Thank you and no problem! Thank you again and haha Alana is their little teacher. Hehe thank you again and bye!**_

_**OnlyPearl: Me too! It was on the other night so everyone flipped out on Twitter. Haha Fabian's going through a little trouble. Haha yes the little diva was trying to read her story to Patricia :). **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :)**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you and yeah I heard that but I think they aren't supposed to eat spicy food.**_

_**YackerandWeasel: That's my showwwwww! Yes Nina is torturing him and he's sweet enough to go do it.**_

_**Definition's fan omg: Thank you so so much that means more than you know :). Lol I get the feeling I have some in my head that I don't want to write down. Hehe I see it! That is sweet. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha yes he is just a little sleepy. Kids shows are just a mess! I mean some are okay but most are ugh. Haha yeah I get what you mean she's like an angel that causes trouble. **_

_**Kty: Oh whoops and thank you! **_

_**Sunlightego: Yeah she has a bit of a motherly instinct. Eddie is a little clueless and thank you!**_

_**Peddie213: Yes they did and same but I watched a lot of reruns. Yeah it's like they have 3 shows on one channel about singing! Yeah well Alana's just a little bit of a hyper baby. Thank you and yea Fabian is being a good boyfriend getting things for Nina. Oh I'm sorry your favorite person left. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you :D Haha yea she's a loud baby. Yea same for me on kids shows, I buy a lot of old ones on iTunes and Disney used to have a channel full of old cartoons! It's like they just copied everyone else. **_


	34. You could have told me

_-2 weeks later-_

_Patricia_

Another doctor day. I've been feeling really really moody and frumpy lately. I'm like two months officially now. Eddie and I sat in the doctor room, I rested my head on his shoulder. I was wearing sweatshirts and yoga pants.

"I want to show you something," Eddie said.

"What?" I asked. He rolled up the sleeve on his arm and I saw a massive tattoo. I smiled. It had my name written in cursive. He then rolled up his other sleeve and I sat three tigers. Two adults and one baby. I realized that was supposed to be us. The girl tiger was snuggled next to the male. The male was protectively looking at the female and the baby. It was all in black though so it wasn't a bunch of random colors. "It's perfect," I said kissing him.

"Thank you," Eddie said.

"When did you get it?" I asked.

"You were asleep so I got it," He said.

"What are you're other tattoo's?" I asked.

"A quote, and the mafia's symbol," He said. "I was thinking of getting ones on my knuckles,"

"Ow," I said.

"It isn't too bad," He said rolling his sleeve back down. "But I don't want you to tattoo your perfect skin,"

"I'm really pale recently," I said. The door opened and Doctor Pitt entered. She smiled at me and closed the door.

"Now you're looking pregnant," She smiled walking to a chair. She pulled out her laptop. "How are you feeling?"

"Like this baby is draining the life out of me," I said.

"Well once this trimester is over it should be a little better you'll just be big," She said. I groaned and rubbed my stomach. "You'll get used to it now let's check out the baby," She said. I got on the bed and pulled up my shirt. We did the whole baby looking thing and she printed out pictures so we could show people.

"So what do I do now?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk about the deliver," She said.

"That isn't for two more trimesters right?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's always good to plan. What type of method are you looking for?" She asked.

"Method?" I asked.

"Like a hospital birth, home birth, private practice birth," She said.

"What's a private birth?" Eddie asked.

"Well basically you would come here, I would have a room prepped and you would have my full attention basically. Whatever you want you could get," She said.

"Let's do that," Eddie said. Dr. Pitt nodded and she opened the door gesturing for us to follow her. We walked down a few hallways into a section of rooms. They all had sayings on the door like "gorgeous" "cute" which is weird. She opened the door to the "girly" room. It was bright pink and had a bunch of cheeky girly fluffy things.

"So you would be in a room like this but maybe with a different theme," Doctor Pitt said.

"I definitely need a different room," I said. She smiled and walked out of the room and into another. It was darker and a bit more my taste. It was kind of a dark kind of glamour like the apartment. "This is way better,"

"What's with the pond?" Eddie asked.

"It's a bath and that's a way some people like to give birth," She explained. I sat on the bed. It looked like a real bed not like a hospital bed.

"I think we should get this room, for a private birth," I said.

"Okay, when it's your due date you'll come here first thing in the morning," She said. I nodded.

"So what about security?" Eddie asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Like could I have security?" Eddie asked.

"I mean if you wanted but why would you?" She asked.

"We just have some business rivals," I tried to explain. I guess you could call having people willing to kill us a business enemy.

"Yeah," Eddie said. Dr. Pitt raised her eyebrows but shook her head.

"Whatever you want you can have," She said. "It's all about what makes you two most comfy,"

"That's good," I said. "But nothing too overboard,"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want too much," Dr. Pitt said.

"I would just secure the sector, make sure everyone touching Patricia have background checks, get a professional to double check the medication," Eddie started. I rolled my eyes and Dr. Pitt looked at him like he was crazy. "Have 3 men inside and outside the door, 10 guards at the front door, limited entrance, 2 men at the foot of her bed,"

"Um-" Dr. Pitt started.

"But if that would be a problem we can go somewhere else," Eddie said.

"Fine, but if you're "men" get in the way of my patient it'll be your fault if something happens," Dr. Pitt warned then left.

"Eddie!" I exclaimed.

"What?" He asked.

"You pissed her off!" I yelled slapping his arm.

"I'm just doing what I need, that's less security than when I was born," He said.

"Eddie, we don't need a whole security team in here," I said. "We're supposed to privately have our birth,"

"It'll be private, sweetie these men are just here to make sure no one gives you the wrong medication or steals the baby or switches them up with another baby. I don't want any of that to happen," He said.

"Just please don't do too much," I said. "Please," I pleaded. I stormed out of the room. Childbirth is supposed to be specifically for it's mother and father. I don't want anybody and I mean anybody in here but us and Dr. Pitt. No one is going to see my child until I'm ready. So far Eddie and I don't have the same opinion.

_Eddie_

She doesn't get I'm trying to protect her! I've heard stories about babies going missing, nurses would just steal them and take them home as their own kid or sell the kids to other people who couldn't get pregnant. I don't want that. I also don't want Patricia's heart stopping during labor. A second opinion wouldn't hurt. And what if a rogue client or rogue worker or enemy busted in the hospital and shot us. I know I shouldn't stress about what hasn't happened but I'm so afraid of what may and may not happen. But I also don't want my Regina mad at me.

I went to the car and sat in the back of the Rolls Royce across from her. She was angrily tapping on the iPad in the car.

"Patricia," I sighed.

"What?" She snapped.

"You know I do it to protect you," I said.

"I can handle myself! Thank you very much," She said.

"I want you to be okay. You can't really handle yourself in a hospital bed," I said.

"Whatever," She said. There was an awkward silence until she finally sighed and looked up. "But I guess I forgive you, because I may have done something you don't like,"

"Which is?" I asked.

"Invited my parents to stay a few days in New York, and you are paying for their Presidential Suite in the Plaza and I sent a few thousand dollars for them to have," She said.

"Patricia!" I exclaimed.

"We need to meet eventually!" She explained.

"I'm not prepared!" I yelled.

"You look fine, like your normal rich douchebag self," She said.

"Than-, wait did you call me a douchebag?" I asked.

"Where would you get that idea?" She asked innocently.

"You called me a douchebag!" I exclaimed.

"You must be hearing things," She said. I stared at her intently for a few minutes then the car stopped and the driver opened the door. We were at the Plaza. I felt my stomach start to do backflips and we walked into the lobby. Patricia ran up to a couple and hugged them.

The woman had dark auburn hair, brown eyes, and was pretty slender. She didn't look that old kind of like my Mom but not that young looking. She was really petite. The man was fucking huge and muscular. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. I could tell he was protective. He had a tattoo on his face! Who does that other than like Lil Wayne but he's a different circumstance. It was a small tattoo but a tattoo none the less.

"Do you talk?" Mr. Williamson snarled at me. Patricia looked up at him from the hug.

"Dad, be nice," Patricia said. Mr. Williamson nodded and walked over to me. And he's way taller than me. I stuck out my hand.

"Honor to meet you Mr. Williamson, I'm Edison Miller, but I go by Eddie," I said. He firmly gripped my hand, trying to cripple me.

"Well, Edison let's chat," He said dragging me into the elevator. He pressed the button to close the elevator doors and then hit all of the floor buttons.

"Um sir," I said. He crossed his arms.

"Edison, I would like to talk about what's happened," He said.

"Which is?" I asked nervously.

"I would like to talk about your marriage to my daughter," He said. I opened my mouth to speak. "We may not have ever been as close as I have been with her sister but I care about her. Now tell me what your job is?"

"I run businesses," I said.

"What like some sort of a one office production or something? Do you sell weed?" He questioned. Well yes.

"No, it's pretty big stuff," I said awkwardly. We sat in silence with him just staring me down. The door finally opened on the top floor. We walked out and I swiped the key card to the room. Patricia and her mom were already there.

"James, isn't this wonderful?" Mrs. Williamson said. Mr. Williamson put on a fake smile and embraced his wife.

"It's beautiful," James said.

"And Edison put all this together, he sounds good for our daughter," Mrs. Williamson said. Patricia snaked her hand into mine.

"Yes, very nice," James agreed.

"He gave us $30,000 to spend," Mrs. Williamson said. I cut a glare still smiling to my fiancé.

"30k?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"You have more than you need," She said through closed teeth.

"You get it from my office?" I asked.

"You said I could take anything from the office I wanted," She said.

"What are you two saying?" James asked.

"Nothing, Dad," Patricia said going to kiss her father's cheek. James nodded contently and pulled her into a hug. He gave me a stern look. Hell now I have to deal with a pregnant and angry Patricia and her officer father. I don't want to do this!

* * *

_**Hey, ugh didn't go to Disney today. I hung with my family and took like 3 naps and ran after my cousin. I'm was really tired. But tomorrow at like 9 I'll be running around Magic Kingdom to get onto my favorite rides. It's like a mad rush for fastpasses in the morning because you don't want to get there at like 10 am but are getting to ride at 10 pm. It is really hot in Florida, and humid. I did got to downtown Disney which is like shopping and such, and there's a Godiva shop and I really like chocolate. I also worked on my role play today, I am Amber Millington :D. The twitter is ittsmissamber if you want to check me out. Oh my god we have 14,000 reviews! That's cool! And like almost half way to 400 reviews 0.0 it's cray! Also there is a girl on instagram she is an HOA fan and if she gets 250 likes on a photo she has promised to throw her blades away and she's seems so sweet and I can't bare for people to self harm themselves so I'm asking you to like her picture, I promise I won't ask much of you guys but this is important because I just found out one of my best friends has started harming herself and I don't know what to do. The hoa fans name is anamulvoytenlife. Anyway enough rambling. I shall reply to comments now. **_

_**kamster4000: Thank you, I love preggo patty she's extra sassy. Haha no problem, it's weird to think I have fans. Yea I should update soon, I was planning to earlier but I didn't so I'll try and not leave you in suspense anymore. Well I could make this story go on a while. I am having fun so far :) **_

_**Hoalover: They were killing me last night lol, acting like no one else is trying to sleep! Haha thank you :)**_

_**OnlyPearl: Idk they'll probably do another one of those nights soon because they've played Cory in the House and Lizzie McGuire too. Yes Eddie has his own everything lol. Haha ikr I want some new clothes, maybe a tiara and an island. Thank you and I will! I will say Hi to Jasmine and Aladdin! She's a cool princess because she didn't have to marry to be a princess. **_

_**Definition's fan omg: Thank you and I shall update a lot hopefully! I'll always keep writing :). Everyone basically knows what it is lol, I think everyone knows. Thank you lauren :D.**_

_**LiveLaughLove79: I've heard lots of kids call him that! Kids love SpongeBob, I don't get why but I really like him too. Haha she really really loves Bob-Bob if he was her first words!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you as usual lol.**_

_**Peddie213: Mother is mad rude and will say whatever she wants. Lol a guy can dream for a boy. Yeah they did forget, so that's a whole different problem that will be dealed with at Thanksgiving. I will update and have a great time lol.**_

_**Peddie213 twin: Haha yes and Mother still has no clue about the engagements. They have seen her parents! Her scary father. Thank you and I am :)**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Haha thank you and I plan to make it go on a while.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes, he spoils all of them rotten. She's trying to get on her good side, or not cut her while she's pregnant because that would cause stress lmao. Yeah same until they start running around everywhere. Thank you love :D**_


	35. Please don't cry

_Eddie_

I can't spend anymore time with Patricia's father. We went out to dinner at a Chinese restaurant I suggested and he bitched all night. Apparently I also did everything wrong with Patricia. I didn't pull out her chair because she's bent on doing some things by herself, but Daddy over there sees it as I'm not a gentleman. I just can't. So when we got home I headed to my office and called Fabian.

"Yea Eddie?" Fabian asked. He doesn't sound as tired as usual.

"Are there any jobs that I can do out of the country?" I asked.

"Is Patricia really that bad?" He asked.

"Her parents," I hissed.

"Uh, you could go to Japan. I know you've been trying to get a deal there done," He said.

"Perfect, her parents are only staying like 3 more days so it'll be a short trip," I said.

"Yeah, so I'll get the jet ready and you can go over," He said.

"Thanks man," I said.

"Fabes! It hurts!" I heard a wailing in the background. "Get her out of me!" Nina screeched.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"No, her Braxton-Hicks contractions are about to kill her. I have to go," He said. "Nins, you know if she comes now it won't be good for either of you! We have to be careful after what happened to your mom!," He yelled back to her. I think Nina's mother died in childbirth, and she almost died with her.

"Alright, bye," I said. He hung up. I walked out of my office and into the living room. I saw Patricia in the kitchen with her back turned to me. "Hey Regina,"

"Yes, my Re," She said still not facing me.

"I need to go out for a business trip for about 3 days," I said. She whipped around and I saw she had a huge knife in her hands.

"What?" She hissed advancing towards me. "You want to leave your pregnant fiancé alone while you go on business?"

"This is really important," I said in a calm voice. She kept walking closer, holding the blade in a stabbing motion.

"It better be," She threatened. "If you aren't like a gazillionare by the time this deal is over then I'm going to cut your pretty face, pretty boy," She snarled.

"You don't mean that, that's just the hormones," I said.

"Well right now, I am all hormones," She said. I quickly grabbed her wrist, twisting it behind her back and snatching the knife away. I threw it at the wall across the room. Patricia burst into tears and fell on the floor crying. Dammit. I bent down to her while she had her little meltdown. "I mean all I try and do is get your attention. Get you to meet up with my parents. I know how you feel about me doing things so I made them come here, now you're leaving me," She cried.

"No, baby come here," I said pulling her into my arms. She choked and hiccupped. "You know you're my whole damn world and I'd do anything for you," I said. I just hate her dad! I will never be that overprotective. I will be a super laid back Dad.

"How?" She asked. How?

"I would kill 1000 men just to be with you, If we were ever caught and arrested I would take all the blame so you could be free, I'd buy you the whole world if I could," I said.

"You probably can," She said. I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"If I could I would lock you up underground in a safe so no one could have you but me, because you're like my gem," I said tickling her neck. She smiled a little. "You're meant for me and I'll keep you with me at all cost, because I love you," I kissed her neck again. She rested her head into my chest and blinked her eyes sleepily. I rubbed her back.

"I wanna go with you," She said.

"If you want to then you can," I said.

"What about my parents?" She said.

"Tell them something came up," I said.

"That'd feel wrong," She mumbled.

"Patricia, just tell them we have business to go do," I said.

"Okay but make me a promise," She said in a serious tone.

"Which is?" I asked.

"You'll let me fight," She said. No fucking way.

"Babe, I don't think-," I started. Her eyes got really wet and started whimpering. "No, no Regina. Please don't cry," I said. She started bawling. No way am I letting her fight though! She could get hurt. But maybe if I staged a fake fight...

"Okay, Regina you can fight," I said.

"Really? And you won't try and make me act a certain way?" She sniffled.

"You can kickass babe," I said. As far as she knows she'll kick ass. But little will she know Eddie (yes I'm talking about myself in third person) will have set up a way for her to not get hurt.

_Patricia_

Eddie and I laid on our bed in the plane. I told my parents that their was really important business to deal with. They understood and said they would enjoy the city anyway. I yawned and Eddie petted my head. I slowly dozed off to sleep.

I had a really weird dream. I was in a fancy ball gown and was in a questioning room. Tears were stained down my face and I was bound to a table. I started pulling on the chains but for some reason each time I moved they were tighter.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Mrs. Miller," A voice said. I looked around. "Mrs. Miller," The voice said louder.

"She isn't here!" I yelled back.

"You Patricia!" The voice said back monotonously. Oh. I guess I'm married in this dream.

"What?" I asked. The walls light up like a TV. I saw Eddie slumped to a wall holding a little bundle. He looked really beat up. His lip was bright red, his arms were scratched and he looked really dirty. I realized the bundle was a baby. I didn't see a face all I saw was a tuff of light brown hair. It's head was buried into Eddie's chest.

"This is the family you left," The voice informed me.

"I didn't leave them," I said.

"Yes you did, after the birth of your child you dumped them with Eddie and left with a hefty amount of his fortune, now this is you," It said. Pictures popped up of 'me' going to parties and drinking and flirting and being a rich bitch. This can not be me.

"This isn't me," I said. Even if this is a dream it's scary. This isn't what I want. I'm supposed to be the bad bitch by his side, and be his girl. "If it was then why do I have his last name?"

"So you can have bank account access," The voice replied. Ouch.

"This isn't who I am," I said. The voice didn't reply. "I'm better than this,"

"Yes, you are," The voice agreed. What? The pictures on the walls changed showing Lea's face. Eddie's ex fiancé. "This is Lea, not you. Just make sure you don't become a Lea with all the attention," The voice warned. "It's very easy to slip into the high life and not want to share,"

Then the dream was cut short. I woke up and looked at Eddie. He was gently stroking my head and watching a movie. I sighed. I can't become a Lea. I won't become a Lea. I'll be a good partner and a good mother. Nothings going to change me.

* * *

_**Hi. So don't kill me, I know it's been a few days. I'm still in the Florida. I'm just super tired. It's so flipping hot out here and I think my feet are going to fall off. But I wrote, because I know how you guys like to read. Magic Kingdom was great and I about had a panic attack on the Ariel ride, I have no clue why I love her so much. She reminds me of Ariana Grande because of the hair and Prince Eric looks like Avan Jogia. Yesterday I went to Epcot and they have a world showcase, like all the people who work there are authentic and such. Like in England everyone speaks in a British accent. I was like ermygersh! Oh and in China I got this fan with my name on it, well it could say something like "poop face" or "bitch" because you know I can't read Chinese but I still love it. I wanna work at Disney. Like they have this college program where you can work there and they like give you a place to stay and food. So when I go to college I am going to do that. Again I apologize for the wait but I hope you enjoyed. The dream sequence wasn't really what I planned to do but it worked sorta? Kinda? Maybe? Btw over 15,000 views whoo! Also there was like a sinkhole in Orlando, near Disney and the really weird thing is my parents were there just a few hours earlier 0.0 very crazy. They're okay though which is good. Oh and um I was thinking of a new story that I probably won't post for a little while but it's like badass Anubis girls and like goody goody Anubis boys that are like cops and trying to catch them and then another story which is like set in a "perfect" world and like there's rebellion and such. Okay, I think I'm done talking... **_

_**Owlcityswiftie: Yes the overprotectiveness is unbearable! **_

_**ruthdancegirl: I hope you liked the chapter.**_

_**Hoarocker101: Thank you so much, and it doesn't look like I am :) Well actually Piper was pregnant, she came to America before Patricia, had Brooke and dumped her off with Duncan. Haha I hope you liked that story. Yeah Patricia should, but they're both good at secret keeping.**_

_**hudsonrose11: I do too, I feel so bad for anyone who feels the need to cut. **_

_**kamster4000: Thank you :D Yes they are similar, but they oddly can't stand each other. Tricia is like their angel. Thank you and I had so much fun! **_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: No problem I love responding back.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: I'm off the Disney lot sadly, I think I should go to one next time and is that one nice?**_

_**Hoalover: Thank you:)**_

_**OnlyPearl: Haha I know the feeling, there was like a huge line to meet Jasmine and Aladdin though! Yeah Eddie doesn't really get the term "private" Yeah, nothing but the best of everything, and Patricia's Dad is pretty friggin scary.**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Haha yes pregnant and angry! Lmao I love your hashtags.**_

_**Peddie213: Yea pretty much both can't stand each others parents, haha Lil Wayne's pretty cool his daughter's gorgeous, yeah he always forgives her. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and Eddie just thinks the worst will happen. It was very secure and lol don't be scared. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Yes Patricia's daddy wants the best for her. Yea the tattoo was a cute type of thing. Eddie always goes overboard on everything. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yes loll he is very threatening. **_


	36. Fight

_Eddie_

We're in Japan. Patricia's head laid in my lap as we rode around to our home that I bought. Hopefully it's as good as it looked in the pictures. Patricia was talking to Nina I think. I stroked my fingers through her long hair, twirling it around my finger.

"I feel like a balloon," Patricia said. I looked at her stomach. She isn't big at all just has a little pouch, like a kangaroo.

"It's cute, and motherly," I said.

"It's fattening," She said. The car stopped and the door opened for us.

"Well you're stuck with it for a little while," I said picking her up. I carried her out of the car and into the house.

"Holy shit," She said. "It's huge,"

"Just a little," I teased.

"Sit me down," She said kicking her legs slightly.

"No," I said. She swung her legs harder. "Stop being childish," I teased.

"No," She said. I sat her down and let her walk around. I looked around the foyer and I heard Patricia screech. I ran to find her. She was in the living room with 2 security guards.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"Uh what's with these guys!?" She exclaimed.

"Protection, you think I'll leave you alone when I have to work?" I asked.

"You do at home," She said crossing her arms.

"No, I don't," I said.

"Yes, you do. I'm alone a lot," She said.

"Not exactly, I always have at least 2 guys watching you, and they hide from you," I said. Her face turned red.

"Out. Get them out. Now," She snapped. She turned on her heel and ran away. I rolled my eyes and turned to the security guys.

"So do we leave?" One asked.

"Nope, you just hide from her," I answered. "She isn't all that observant," I said. Something was thrown at the back of my head and I turned to find Patricia.

"I'm watching you," Patricia said before going down the hallway. Why does she have to make everything so difficult?

_Patricia_

Eddie thinks I need to be monitored. Screw him I can handle myself. I walked down the hallway and to a room. I grabbed the knob and felt a little shock. Shit. A keypad popped up. So what would a code be? Obviously Patricia. I typed in my name and tried the knob again. It opened. I entered and saw it was like a lair. Of course my fiancé has a lair, because we're just that normal. The walls were aligned with guns and knives and swords and tasers. I grabbed a sword off the wall and swung it around. I wonder if I will get to fight. Every time we do something we always have to fight. I kept walking around and found the type of stuff Eddie has in all of his offices. Money, drugs, weapons, information, etc. Just a bigger amount of it. I kept walking through the office until I heard voices. Ugh Eddie and his stupid guards. I stomped over and found 3 men.

"Okay, I know you work for my fiancé but get the fuck out," I commanded. The men turned to me. "Hello?" One grabbed my shoulders, so I kneed him. Okay, I'm starting to feel like they aren't supposed to be in here. I grabbed his hair and threw him into the wall. I started smiling. I haven't gotten to do this since Eddie decided I was a baby. Another one grabbed around my torso and I did a swift kick in his balls making him fall like the other guy. Haha. The last one swung his fist at me with a pair of brass knuckles. I ducked and grabbed a pair for myself. He cracked his actual knuckles before throwing another punch. I bent backwards, into a backbend. I kicked my legs back over to hit him in the face. But it didn't hit him in the face.

"Ms. Williamson, you interfered with very important business," He said gripping my legs and lifting me to face him. This is a very uncomfterable position. I punched him. When he looked back at me he slightly chuckled before throwing me down. I fell on my back and groaned. That hurts. I kicked his shin making him wince then kicked his balls repeatedly until he fell. I stood up and smiled.

Something cold pressed onto my neck. I felt a few drops of blood drip out. Oh my god. Cold hands rubbed up my body. The knife moved around my neck to my trachea.

"Let's make something real clear," A voice said. There's a fourth guy? Dammit. "Interfering with business puts you in the middle of the problem,"

"So?" I gulped.

"Get you ass into that safe," He said pointing forward.

"The money's out here," I said simply.

"I realized," He said. "You should really tell you fiancé its a shame he doesn't hide his things," He said.

"Let me go," I said.

"As soon as you get your perky little ass in there," He said squeezing my ass. Hell.

_Eddie_

I sat in the theater room watching The Hangover. A servant was getting me popcorn and candy and drinks. Another servant came in and shut the door behind her. My eyes glanced over then back to the TV.

"Yes?" I asked.

"The men you requested are here," She said.

"Send them in," I said. She nodded and let the guys I hired for Patricia's fake fight in. "You're here," I said.

"Yes Mr. Miller," They said in unison.

"Well my fiancé is," I started. I grabbed my iPad and looked through security cameras. Where the hell is she? I kept scrolling until I found something that made my heart drop to my stomach. A man was holding her in his arms and she was crying. Hell to the motherfucking no. I quickly got up and smashed a button on the wall calling for security. No one touches her or makes her cry. He's breaking my two most important rules. Now it's time to die.

* * *

_**Hola, my sexy bellas. Taking my cousin to Hollywood Studios today, lord help me. Haha we're taking her to see Disney Junior live and to meet Jake from Jake and the Neverland pirates. She's fangirlign at such a young age I'm so proud! XD. It's also supposed to rain. Um so I know how you guys like how I write Mafia stuff. I came up with an idea for a different type of Mafia story. It's like a totally different scenario but still peddie. So I might do that, it's been coming up in my mind a lot. It's basically like Eddie is mafia leader, Patricia is badgirl party girl. Both are kind of in and out of trouble and stuff Piper and Ben are a couple have 2 kids, Piper dies at birth of second child then when the second child is about 2 Ben dies. Ben is one of Eddie's men and Piper is obviously Patricia's twin. At Ben's funeral they both get pulled aside and find out Ben has appointed Eddie as the kids godfather and Piper has appointed Patricia as the kids godmother. And uh yeah. So yeah tell me if that sounds boring or like interesting. Just it's been pulling at my mind. And I know how you guys like peddie and mafia and stuff. **_

_**PLLHaleb: Thank you! and oh it's fine, solicit on. **_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha several new stories and I won't stop unless like my computer and ipad break. Well yeah she only left for protection. I shall update!**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Thank you and I hope there will be a new season but if not then I'll keep writing.**_

_**Definition's fan omg: Yes Japan! Eddie did not like meeting future inlaws. Lea is selfish and I still love your hashtags.**_

_**kamster4000: Thank you and good I thought it was bad. She won't be a Lea. No problem! You guys really inspire me. Thank you also :)**_

_**DesiredHOA01: She's just a little hormally pregnant lol and cool! **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: You're welcome, and okay good :D. Aww I'm a favorite author.**_

_**Peddie213: That's understandable. Yes he is smart and Patricia is just better than that lol. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Yeah it was and lol Eddie failed at staging a fight because she got into a real one. **_

_**OnlyPearl: Yeah, she's just a knife swinging girl XD. Patricia's parents are crazy protective and Eddie is crazy good with speeches. Well actually she is fighting because Eddie didn't stage his fight quick enough. Thank you love! **_


	37. Live your life

_Eddie_

"Who the hell let this happen!?" I roared. No one faced me as I stormed to my office. I smashed the door to my office open not bothering to the code and ran to the safe pulling out my pistol.

"Edison," The man holding my Regina said calmly.

"Put her the hell down," I threatened. He rolled his eyes. I cocked my gun. "I'm not fucking kidding,"

"I bet you are," The man teased. I lost my temper and pulled the trigger without thinking. Patricia screeched and I instantly ran over. I grabbed her protectively and look her over.

"Oh god, where are you bleeding? I can't believe I did that," I said spastically looking her over.

"You didn't shoot me," She said. I looked her over harder. Oh thank god. I almost had a heart attack. I hugged her close to me and saw that I did shoot the man. He was very dead on the floor by us.

"You are staying in the bedroom," I said as I picked her up. She rolled her eyes. I carried her up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Eddie, this is stupid," She said as I tucked her in.

"No, it's not," I insisted locking the windows.

"Eddie," She warned.

"Nope, you're staying in here with our little baby," I said pointing to her inflated stomach. She groaned.

"The point of coming to Japan for me was to experience the culture. How am I supposed to do that from a bed?" She asked.

"I'll have someone come in Regina," I said. "They'll bring food and pictures and stuff,"

"Eddie, you aren't getting the point," She said.

"The only point is to keep you safe," I said.

"Eddie, I need to deal with my own problems. I could have taken care of that guy myself and now you smell like blood," She said. I looked at my arms and saw blood caked on. I noticed there had been blood dripping off her own clothes.

"I won't be as reckless next time," I promised.

"Eddie, I'm my own person. I can handle myself," She said.

"You know I just want to keep you safe. Just lock you away," I said stroking her soft hair. She smiled warmly at me. "Keep you all to myself," I said.

"I know, but you know that I need to live my own life right?" She said. I sighed loudly and she gave me a motherly look.

"I know, I do. I just don't want to," I said.

"I need to live my own life," She said.

"Do you have to?" I asked.

"Yes, Eddie," She said seriously. I sighed but nodded.

"I'll let you try and do things yourself," I said. She got on her knees and kissed me.

"It's all I ask baby. Now let's go and get some Japanese food," She said. Her mind only seems to be on food nowadays.

_Patricia_

Eddie took me out to some really fancy restaurant. I'm not aloud to eat any type of fish so sushi is not an option. Eddie is taking this what I can and can't eat way too seriously. I told the waiter to sneak me in some salmon. In this restaurant you sit on the floor. It's kind of hard with this belly. I tried to cross my legs together.

"Need some help?" Eddie asked.

"I'm fine," I said trying to adjust myself. I ended up laying on my side making Eddie snort. "Shut up," He laughed and I grabbed a cup. I took a sip. "That's lemony," I said.

"Trix," Eddie said.

"What?" I asked.

"That's what you use to clean your fingers," He said. I sighed. Of course it is.

"Okay can I drink this?" I asked pointing to another cup. He nodded and I took a sip of the drink. I slightly gagged.

"What's wrong it's just matcha," He said.

"I forgot I hate tea," I said.

"Patricia, you told me you wanted to drink tea," He said.

"Well I assumed it would taste better in Japan," I said. He slapped his forehead in the palm of his hand. "Don't do that," I scolded throwing a noodle from my soupy thing at him.

"I hope you enjoy this trip because do you want to know where we're headed afterwards?" He asked.

"No," I said.

"Thanksgiving with my mother," He said. Hell.

"I don't even celebrate your silly holiday," I said.

"It's not silly, and you should like it since eating is a pastime for you," He said.

"Is it just one day or more than one?" I asked. I've never really heard about Thanksgiving other than it's something about these people called pilgrims? I don't know. Obviously American history is written differently than English history. The American's were sort of written as people who just ran off when they weren't supposed to and fought us because they had to pay taxes like suck it the fuck up everyone pays taxes but I'm assuming that wasn't how it was taught to these American's. But then oddly later we became like best friends and started backing each other up and now American's love our accents. Weirdo's. I mean seriously they just left. Imagine if it was like a job. Like you need a three or two week notice. We didn't get a notice they just left and were like we don't like you anymore. Be gone peasants. At least that's how I see it but from these American museums and books and Eddie it was a freedom thing, yada yada yada blah blah blah bullshit. But then again I guess history is written different by each side.

"It's one day but people take like three days off. My mom's making a whole big deal out of it as usual," He said.

"So that's who you get it from?" I teased. He rolled his eyes.

"We're going to her beach house and she kind of expects you to cook," He said.

"Cook?" I asked.

"Yea, cook the huge meal with her," He said. "Since you will be my wife soon,"

"Eddie, I don't cook," I said.

"Well it's a good time to learn. She's planning on keeping you up all night," He said.

"Eddie," I groaned. I don't want to stay up all night cooking with the inlaw from hell.

"It's no fun for me either!" He said.

"Oh yeah right, you'll be sitting your lazy ass on the couch watching rugby," I said.

"Football," He corrected.

"Whatever," I said. "You know your mom hates me. How could you?"

"Don't worry, I'll turn you into the perfect daughter in-law before you get there," He said.

"Great," I mumbled.

"It shouldn't be too hard, you're already British," He said.

"I thought your mom liked all American girls," I said.

"Oh she does but I thought Brits were somewhat proper. I bet you have it but it's just hidden way deep down like in you butt or maybe your uterus," He said. I slapped my head in my palm. Sometimes he makes me worry about him.

* * *

_**It's getting close to Thanksgiving my second favorite holiday because it has food and um food! Haha but it's Patricia's first Thanksgiving and she's with the worst mother in law. Back from Florida! Oh my god taking my cousin to see Disney Junior live was a big mistake. She saw Jake and Sofia two characters out the front and flipped out in a bad way crying. We got her to calm down and got inside. We played some games on my phone then the show started. This really perky lady who reminded me of like KT started the show and then Mickey popped up as a puppet. All normal so then like the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse came up and my cousin was still okay. The rest of the characters like Minnie and Daisy and Donald came up and shit broke loose. She busted out crying so we had to carry her out. She was literally crying "I hate Mickey! I hate Jake! I hate Sofia! I don't like it there!" then she was like "I'm so nervous!" okay that last thing made me laugh because legit what 2 year old says that in the right context? Anyway so we ate a bunch of food and she was amused by the birds who were looking for food and she kept crying that she didn't like Sofia and it was just tiring. But on the way out she was like "I love Mickey! There's Mickey!" and I'm just like seriously? But she's a little kid so I don't fault her. **_

_**Um so I'm told I should write my own books and stories so I kind of already do. On Fictionpress my name is AlwaysMissIndependant and I have three stories that I write with my best friend and she has a few stories that I cowrote on her's and her name is TreySongs-Ismybaby and only a few are mine and the one called Basketball Wives I would appreciate if you cut us some slack because that was way back when I wrote There lives five years later (yeah that long ago) and yeah if you look at her page don't read Rack City because it's a continuation of a story I wrote that I suggest you don't spoil. But the stories are like my normal writing crime, drama, drugs, sex. Ride or Die is a story that has a very slutted up and bitched up and criminaled up version of me and my friend. It's like bad bitch thief's that travel America and steal stuff. Here's the summary: Aarika and Jasleen have been enemies from the start until they find out they have a common enemy, the Prom Queen. So when they pull the ultimate prank on her together, their friendships blossom into a lifetime full of pranks. From robbing the largest bank in Seattle, to robbing casino's across the country. They develop a strong passion and hate for each other. SO that's the summary...maybe like look and maybe like review maybe? Idk anyway yeah. **_

_**I would appreciate if you looked but you don't have to if you don't want to. Uh anyways thank you guys for the love especially last chapter some shit went down in Florida where I was extremely mad but you guys calmed me down and made me feel loved. I love you guys. Kisses. Also the story I told you guys the idea about is King Pin and Party Princess. **_

_**Risacf110: That's totally fine and it was a good story or is so far :).**_

_**4everSibuna: Ohmygerh lol and haha thank you yes it was real.**_

_**hudsonrose11: Thank you and I started it.**_

_**Lexieforever16: Thank you times 2 :D**_

_**ruthdancegirl (X2): Haha yay excitement! It was a real fight and yay you like.**_

_**LiveLoveLaugh79: Well yeah I guess and but that's kind of cute she has a "bf".**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: thank you, and I hope you can get past the intro soon! I get inspired by reading other stories. **_

_**DumDum40: Written! **_

_**Definition's Fan omg: You're welcome haha and yes Eddie did kill!**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you :D**_

_**Peddiejendall: Haha thank you and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**Kty: Thank you and it's okay at least you're reviewing now. I'll try and have a little more action.**_

_**Guest: Hehe thank you :D**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Thank you and I did write it! Lol I love when shit goes down.**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Thank you :D**_

_**SugarCubes101: Yay update lmao.**_

_**Peddie213: Nope it was a fight fight. And it was very real.**_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: It was a really real fight. Thank you :D**_

_**PLLHaleb: Thank you my love:D**_


	38. Trip to the Hamptons

_Patricia_

So I'm in the friggin Hamptons. Whoop de do. Eddie's business deal in Japan went well I guess because he decided to buy me a whole new wardrobe and him one too. He spends more when he's happy. We just got off the private jet and I'm sitting in the limo waiting for Eddie to come over. He made me dress up in this overly preppy outfit. It's like a cami, shorts, a sweater, Hunter rainboots, a bright white purse and there are anchors all over my clothes! I have no clue what he's doing now though. I took some of the snacks that were set out in the car and ate.

The door swung open and Eddie came in. He wrapped me in a bear hug and picked me up. Why is he being extra touchy feely? His big arms held me closer and closer. He peppered kisses all over my forehead and stomach.

"Eddie?" I asked.

"We're having a little girl," He said hugging me close. We are?

"How do you know? It's way to early to tell," I said.

"Babe, I sent the pictures to some medical science place and they figured out it was a girl," He said.

"Eddie couldn't you have just waited?" I sighed.

"No," He said rubbing my belly happily. He cooed and started talking random nonsense to my stomach. What am I four months now? "You little angel princess face," He said.

"Eddie," I said. "Get a hold of yourself,"

"I'm acting normal," He said. "It's my first child let me enjoy it," He said kissing my belly.

"I have a feeling she'll be spoiled to death," I said. He ignored me. "Solid gold bathtubs, a crib made of platinum, pillows made of peacock feathers or something, the matress full of clouds," I teased.

"Sounds perfect," He responded. I slapped the back of his head and he sat up. "Fine," He agreed.

"Come on we have to focus on this weird holiday thing," I said.

"It's just Thanksgiving," He said. "Nina and Fabian will be there too,"

"Why?" I questioned.

"Didn't I tell you that Fabian's like my Mom's son," He said. Oh yeah.

"Does Nina have to cook with that witch?" I asked.

"One don't call her a witch and two yes," He said. "But she's likes Nina, she's American and stuff,"

"Of course she does," I said bitterly. "What am I expected to cook? Do I have to cook every single day? Why doesn't your Mom have chefs like you?" I questioned. From what I know she's richer than Eddie why do I have to cook? He sighed.

"I don't know what you'll cook, Mom is cooking for us today, You and Nina tomorrow, On the third day you both cook and on the forth you or Nina will cook. She doesn't have people cook for her because she believes it's a family thing and it's one of the normal things she wants to do for me. Does that answer your question?" He said.

"I guess," I mumbled. He sighed and pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll be fun," He said. Obviously we have two different definitions of fun. I looked out the window to find we were traveling down a long road with a lot of trees and grass. Rain trickled down. We drove through a gate into another long road with even more trees and flowers and things of that nature. Through the trees you could finally see a huge white house. It was as big as a mansion but it had a type of feel that didn't look as big as it seemed. Eddie helped me out of the car.

We looked way different than normal. Even he got all preppy looking with his sweater, his dress pants and Sperry's. He looks kind of cute. My hair was in a big wavy curles. I guess I didn't look that bad. Eddie grabbed all of our suitcases. I opened up my clear circle shaped umbrella and ran across the yard to the house. It was slightly dark outside since it's 6 pm and the house had a golden glow on the inside. Eddie came over and he rang the doorbell. The big doors swung open revealing a happy Nina. That would sound like a good sign that Mother dearest is in a good mood but she loves Nina anyway and Nina's always happy. She wore a cashmere sweater, some knit leggings, and her hair was extra curly.

"You're here!" Nina said happily bringing us into a hug. I looked at her stomach and saw it flat. Last time I saw her she was looking like a whale. "Come on! You guys haven't seen the baby yet," She squealed. Yeah she's extra happy today. Eddie and I gave a look. "Just drop your stuff off in the mud room, Mother doesn't want us dragging in the wet around the baby," She said. She even calls her mother. Eddie and I ducked into the mudroom.

"Very happy today," I commented as I took off my rain coat. I hung it next to a bright red one that I'm assuming is Nina's. I put my shoes in the little "cubby" she had and Eddie did the same. We went to the living room where Fabian, Nina, a baby and Mother were waiting. Fabian was in an outfit like Eddie's and was laying on the faux fur rug with a baby. Nina smiled and played with them. Mother stood up and hugged Eddie.

"Hi Mom," Eddie said.

"Edison, handsome as always," She said happily. I held back a snort and she pulled away from the hug looking at me. She slightly smiled but it looked fake. "Patricia, you look uh very well," She decided. She can't even say something nice to me and I'm carrying her actual only grandchild.

"Mom, you look nice," Eddie said. She smiled warmly at her son. He's such a momma's boy.

"Thank you sweetheart. Come on let's go see baby Sarah," She said. "She's the most precious thing in the world," She squealed. Wow I guess I have to meet this all precious "Sarah" then. We went and sat next to Fabian and Nina. I looked at the little baby. She was cute. She had brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Her skin was fair and smooth. She looked really happy, smiling, giggling.

"Hi little one," I said. She looked up at me with her big eyes in awe for a second then smiled. I pulled her into my arms where she easily fit. I looked at her onesy. It was very uh bright I guess you could say. It had this pattern that reminded me of Vera Bradley and was green, orange and pink.

"I picked out her outfit," Mother said.

"I thought you hated orange," Eddie said.

"Oh I loate it but everything looks adorable on Sarah," She said tickling the newborns tummy making her flash her smile. "I doubt that your child will have that Patricia," She said. Seriously?

"Mom, it's my child too," Eddie said.

"Well Edison, I think you should get a paternity test," She said. Excuse me?

"I'll have you know I wasn't a virgin until I dated Eddie," I said.

"Well I've heard you were a bit of a party girl and not many people know what's going on when they're drunk," She said.

"Mother, I know this is my child," Eddie said keeping his calm. Mother shrugged.

"I just don't want to ruin your hopes," She said.

"That's enough, Jelena," I said sternly. She glared at me.

"Don't call me Jelena, your breath should never utter my name, you're below my status," She said. That little bitch! Eddie gave me a pleading look not to start anything. You know what I'm not about to fight a bitter old lady. I'm not. I've got her son, engaged him, having his baby, am the new Mafia Queen. And what is she? Alone! And now that I'm taking her spot she's jealous. I calmed down.

"You're right, my apologizes Mother," I said.

"That's better, dear," She said giving me a syrupy smile. "Sweetheart," She said placing a hand on Nina's leg.

"Yes Mom?" Nina asked. Urggg.

"Could you be a dear and go get some groceries, you know that the stores close terribly early this soon. And why don't you take Patricia with you?" She asked.

"Sure, come on Trix," Nina said getting up. She placed a kiss on Fabian's forehead, kissed Sarah's head and went to the mudroom.

"Aren't you going to give your fiancé a kiss?" Mother asked me.

"We don't like PDA," I said.

"Figures," Mother said. I bent down and placed a huge passionate kiss on Eddie's lip, with the body rubs and hip grabs and all. When I pulled away I smiled. "How dare you do this in front of a child?" Are you fucking kidding me!?

"I'm sorry," I lied. "I think I'll leave now. Wouldn't want to keep my dear sister waiting," I said.

"Nina, isn't your sister love," She said mimicking my accent. I just wanna strangle her in her sleep until she dies! I somewhat gracefully walked out of the room to the mudroom. Nina was dressed.

"How can you stand her?" I hissed. Nina sighed as she put on her hat that matched her cherry red, rainboots and rainjacket.

"She's a hard shell, it's not good to see her mean to other people but she doesn't take me seriously when I speak up. She says not to worry about it," She said buttoning up her jacket. "She isn't too bad of a person,"

"I hate her she's a witch!" I exclaimed.

"Well you might not like what she called you earlier," Nina said.

"Which is?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Slutty Spice," She said picking up her umbrella. I rolled my eyes and stomped my foot in frustration. I put on my white raincoat and boots matched with my own umbrella.

"I don't have time to deal with her, I have a baby on the way," I said as we headed to the garage.

"That's good," Nina said. We walked relatively slowly to the garage and she punched in a code opening it up. She picked for us to ride in a BMW. I got in the passengers seat because I feel like if Jelena saw me driving her car she would hate me. Nina drove to some all natural supermarket on this strip of little shops.

"So what do we cook on this Thanksgiving?" I asked. She laughed a little as she grabbed a cart.

"It's a feast," She answered. "But today I know that she's cooking spaghetti Bolognese, and a Tiramisu. We should get everything we really need though,"

"Alright," I said. "I heard that you eat Turkey's and pies," I said.

"And casseroles, and mac and cheese and bread and many many other things. She also has tons of Italian food," She said.

"I can't cook or speak Italian that fluently," I said.

"That might be a problem," She said basically clearing the whole tomato cart. I sighed this is going to be a mess.

_Eddie_

I have no clue what my Mom's deal is this time. She has Fabian and I setting up things in the living room to get in the Holiday mood while she has what she calls "Grandmother and Grandchild time alone" with Sarah in her bedroom. I think she bought Sarah a bunch of toys.

"Is Mom in one of her moods today?" I asked as Fabian as I rearranged the couch.

"No, I don't think so. Think she's just being herself," He said. I sighed as I pulled out her decorations. I don't know why she's giving my fiancé such hell today. I can't let her keep doing this but she doesn't listen to me.

"Hopefully the cooking goes well," I said.

"Me too, I think the girls will be up all night and no doubt she'll probably keep Sarah up with her," Fabian said. "I love Mom but if Sarah doesn't get her naps then she'll raise her own hell. When we got here Sarah was asleep and she literally ripped her out of the carrier and started playing with her soon she'll realize she didn't get her full nap in," He said.

"Well that'll be Mom's problem then," I said. "Patricia has no idea how to cook, and I'm a little worried she'll give her more hell over that," I said.

"And Patricia still can't drink so she can't have the toast we always have and she doesn't speak enough Italian yet," He said. Ugh Mom's going to rip her to shreds. The last thing I need is Patricia trying to shoot Mom because I know she would do that or at least attempt. She held a gun to my head once when I didn't get up to fix her some food and kept it pointed until a did. That night I hid all the guns.

"Mom probably won't let her touch the turkey," I said. He shook his head.

"Nah, she won't even let Nina touch the turkey and Nina is the daughter she always wanted. She even looks like Mom sort of," He said. Yeah. They both have the blue eyes and blonde hair with that "all American look". And Nina never questions her.

"Patricia will probably end up with the salad and Mom will citizen her on how she places the onions," I snickered. He smirked.

"Or how she drizzles the cheese," He said.

"Patricia, you idiot, you didn't add enough lettuce," I teased in my Mom's voice. Fabian's eyes widened.

"Hilarious," I heard my Mother's voice ring through the air. I slowly turned to find her standing with on hand on her hip and her holding up Sarah. "It's just so much fun to make fun of the person who gave you everything. Isn't it?" She said seriously. Hell. She's making this all dramatic.

"It was a joke," I said softly. She didn't look amused.

"Look at my beautiful granddaughter," She said changing the topic. Sarah was now in a onesy that said "little black onesy", with sparkly black toms, a bib that looked like it had a pearl necklace and Mom has somehow shifted all of Sarah's hair to one side and put on a clip that looked like a tiara.

"Cute, but she isn't your granddaughter, mine is," I said. She gave me a smile.

"Sarah is my only grandchild until I see some test proving you're the father honey," She said. She gently tapped my shoulder then walked over to Fabian. I clenched my fist. Sometimes I really hate my mother.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Thanksgiving has begun! And it looks like Jelena is going to be killed my Patricia and Eddie. Lol I felt like Nina and Fabian needed to be there. And now they have little perfect baby Sarah to complete their perfect family. Tell me anything that you want to see on this Thanksgiving weekened in the uber rich Hampton's in Mother's house. Patricia and Eddie have gone preppy 0.0 it shall be an interesting time. Legit we have two more reviews until 400. Just 2. Thank you for the support, consider this large chapter a thank you :D. Oh yeah I meant to tell you guys that people have been writing this story or like the whole mafia story from a different point of view. Like someones doing it from a Amfie way and Fabina way and it's really cool I believe, so uh yeah. **_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Well it's always important to be different, it's always good to have your story the best it can be :) no problem I like to respond. **_

_**LoveWillRemember: Lol it was a shocker! Yes a Thanksgiving with a clueless British person and the wicked witch of the west.**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Yes he did and oh it'll be an interesting time!**_

_**kty: Yeah I know but we don't want a miscarriage and thank you.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Lmao sorry I didn't mean to freak you out! Hahah thank you :D**_

_**PLLHaleb: Hahaha lmao that's funny I would totally do that.**_

_**OnlyPearl: Well Thanksgiving has begun! Yeah I understand your feelings with Jelena. She's very dramatic and funny and crazy. Lmao well Thanksgiving must look a little weird to British people I guess. Thank you :D**_

_**Peddie213: Thank you and oh yes Jelena is ready to throw the insults. Lol yes I scared you!**_

_**PEDDIE213 twin2: Thank you and yeah Eddie's getting a bit crazy with it. Yeah he does really care :D**_

_**4everSibuna: Lmao yes proper preppy Patricia! It's a special thing. The fight was very real :D**_

_**Hoalover: It was great! I mean there were some crazy people and mean people but it was really really fun.**_


	39. Are you trying to kill me?

_Patricia_

Nina and I have piled our shopping carts for what looks like war. It's like we're feeding a small country. Hams, turkey, vegetables, breads, sauce things, pastas, wines, sugary things and more. We're cooking a lot apparently. Nina got in one lane with her two carts and I got in one with my two carts. The receipt was $700. I swiped my credit card. What is with this high end stores and there stupid prices? Two workers helped Nina and I pack up the car and I got into the passengers seat.

"What's with Jelena's ridiculous list?" I asked.

"She cooks everything," Nina said. "She's even planning to cook Sarah special baby food," She said pulling out of the parking lot. I sighed.

"So what are we planned to cook on our cooking day?" I asked.

"Well we could make a breakfast feast, then for lunch we could make a picnic then for dinner we could make ravioli or something," She said.

"I'm an awful cook," I said.

"Don't worry I'll take your work," She said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. She drove to Jelena's house and the guys came to bring in the food. Eddie and I shared a small kiss before I went inside.

"Now you can make spaghetti," Nina said to Jelena. Jelena smiled slightly.

"I'm not making spaghetti anymore, it's oysters and Lobster," Jelena said.

"I don't think I can eat seafood," I said.

"No, dear," She said like I was stupid. "You can't eat fish," She said.

"Right," I said. She sighed and handed Nina Sarah.

"Would you mind being a dear and cooking with me?" She asked Nina.

"Sure, we could bring Patricia too," Nina said.

"Sure why not," Jelena said. We walked down the hallways into the nice kitchen. "Thank you boys," Jelena said to Eddie and Fabian. They nodded and walked away. Nina placed Sarah in her little bouncer. Sarah bounced and bounced as she watched us. I washed my hands and I went to the shellfish that was out. Hell I don't even know how to crack a lobster let alone cook one. I lifted one up and saw it slightly move. I screeched and instantly dropped it, putting a hand over my mouth. Nina came over.

"It's alive," I hissed.

"Of course it is," Jelena answered in a Duh tone. Nina gave me a look of sympathy.

"Come on we'll go outside and boil them," Nina said. We dumped the lobster's in buckets and dragged them to the outdoor kitchen. Well it wasn't really outside but you could see outside. It's like an add on to the house, of a kitchen but it has glass windows. You could see it was still raining. Nina turned on the boily thingy. Yes I called it the boily thingy. I picked up a lobster and quickly dropped it into the pot. It stopped moving. I did the same thing to a bunch more lobster. "Good!" Nina said.

"Great," I said. "Am I done now?" I asked.

"No," She said. I groaned. "Go juice the lemons," She said. I groaned and grabbed some lemon's. I cut them in half and started to juice them. I noticed after 4 lemons I started to feel itchy. Like raging itchy. I started scratching my arms harder and harder. It's weird because I've never been allergic to lemon's before. I scratched my arms and up my neck. I started getting red.

"Nina, I think somethings wrong," I said. She looked over from the lobster and her jaw dropped.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I don't know I'm not allergic to lemon's! I'm allergic to grapefruit but not lemon's," I said scratching harder.

"Uh oh," She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well Mom said that she drizzled something on top of the lemon's to clean them," She said taking a lemon. She smelt it. "Yea that's grapefruit juice," She said. Oh that little witch!

"Go into my purse and get my epipen!" I exclaimed. If I pass out and die it's all Jelena's fault. Nina came back and jammed the epipen into my arm. I felt the itchiness melt away and started to apply lotion to myself to make the red and swollenness go down. I think it's made of goat milk. I smiled as the pain went away but then frowned as I realized who made me need to use this. Jelena. I hate her so much.

"I'm so sorry I made you cut the lemons," Nina said.

"It's fine you didn't know," I said. "Can I just work on something else yeah?"

"Yeah, um some of them should be done," She said tossing me some gloves. I opened up the lid and backed away as steam rose up. I grabbed the tongs and pulled out the lobsters. I sat them on these big plates.

"What now?" I asked.

"Crack them," Nina said as she handled the oysters. Crack them? Crack a lobster. Okay can't be too hard.

"What's Jelena cooking?" I asked.

"The pasta to go with it and she's making dessert," She said. Bullshit we're making the main thing. "Before you crack the lobster go get the pasta," She said. Ugh I have to go face the wicked witch of the west. I dragged the lobster inside to the kitchen. Jelena was bouncing around the kitchen with Sarah who was gumming on a grape. She has no teeth so I have no clue that's going to work out.

"Hello Patricia," Jelena said.

"Mother," I said. I put the lobsters on the counter and grabbed the hammer thing Nina had gave me. It's like a mallet. Like I could smash it easily.

"Please don't mess up my kitchen please, I really despise messes," She said. Well then why is she holding a drooling child? Oh yeah because Sarah is complete perfection.

"I'll try," I said. I looked at the other tools Nina gave me. Weird stuff. I grabbed the mallet and lightly smashed the lobster cracking it open.

"God, it's over my floor Patricia," Jelena said.

"Sorry, mother," I said keeping my cool. I cracked another open.

"That's too loud for Sarah's ears," She scolded. I'm going to crack her open that's what I'm going to do. I ended up cracking all of the lobsters open while criticized by her. Eventually I did finish and I put it on the plate with the pasta then I sat down. Jelena added sauce and Nina added oysters then we yelled for the boys. We all piled into the dining room. Me next to Eddie and Fabian.

"Let's all have a drink," Jelena said.

"Patricia, can't drink mom," Eddie said.

"Is she always such a party pooper?" Jelena asked.

"I wasn't thinking of drinking either," Nina said trying to cover for me.

"Nonsense dear, everyone needs a drink," Jelena said pouring Nina a glass anyways. Nina closed her lips close together. Everyone got a glass of champagne except me and Sarah. I got cider like a child! Ugh. I felt a swift kick in my stomach and groaned. Damn she's killing me down there.

"This is great Trix," Eddie said.

"She didn't do much except throw it in water," Jelena said. Grr.

"Well thank you mother and Nina as well," Eddie said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," Jelena said. I'm going to be nice. Going to be nice.

_Eddie_

Mother is going to get slapped by Patricia. Patricia was stuffing her face while Mother was talking to Nina about Sarah. At least they're both preoccupied. I ate my pasta, drank my wine and kept quiet.

"So Patricia how's the pregnancy going?" Fabian asked. Fabian is like my brother, but right now I want to slap him across the face, seriously they weren't talking and he doesn't need to start a conversation and he knows how Mom is being a bitch about it.

"It's going well," Patricia said. I looked at my Mom and she said nothing.

"Is everyone done with their food?" Mom asked.

"Actually no," Patricia said.

"Great," Mom said grabbing Patricia's plate away from her and giving her a glare. Ugh. Patricia pressed her lips together then walked to the bathroom. "Everyone go to the theater and I'll bring dessert," She said.

"Mom, could you lay off Patricia?" I asked as everyone else left.

"I don't know what you mean," Mom said innocently as she put dishes in the sink.

"Yes you do," I said leaning across the counter.

"No, I don't Edison. I have no clue what you're trying to accuse me of," She said cleaning the dishes. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, she's pregnant with my child. She's hormonal you're really hurting her feelings," I said.

"Not your child," She sang.

"Jelena!" I snapped.

"Don't you dare call me that again Edison," She said.

"You stop calling me Edison," I said.

"What is the matter with you!?" She exclaimed. "You were never like this with Lea. She was supposed to be my daughter," She said waving a knife around.

"Why are you still on this? She lied to me!" I yelled at her.

"You didn't treat her right!" She screamed. I didn't treat her right? She was my whole fucking life.

"I gave her everything and she wanted more and more," I said.

"Well you should have given her what she wanted. She was gorgeous unlike that cow you have now," She said. I picked my Mom up and tossed her over my shoulder. "Edison fucking Miller let me down! I gave you everything and I'm not afraid to take it all back life included!".

"Shut up," I hissed as I got to the backyard. "Just shut up and listen to me,"

"Edison!" She started.

"No, you're done talking, it's my turn now. Understand?" I said. My Mom folded her arms over her chest and huffed. "I don't love Lea, I'm madly in love with Patricia and I would appreciate if you didn't keep attacking her. I know you want me with a girl like Nina, but hell Nina's the only person I know like Nina. A little crazy but you love her anyways. But that's not Patricia, she may be mean, and rude and threaten to do things to my balls if I don't listen to her I'm crazy about her," I said. She's got me crazy. Now decide do you want me happy or unhappy?" I said. She pursed her lips. "Do I have your blessing?"

"Edison, I love you but I can't support something I don't like," She said. Is she fucking serious?

"Your so fucking self centered," I said running down the steps on the porch.

"Sweetheart, please can we just talk?" She begged running after me. I don't need her or her shit. I'm already stressed between work and Patricia and she can't even lay off my pregnant fiancé.

"No, leave me alone," I snapped going to her garage.

"You can't take my car! Edison!" She shrieked. I got into her Mercedes and started it up.

"Move or I'll hit you," I said sullenly.

"You wouldn't dare," She said shocked. I've never really disrespected my Mom this much and she's really really surprised by it. I started to pull forward and she moved. I drove off of her property and into town. I'm now considering this a night for me. I parked in front of a club and pulled out my phone.

-Hey Trixie, my Mom just got the best of me when I tried to talk about you. I just need some time off. Idk when I'll be back. Probably before Thanksgiving dinner. I know I'm a dick but I'm stressed- Love you

My phone buzzed with a response.

-Hey Eddie, I'm crying in our room. Um I think maybe a little break would be okay. I'm locking myself in here. Please be safe and don't do anything you're going to regret- Love you too.

I placed my phone on top of the dashboard and sighed. I sat in the silence of the car for a little while. I looked at the club. I'll just get a few beers, no hard clubbing. Just beer.

* * *

_**Smiles! What's up you guys? I'm kinda bored. I want to be entertained. Eh I'll just go on tumblr or gif boom. Anyways 418 reviews is mega wow! I love it thank you! Kisses to you all! You guys hateeeeeee Jelena. Lmao I guess what I tried to do worked. I can't kill her because she appears in two of the sequels so chill down. She's just being Jelena which happens to be a bitch who wants to control her sons life.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Yes knives! And no she can't cook. **_

_**4eversibuna: It's totally fine Jelena is a bitch. She's just a little mean, like all the time. Thank you and no I can't kill her she makes a good story.**_

_**kamster4000: Lmao thank you. Haha thank you as for the story thing too. Yes Jelena is a buttface. Lol Patricia would slap but she's trying to be proper. It's okay at least you're back now.**_

_**Poi: I'll try and update I'm sorry. It usually depends if I'm inspired. I'll try and be more inspired.**_

_**mangere275: Yes Jelena is a very much bitch. **_

_**SugarCubes101: She makes for good story :) Haha fangirl craziness lmao.**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Yeah it seems like everyone has a problem with her. Lmao I may have you take your advice on that hit by a car thing. **_

_**PeddieLover4: Well half of that happened.**_

_**Guest: Cool, well maybe not cool since Jelena in this is a bitch.**_

_**Guest: Updated!**_

_**Rjvamp 369: Eddie has stood up! yes she is the urgs and haha thank you :D**_

_**OnlyPearl: Yeah that's how lots of people felt ;) Patricia would do that lmao. Thank you and yes Sarah is the most perf baby ever according to Jelena.**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Not a lot of people do and thank you.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: Well she made Patricia itchy with the lemons. **_

_**xxnakiyahloveablexx: Cool bella :D**_

_**Peddie213: So would I but Patricia was trying not to murder anyone and be nice. Mother just wants to deny Patricia. Patricia really wouldn't be staying, except the fact that Eddie would just find her again and she'd be back in the same situation. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and neither would I but remember Patricia really couldn't leave if she wanted to because Eddie would just kidnap her if she left. **_

_**Owlcityswiftie19: Yes Jelena is all the bitchiness. **_

_**PatriciaSweet (X2): Lol I guess you could call it that lmao. Thank you XD**_

_**TigerPrincess0123: Yes yes she is and the language is fine.**_


	40. Grab and go

_Patricia_

All I want to do is go home. I sighed and looked around the guest bedroom. It reminded me of a cottage. I grabbed my phone and decided to call my sister. After a few rings she picked up.

"Um hey Patricia," Piper said. "Why are you calling me?" She asked.

"I need a favor," I said.

"Patricia. I'm sort of busy," She said.

"Piper, please. I need you to pretend to be me," I said.

"I can't," She said.

"Why not?" I said.

"I'm celebrating Thanksgiving," She said.

"Why? You're British!" I exclaimed.

"So are you stupid," My twin retorted.

"Well I have a fiancé to celebrate it with," I said. "Who do you have?"

"Just my friend Duncan," She said.

"You're still seeing that guy?" I asked.

"Uh yeah," She said a bit nervously.

"Mommy! Look what Daddy got me and you!" I heard in the background.

"Brooke, it was supposed to be a surprise," A man's voice said.

"Sorry, Daddy," The little girls voice said.

"Who the hell is that?" I asked.

"Uh, I gotta go," She said then hung up. What the hell? I groaned and threw my head back onto the pillows. I threw my phone on the chair and sighed. One of my curls rested on my face so I blew it away. I just want everything to be normal. So I don't have to be here with Mother. But Eddie wouldn't let that happen. He'd find me and take me then I'd break down again. I love him it's just sometimes everything is too much. There was a knock on the door.

"It's locked," I said.

"I know, that's why I want you to open it," I heard Fabian.

"Is Jelena there?" I asked.

"No, she's in the theater with Nins and Sarah," He said. I got up and opened the door. Fabian had a sympathetic look on his face.

"I want to go home. Can you please get me a ride or jet to the city?" I asked.

"Patricia, you know Eddie would be mad and chop my head off," He said.

"Well I'm not happy," I said.

"It's only 3 more days," He said. Yeah three more days of being tortured.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay," He said.

"I'm fine, get out," I said. He sighed and left. I locked the door and went onto the terrace. I sighed. I really just want to smoke something right now. This is too much. I looked at my puffy stomach. "Baby, you better be worth it," I said. Is this baby worth it? Is it really? I miss the fast life when Eddie and I could just get on a plane and go and kick ass. I just want that life back. Well maybe I could still do it. I obviously haven't lost my edge. I looked over the terrace and then saw a beam on the house. Here goes nothing. God if I hurt myself Eddie's going to kick my ass. I reached on hand over, gripping onto the large beam and then stood atop of the railing. I shakily stood and then leaped onto it. I slid down to the ground and smirked.

I peered in the windows and saw them calmly watching some movie. I looked around the rest of the house and found Jelena's office. I looked around the yard and found a huge rock. I smashed the rock through the window of what I think is her office. It's time for a little revenge on something I can tell Jelena cares a lot about. Her fortune. I already have her son why not "mess this up" too. I climbed through the window and quickly looked around the office. I found a gun in her desk and smiled. I also found a credit card, and her cell. Jelena Jelena Jelena. Never mess with me. I quickly grabbed all of the stuff and then slid back out the window then ran off the property. I pulled out the phone and called a number about taxi's.

"Hello mother," A man said. Why does no one call this woman by her first name!? I put on my best American accent. No doubt she's probably told everyone I was a gold digging British whore.

"I need a taxi for my lovely new daughter in law," I said in her valley girl accent. I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes she's so darling and she works so so hard. Why don't you take her to the best hotel around?" I suggested.

"Alright," He said. I grinned and I ran to the front yard and across the gate. "It's weird you used this phone to ask this favor,"

"Why is that?" I asked.

"Because normally this is the phone you use to ask for jobs," He said. Oh. That's why it was in her office not with her. He's a hitman. All of the contacts are hitmen. Oo I'm going to be in a car with a murderer. Eh it's fine. "Is this code name or you really want to do this?"

"Yes, really do take her and I just used this phone. Besides Patricia is having my first grandchild," I said.

"I thought you said that was Sarah and that Patricia was a cheating whore and that wasn't your grandchild until you saw some papers," He said. Bitch.

"Well I just want her out of my house, don't want her ruining my Thanksgiving," I said trying to make myself sound Jelena like.

"Ah I get it, well I'll take her," He said. "I'll even bring a nice car,"

"Thank you, I would love if you brought the nicest car, oh and have it stocked with fresh strawberries," I said before hanging up. "Bitch," I said in my normal accent. I waited about 10 minutes until a Rolls Royce pulled up. A man opened the back door and I got in. I smiled and handed him my credit card.

"This is Ms. Miller's," He said.

"Oh she gave it to me to spoil myself," I said. He nodded. "Give yourself a 400 dollar tip," I said. Hey it isn't my money. He thanked me and I smiled. We drove around for a little while with my sucking on strawberries. We got to the 5 star hotel and I smiled going in. I walked in credit card in hand. I went to the front desk.

"Hello," A lady said. Named Cassy.

"Hi Cassy can I have the Presidential suite?" I asked.

"That's a very expensive room," She said. I handed over the credit card. "You're Jelena?" She asked. "This is freaking Titanium!"

"I'm her daughter in-law soon," I said.

"That's great," She said. "We'll have the room ready. Any special requests?" She asked. A few days without Eddie or Jelena breathing down my back. I can do what I want! I can eat what I want!

"I want caviar, as many types as you can find, lots of cheese, fish, coffee I love coffee, I have this bakery on speed dial so call them, Uh burgers, fries, greek pizza, pasta and make sure I have some pajamas and clothes because I have no bags. Also stock it with basically a movie theater and is there a spa?" I asked.

"We can have everything for you and you can get in room pampering," She promised. Great. That's great. "But you can sit on that couch and we'll give you some water while you wait," She said.

"Thank you," I said sitting down. Ooh this is soft. A lady came over and picked up my hands. Another picked up my feet. They started massaging it. Ha I should have taken Jelena's credit card a long time ago. This is going to be good.

Fabian

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Patricia is freaking missing. I went to check on her and she disappeared. And someone broke into Jelena's office. She just about had a freak out. So therefor she's sending me out to find Eddie to kill whoever broke in. Odds our Eddie is drunk as hell. I figured out where he was easily because we used to go there. I walked inside the club and saw normal things for clubs. Drinks, sluts, awkward people, smoke.

I looked around and went to the VIP section where Eddie was literally wet in something that I'm assuming is a drink and hopefully not piss. There was a girl who actually looked like Patricia.

"Patriciaaa," Eddie slurred. "You can buy anything you want," He said.

"Thank you Daddy," The girl said kissing his cheek.

"Eddie," I said. He looked up.

"Fabesian! What are you doing here? Look at Patricia she isn't knocked up," Eddie slurred standing up. He threw his arms over me and I smelt a mix of weed and alcohol

"That isn't Patricia," I said snatching away the Titanium credit card she had in her hands. The girl stood up and snatched it.

"I'm whoever the hell he wants me to be," She said putting the credit card in her bra.

"You fucking liar! Where's my Pixie?" Eddie slurred.

"I am your Pixie," The girl said. "Eddiekins," She said stroking his arm. Ughh. This is why people in the Mafia rush into relationships quickly so they can be locked down and not tricked by sluts.

"Where's the baby then?" Eddie asked.

"At home sleeping," She said.

"Eddie, come on Patricia's missing this isn't the real her she doesn't ever have a British accent," I said guiding him away.

"Whatever I have his wallet!" She said waiving it in the air. As much as I would love to snatch it away it doesn't matter the credit cards can be cancelled in the morning. I dragged my best friend out and threw him into the car.

"Where the fuck is she!?" He yelled.

"I don't know," I said.

"G-get me my girl now a-and my daughter," He slurred.

"Your daughter's in Patricia's stomach," I said.

"Oh," He said. "Man I don't feel good," He said. Hell. If he throws up in Mother's car she's going to kill us.

"Edd-" I started. I heard him hurl and groaned. The smell hit me and I pulled over. I opened the door and Eddie threw up on the side of the road again. I groaned as he barfed.

"I really don't feel good," He said. He doesn't.

"How many drinks did you have?" I asked.

"Just 2 beers," He said. "And then this two margarita's the size of small children," He said hurling.

"Shit, you probably have alcohol poisoning. Why are you so damn stupid?" I asked.

"Shut up! I'm stressed! I'm going to be married and a freaking Dad. I'm neither of those things. I'm a damn criminal and this child is going to have one shitty life running away from the business. I can't bring an angel into the work of the devils," He said. Oh he's just stressed. He's throwing up from stress and possibly his kidneys and liver hate him but mostly stress. "I'm a freaking failure! Now my pregnant fiancé is missing god what if someone kidnapped her?" He asked now sounding much more sober.

"And then your mom," I said.

"Who gives a fuck about mom she's a billionaire she's fine, some burglar going on a spending spree won't kill her it was a low break in obviously they have no imagination to do any damage and we can catch them later," He said. "Just where is my Regina?"

* * *

_**What's up you guys? I was going to update yesterday but I had orientation sorry! I hope that this was good. So Patricia basically just ran away and is going to do basically everything Eddie banned her from doing and eating. So she's all safe and sound lol. Eddie's panicking as the baby gets closer and I guess you'll just have to read to find out what happens next. BTW 40 freaking chapters now! OH MY GOD YOU GUYS *in Elle Woods voice***_

_**Guest: Okay you will know.**_

_**LiveLoveLaugh79: Yeah she does.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: Girls like to hit on him. Yes she is and eh Patricia's tough.**_

_**DumDum40: Pretty much.**_

_**4everSibuna: Lol that's good :D thank you lovely.**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Hitting people with cars is bad, bad. Jelena is a bitch and I'll keep writing.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Yes it was and thank you.**_

_**Guest: u**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit: You're welcome and I had a little bit of Pipes here. **_

_**Guest: Yes lol he stood up to his mother. Peddie will get through it and Mother is sort of a term of power. Yes she is cut throat and thank you. **_

_**DesiredHOA01: Not many people do. **_

_**SugarCubes101: No he's okay. And yeah good point. Haha I've seen part of that movie and I guess she does, she's based and named of this character on a show I watch. **_

_**Peddie213: Lmao I know you would have and yes he did. **_

_**Peddie213 twin2: Thank you and eh depending on what you want to call it.**_

_**PeddieTogether4Ever: Well yeah it did go kind of bad. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yeah just a little bit more than a few and thank you.**_

_**PeddieMilliamson: Lmao I'll think about it love.**_

_**PLLHaleb: A lot of you guys want to hit her with a car or transportation lmao.**_


	41. Crash and burn

_Eddie_

So Fabian took me to like the hospital and draining the alcohol or whatever. The next morning I left and decided that I needed to find my Regina. Mom was freaking out about her credit card of whatever. I really don't care about that but she's making me care so she sent me to where she found the credit card was used. I walked to the hotel room that was using the credit card and cocked my gun. The door opened and I was shocked. Patricia? She was wearing a fluffy robe.

"Eddie, hey. What are you doing here?" Patricia asked.

"What are you doing here?" I asked entering the hotel room. She was the one who stole my moms credit card? I must say she has some balls.

"Well your mom made me snap," She said as she walked to the bathroom. She slid into a bathtub of a white liquid.

"Are you taking a milk bath?" I asked. She nodded as she slid in.

"Listen, I'm sorry but I really can't stand that bitch. I don't know if I can make it," She said. I pursed my lips and sat on the chair. "I really am sorry, to you not her. She can kiss my ass," She said. I rolled my eyes.

"You had me scared to death. The door to the terrace was open and I thought someone broke in," I said. "You had me petrified," I said.

"Well you were gone out drinking and said you didn't know when you'd be back. Well maybe I wanted my own break," She said.

"Patricia, you could have told me," I said. "Didn't I tell you?" I said.

"I guess," She mumbled. I kissed her head.

"I just want you safe," I said.

"I know, but see I lasted a night and I'm totally fine," She said.

"I guess you're somewhat resourceful," I said.

"What?" She asked, but it was in more of a "did you really say that shit to me?" way. A tone that I'm pretty much used to.

"Okay, you can handle yourself," I said.

"That's what I thought," She said. I sighed and started to undress. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Taking a bath with you," I said sliding into the bath.

"It was a bath for one," She said.

"Too bad," I said. I grabbed a piece of cheese from her plate. "Nice place you have here Yacker?"

"I know. Are you going to leave now?" She asked.

"Nope, I'm considering this my own vacation from my mother," I said. She looked annoyed. That's just the way I like her to look.

_Patricia_

Eddie basically made me annoyed beyond belief so I decided to go to his moms house, at least for a couple hours. As we walked into the living room there was a loud bang and I sat a bullet mark into the wall.

"You little fucking bitch," Jelena hissed now in a thick Italian accent. The innocent cute valley girlness was gone now she's just pissed. "Sei più inutile di terra io cammino su," She said angrily. No clue what she said.

"Mamma! Piantala, sai che eri scortese con lei," Eddie I guess defended. Jelena huffed and grabbed my purse. She pulled out her credit card, hitman phone and the gun I stole before storming off.

"Ladro!" She screamed flipping the bird at me.

"How sweet," I said.

"She'll get over it," Eddie said rubbing his chin. I sighed and then smelt food. I followed the smell and found Nina in the kitchen making dinner.

"Hey, Patricia," Nina said. Fabian was cooing to Sarah lifting her into the air. He kissed her belly and blew on it making her crack up. "Are you ready for our all nighter?"

"Eh, I don't know if I'm staying," I said.

"You have to," She pouted.

"Mom's, going to kill her," Eddie said.

"Yeah, probably jam a grapefruit down my throat," I said grabbing a bottle of water.

"Please, Patricia? She always gives up talking about beauty sleep and I need someone to stay up with me," Nina said. I groaned.

"Ugh fine," I said. "But I won't like it," I said.

"I know," She said.

"So is this starting it already?" I asked.

"No this is dinner for tonight," She said. I nodded and Jelena walked in looking pissy as usual but now with extra piss. Just great.

_*Two hour time lapse*_

_Patricia_

After dinner Eddie and I laid on the couch feeling fatter from the pizza Nina made. Jelena had this creppy smile on her face. It was really weird. There was a doorbell ring and she smiled.

"I'll get it," Jelena said going to the door. I looked at Eddie and he raised his hands in an "I don't know" manner. "Eddie, look who's here," Jelena said. There was a man, who looked older I guess you could say. He wore a suit and a bow tie. I saw Eddie just grow red.

"Get out," Eddie growled.

"That's no way to talk to your father, but I have one more guest," Jelena said. She came in holding the hand of a girl I'd seen too many times.

"Eddiekins!" Lea said jumping to hug Eddie. I gripped Jelena's pillow and ripped it open feeling my blood boil.

"Oh dear," Jelena said. "But Eddie, I got you some bonding time," She said. Eddie glared at her before storming off outside. I quickly stood up and followed after him.

"I thought he'd be happy to see me," Lea said innocently. Oooh she has some sort of nerve. I ran outside after Eddie.

"I can't believe that fucking woman!" Eddie screamed as we walked across the front yard.

"Eddie, getting mad is what she wants," I tried.

"Well it's what she's getting too! I'm done with that bitch! She can have her Fabian, and her Nina and her Lea and her Sarah. She just can't stand for me to be happy can she? I'm finally all happy and she has to ruin my damn life," He said. "Fuck it we're leaving," He said.

"Eddie, come back here," I said grabbing his hand.

"No, I'm leaving she invited my fucking father and that fucking whore, tell her I'm not coming back in until they leave," He said.

"Eddie," I started.

"I'm done with that bitch," He said.

"It's your father," I tried.

"I hate him!" He screamed back at me. "And if you aren't taking my side then why are we even a couple!? I always have your damn back!" He yelled. Rage boiled inside me.

"Ya know what you're right!" I said. "We're done!" I yelled throwing the engagement ring at him. "And don't fucking expect to see your daughter anytime soon!"

"Try and keep her from me," He said getting in my face.

"Try and find me," I said. He gripped my forearms and lifted me.

"Don't you dare keep me away from my child," He growled. He squeezed me closer and closer.

"Eddie," I gasped as my breath got tighter. His eyes softened and he let me down. I collapsed to the ground and wrapped my arms around my stomach. It felt like it was beating. He got on his knees and to me.

"What have I done?" He asked over and over to himself. My stomach felt like it was about to explode.

"I can't go into labor," I said. She'd be 4 months early. She wouldn't make it ten minutes if she came out. "I need to go to the hospital," I said.

"Patricia, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Oh my god, I fucked up. I always fuck everything up," He said.

"Eddie, I would love to kill you but we need to get to the hospital now," I said. He picked me up and carried me into Jelena's car.

"Oh my god," He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, I'm such a fucking idiot," He said smashing the wheels.

"Eddie, this baby is killing me please hurry," I cried tears streaming. My water hasn't broken but I'm contracting and this is more than Braxton Hicks contractions. This is excruciating pain. Oh god if this baby comes out now then I'm fucked.

* * *

**_Dramaticccccccc. I hope you guys enjoyed. So I never did fully confirm that this baby was their baby. So we'll see about this little one. Thanksgiving is one interesting holiday. Haha. Oh my gosh I'm going back to school! And it's a new school. I'm gonna throw up not really but I feel like it. Anyway I watched the end of swindle and Ariana Grande is flawless as always. Love that chick, loved her since day one of Victorious. Anyways tell me if I made you guys freak which I feel like I did. Almost 20,000 views and this morning it was in it's 18,000's. I have a new favorite saying and it's "Keep it classy, Never trashy, Just a little nasty," Hope you enjoyed byessssss._**

**_ruthdancegirl: Yes she is a mommy. Because Patricia and Mother just really hate each other._**

**_Mia: Yay addicted lmao._**

**_Definition's Fan omg: Excited muchhhh lmaooo. Well I do like turtles..._**

**_DesiredHOA01: Lmao I guess it might be._**

**_4everSibuna: Yes Patricia is a bad girl lmao._**

**_peddie4evas: Thank you soo much and yay you're excited._**

**_xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yeah just a little poisoning. _**

**_SugarCubes101: You're welcome and yeah he was a little pissed but more pissed she didn't take his side. _**

**_Peddie213: Yes mother is cray cray and yeah he went a little cray too. Thank you :)_**

**_Peddie213 twin 2: Thank you and yepperz :D._**


	42. Hi there Ellie bear

_Patricia_

I cried as I was in a helicopter being helicoptered into the freaking city. Let me explain. So at the hospital my water broke and me being the stubborn bitch I am said I'm not pushing until I'm back at my normal doctor. Eddie just about ripped my head off but the hospital agreed and now I'm flying back home so Doctor Elanor can get this baby out of me or stuff it back in. Eddie's mumbling sweet things to me as we freaking hover above ground. This is not helping how sick I feel.

Apparently what happened when Eddie squeezed me it messed her up. She thinks she's big enough because she's ran out of room and now she's trying to escape from my uterus to my vagina. But she's not really big enough and I'm scared.

"Patricia, just breathe," Eddie said rubbing my hands.

"I can't," I said. "Are we there yet!?"

"10 more minutes baby," He promised.

"I wanna go faster," I cried.

"Can we go faster?" Eddie yelled.

"If you buckle up," The pilot said.

"I can do that," I said climbing into a seat and buckling up. Eddie did the same and I rubbed my belly. The helicopter went faster then we landed right on like the roof of the doctors office, thank god. Eddie picked me up and quickly carried me inside where Doctor Pitt had our room we picked out months earlier ready. "Get her out!" I exclaimed.

"Did you not get a epidural?" Doctor Pitt asked.

"It wore off," I said breathing heavily. She helped me get adjusted on the bed. She made me lift my legs and her eyes widened.

"Yeah, there's no going back now," She said. I breathed heavily and she made Eddie go change.

"Will she live?" I asked.

"I'll do everything in my power to make her safe, just start pushing," Doctor Pitt said. I nodded and started pushing as hard as I could. I felt something move in my vagina. "Good again," She said. I pushed again. Eddie ran back over and took my hands.

"Ow, okay yeah I think you're breaking my hands," Eddie said.

"You made me go into labor, consider it even!" I exclaimed as sweat beaded down my body. I pushed.

"Okay the crown of the head," She said. I pushed harder and heard a faint cry. "Just one more," She said. I pushed again and the cry was really faint. A bunch of nurses and doctors came in. Eddie snipped the cord.

"What's going on?" I asked. I heard monitors going off and an oxygen mask was put over my face. Oh god. What's going on?

_Eddie_

I mess everything up. My new daughter was rushed into this incubator type thing. I watched her as she slept with tubes in her. IV's attached, breathing tubes, incubated clean air. 4 pounds. 4. She isn't big at all. I held her for a few minutes. She's like a kitten, fits in my hands. Patricia knocked out on gas as they try to fix her up.

I looked at my two girls. Dr. Pitt came in with a checklist and smiled. I smiled back at her. I rubbed Patricia's arm and she was asleep.

"Thank you," I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"For what?" Dr. Pitt asked as she checked Patricia's vitals.

"Saving their lives," I said. "Especially the little angel," I said pointing to the sleeping little princess who was cuddled to herself.

"It's nothing, just my job," She said.

"Seriously I feel like I need to do something," I said.

"Mr. Miller, it isn't nessercary," She said.

"Elanor," I said.

"What?" She asked.

"That is your first name? Correct?" I asked. She sighed as she switched the fluids hooked to Patricia.

"Correct," She said.

"That's her name, Elanor Miller," I said.

"Do you want to discuss that with Patricia?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I think we both agree this is a good favor," I said.

"Well that's really sweet," She said.

"Do you think Elanor will be okay?" I asked.

"Yes, but would you mind calling her a nickname it gets me a little confused," She laughed.

"How about Ellie?" I asked looking at the baby. My baby. My flesh and blood. My DNA.

"Perfect, so Ellie should be well soon. Maybe a week and a half, she does need to stay with clean air and her lungs need to develop more that's why she had such a weak cry," She explained. "Very little lungs,"

"Is that why she stopped crying?" I asked. She nodded.

"It took too much energy that she doesn't have yet but if I can get it right she'll be keeping you up all night," She smiled.

"Great," I laughed.

"She'll be okay, I promise. And it looks like she's a Thanksgiving baby," She said winking. I looked at the clock 3 am and she's been alive 2 hours.

"I guess that'll be an extra special holiday," I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"You want a snack? Some coffee maybe?" She asked.

"Coffee and maybe a snack or something," I said. She nodded and left. I sighed and rolled my chair close to Ellie's whole set up. "Hi baby girl, I'm so sorry I did this to you, made you so small," I said. "But you'll be out of this tank thing soon I hope, I love you and so does mommy and all we want is for you to be safe so pull through for us. Alright baby girl?" I asked. She slightly opened her eyes giving me a look at the sea greens. I smiled. "Hi, hi princess," I cooed. She looked into my hazel eyes and stuck out her small tongue slightly. "Testing me already eh? Are you going to be a little trouble maker?" I asked.

"Just like her mama," A voice said. I glanced at Patricia to see she was drowsily awake. I smiled from her to my little one.

"She has your eyes, and face," I said.

"No she doesn't, she looks like you," She said.

"All I'm seeing is you Regina in our princepessa," I said placing my hand to the glass. Ellie looked at the big item before closing her eyes back again.

"No, she's just like her Daddy," She said. "What should we name her?" She asked.

"She already has a name," I said.

"I wasn't told," She said.

"It's Elanor, after the person who saved her life," I said. She slightly smiled.

"I do like that," She said. "Do you like that name baby?"

"She's back asleep," I said.

"That's all she'll do for a while sleep, eat, poop and cry like you," She teased.

"You forgot be cute and rich," I said.

"She'll do that too," She agreed. "She looks so little like Snowy," She said.

"I know," I said. All I want to do is hold her in my arms. The satisfaction will come soon hopefully. Honestly I think Dr. Pitt was lying about when they could take her out. It'd probably take a month but I'm okay with that. Health is the most important thing of all. And I'll do whatever it takes to make Ellie happy.

* * *

_**So there is the story behind the name Ellie, uh yeah :D. She's a premie, a very little premie. If I get facts wrong about premie's then I'm sorry I'm just going off what I've read or seen, I'm trying to get it somewhat right. But what if this isn't the same Ellie, what if I'm tricking you guys... just think about that real quick. Um I hope you enjoyed :D and I have a surprise for you guys soon... I think you'll like it but idk. I might tell you what it is next chapter maybe it isn't a promise it's just an idea. Anyway peace and I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**kamster4000: HAha you didi it a minute before I updated! She is okay and yes Jelena is a bitch. He just has a temper than you ssooooo much and I hope you enjoy.**_

_**ruthdancegirl: Yes yes she is :D **_

_**SugarCubes101: Yea it's Eddie's and she was just really stressed and the baby was underpressure. I like dramatic lmao yes it is Eddie's or is it!? Don't freak thank you and I updated.**_

_**Plot twist: Good guess but no.**_

_**Guest: Yep!**_

_**HouseofCarlee: Don't cry lol I'm sorry.**_

_**Peddieismylife: It is.**_

_**Mia: Tada more and thank you :D**_

_**Definitions Fan omg: I'll think about it, and whoaaaa freak out time. Yes the baby is coming, yes it's the same kid, and caps is fine. Lolll okay 6 times and you are awesome Lauren.**_

_**DesiredHOA01: Haha maybe I'll do more soon.**_

_**PLLHaleb: Very very very premature. **_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Thank you and yes excitement! He made her have a baby.**_

_**DumDum40: Updated!**_

_**Peddie213: Yes he did and here's what's happened. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: Fix your jaw back :D, hot damnnnnnnnn lmao.**_


	43. Ending

_Patricia_

It's been 3 weeks since Ellie was born and we can go home. She's 6 pounds, 5 ounces which is normal and that's good. Honestly I don't know this American measurement and why the hell they can't be like the rest of the motherfucking world but whatever. She can breath by herself and eat and she's really healthy. I'm sitting in the backseat with my little girl while Eddie is driving. I cooed to the newborn as she looked around. She sneezed.

"Is she okay?" Eddie asked.

"She's fine," I said tickling her nose making her slightly giggle. "Just a little sneezy," I said.

"We're almost home," Eddie said.

"It's taking us long enough," I said. I could tell he was probably rolling his eyes. He's been stopping every time he heard the littlest noise or didn't hear a noise and thought she'd stopped breathing. He's a crazy Dad. I feel bad for her when she gets a boyfriend. She shut her eyes and gently fell asleep.

"Is she dead?" He asked.

"No, Eddie," I said rubbing her light tuff of hair.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, Eddie," I said rubbing her belly. She smiled warmly and Eddie stopped the car. "Eddie," I snapped.

"We're here," He said. Oh. I pulled up Ellie's carrier and walked inside the building.

"Why'd you stop here?" I asked. He literally stopped right in front of the building which he never does.

"I don't want you walk far, the valet can park," He said getting out. The doorman grabbed the hospital bags and Eddie wrapped his arm around my waist. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," He said kissing my cheek. "And I love babygirl," He said. I smiled.

"I love her too," I said. Ellie was asleep still and was scrunching up her nose as the cold air blew across her face. I moved the blanket up and then we were inside. Eddie pulled off his sunglasses and I walked towards the elevator. We got inside and Eddie swiped his key card. We went into the room and I heard Snowy yip. I smiled as she ran over towards me. "Hi puppy," I said. I sat Ellie's carrier down on the couch and Snowy followed me. I picked her up and sat her in my lap. Snowy cocked her head at the sleeping baby.

"Patricia, get the dog away from her," Eddie said.

"Why?" I asked.

"So the dog doesn't bite her," He said heading into the kitchen.

"Snowy doesn't bite," I said.

"She could," He said. I rolled my eyes and Snowy leaned into Ellie's carrier. She slightly drooled on Ellie and she woke up and looked weirdly at the dog. I let Snowy get closer and she nudged her head towards Ellie. Ellie burst out in tears and Eddie burst into the room. He picked up Ellie and started bouncing her gently. I rolled my eyes and sat Snowy on the floor. "Bad dog," Eddie said. Snowy padded to her room and Eddie cooed to Ellie. I smiled at the moment. He said sweet nothings to her until she calmed down. He kept bouncing her and I decided to go to the room that I wasn't aloud to decorate. The nursery. I walked inside and smiled at the magical forest themed nursery.

"He's so crazy," I laughed to myself as I saw the waterfall cascade through connecting to the river in the room. The mobile over the crib had fairies floating around. There was a huge mural of a princess that had all of Ellie's features.

"You like?" Eddie asked coming into the room.

"It's a lot," I said.

"Only the best for la mia principessa," He said kissing Ellie's head. He sat her down in the swing. She looked confused and started kicking her legs, making her swing. I smiled at my little angel.

"We're parents now," I said.

"Yep," He said.

"Adults," I said.

"Yep," He said.

"All grown up," I said. "God I feel old," I said.

"You're 21, not 45," He said.

"I know, but still. It's like a responsibility," I said.

"Well it's our responsibility, and we'll make it through," He said. He grabbed my waist and pulled me into a kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we started to snog. I smiled against his soft plump lips. Just like old times.

_Eddie_

Patricia and I sat in the rocking chair in Ellie's room. I rubbed Patricia's thighs and kissed her. She smiled as I kept rubbing her. I thought about all we'd been through. The drink spilling, the name calling, the gifts, the trips, the crime. Just everything that made us great. I love this girl with all my heart and she's given me the family I always wanted. I would never walk out on her.

My Dad walked out on my Mom when he found out about me. He just left my Mom. She wasn't too discouraged, she was and still is rich, she didn't need him but she did want me to at least meet him. So I met him a few times and I just still hate him for leaving me. You hear a woman's pregnant with your child and your first instinct is to leave? That's when you know that you are not a good person. I could never do that to my Regina or my principessa.

"I love you Regina," I said rubbing her legs.

"I love you too babe," She said. Ellie started to whine and Patricia picked her up, sitting her in my lap. I smiled at my little one.

"Hi Elliekins," I said holding her in the air. She kicked her legs slightly. I smiled and kissed her stomach, blowing on it. Patricia laughed and smiled. For once I have everything I need. Love and the mafia.

* * *

_**The end. I know sadness D:. Buttttt there are other stories if you haven't read them and I'm adding one more. Yes I'm adding more...don't judge me because if you do idgaf it's my series. So basically after Mafia (and I suggest you read that before you read this explanation) Ellie and Patricia go away for ten years? Ten or 9 and they basically live on their own to stay safe so it'll be what happens in those ten or nine years one Ellie and Patricia's side and Eddie's side and there will be a little romance but on Eddie's side it's mostly action and on Patricia's it's mostly motherly stuff, well actually maybe I'll do some badbitch stuff she can do without Eddie breathing down her neck. Once I write maybe the first chapter I think I'll notify you or tell them when the story is up. So yeah hopefully I can write that soon.**_

_**Had my first day of school and it wasn't too bad except for a few things. This morning I asked where my homeroom was and the lady who was helping everyone else was like "Your going to be late!" when I asked her and I was like well I don't know where my class is and she was like upstairs! FYI there's like 4 freaking wings of my school upstairs anyways so I spent like 3 minutes figuring which corridors to go through but I got in class the minute the bell rang. Then my last class is just a mess, because some ghetto girls sit behind me and don't care about the fact everyone else is trying to learn because it's all about them. I'm just like "Shut up and do your work that's why you're confused" and my teacher is like a sub, I still haven't met my real teacher ughh I really need to transfer out of that class because I just can't deal with it. Just too much!**_

_**Anyways I really do want to say thank you for all of the support on this story and all of my stories. I love you guys and hope that you read the rest of my series and I just want to give you guys hugs and kisses. Love you so so much. Over 20,000 views, 473 reviews, 41 favorites and 43 follows. That's mental I really do appreciate it. *Muah*.**_

_**lifehowtodealwithit (X2): Thank you so much and I know haha. Yes soo much drama and it's fine at least you see it now.**_

_**mangere275 (X2): Thank you and yes Eddie is a mess.**_

_**Alex: Correct it's the same Ellie and I think I said she had a late birthday but nothing about September or maybe I did but I don't remember the September part.**_

_**4everSibuna: Yep that's where Elanor came from and lol nope but good try.**_

_**kamster4000: It was funny lol! And yep after her doctor.**_

_**LoveWillRemember: She has arrived and thank you :D**_

_**Hoarocker101: Nice... and thank you so much :D I try and be good.**_

_**SugarCubes101: Haha yessss it's Ellie, I fooled you :p.**_

_**HouseofCarlee: I'm sowwy :( but I like playing with feels :).**_

_**xXAquaMangoXx: Yeah it's Ellie, from the other stories. She is all okay!**_

_**Definition's Fan omg: Yes veryyy small and at least you're okay but you were both the same exact weight? Weird. Yes she iss super tinyy baby small. Jelena's fine, just pissed at Patricia as usual. I will keep writing and soooo modest. **_

_**Peddie213: Yepperz a thanksgiving baby, well at least that year Thanksgiving like changes between three days every year and well she only wanted her doctor to birth her child. **_

_**Peddie213 twin 2: She was born and yes she'll be okay.**_


	44. AN

_**Story is up called Mothers and Daughters and I hope you check it out muah. But here's the story order:**_

_**Alls fair in love and the mafia**_

_**Mafia**_

_**Mothers and Daughters**_

_**Mafia Princess**_

_**Miller Mafia Empire**_


	45. High School Extra

_Song: High School by Nicki Minaj (ft. Lil Wayne)_

_Italics: Nicki (Patricia)_

_Italics and Underline: Lil Wayne (Eddie)_

* * *

_He said he came from Jamacia he owned a couple acres, couple fake visas cause he never got his papers, Gave up on love, fucking with them heart breakers he was getting money with the movers and the shakers, 5 years bent up North when they ratted, anyway I felt him, helped him put him on lock seat belt him, bitches this pretty that's seldom _

Patricia smiled at Eddie, well more like smirked at him. They were on a date, one of their first. They were at a club, eating dinner. They were on the top floor looking down at people. High school subtly played in the background.

"Tell me about you," Patricia said putting her hand on top of his. Eddie's eyes followed her black nail polish fingers on her delicate hand. He grabbed it in two much bigger hands.

"What do you want to know?" Eddie asked rubbing her hands. She smirked and popped a cherry into her mouth from her drink.

"Where are you from?" Patricia asked.

"Italy," Eddie answered. She moved her free hand as if to elaborate. "Don't worry about where," He said.

"So are you legal?" Patricia asked.

"Now I am," Eddie said sitting down her hand.

"Oh so you were foreign," Patricia said.

"I was," Eddie answered.

"Why aren't you married since you seem to fall so hard?" She asked.

"Heart breakers," He said.

"Aw I didn't know you had a heart," She said. He chuckled slightly.

"Obviously I do since I love you," He said kissing her hand then rubbing her ring finger. She raised her eyebrow and he smirked.

"What'd your last girl do to you?" She asked.

"Played me," Eddie said. Patricia sensed it was a touchy subject and switched.

"When'd you start working with the Mafia?" She asked.

"16," He responded.

"Ever been to jail?" She asked.

"Year and a half for breaking and entering, criminal mischief and burglary," He said. "My crew ratted me out to save their asses,"

"Ooh looks like we have a badass," She teased.

"Of course," He said.

"I thought you were rich why weren't you bailed out or anything?" Patricia asked stirring her drink.

"I pissed off my Mom so she didn't bail me out and wouldn't let anyone else bail me out. It wasn't prison it was just a stupid county jail which you are able to stay at for as long as someone picks you up so she took fucking forever," Eddie said.

"She holds a grudge," Patricia noticed. Eddie nodded.

"It wasn't bad though, I was 17 and needed a kick in the ass," Eddie said.

"I guess I'm there to bail you out now," Patricia said. "If I need to I'll put you on your own lockdown," She winked.

* * *

_I'm Momma Dee in that order, I call him Daddy like daughters. He like it when I get drunk but I like it when he be sober. Top of the top I never fuck with beginners. I let him play with my Uh and like it off of his fingers_

Patricia and Eddie felt each other as they kissed ontop of their bed. Patricia wore a lacey black lingerie set. Eddie wore plaid POLO boxers. His muscular arms went under her petite frame. The arm hooked, and made her back an arch. He breast pressed as forward as possible to his face. Her arms swung around his strong back, and pulled him as close as she could.

Patricia shoved him off and he jerked back up as quick as he could, looking like he could get whiplash.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked putting his hands on her size 2 waist side.

"You smell," Patricia said. Eddie felt red.

"I can take a damn bath later," Eddie said.

"No, I smell scotch on your breath," She said.

"Who cares?" He boomed.

"You're drunk," She said firmly. Eddie rolled his eyes pissed. He didn't like to be messed with when he was sexually stimulated. He pulled her close and gave her a huge kiss. The two fell back onto the bed, she squirming at the beginning then her body relaxed. The position went back to before now with her legs wrapped around his torso. He hovered slightly and now she hung off of his body. Eddie grinned against the passionate kiss.

* * *

_They holler at me but it's you. You, this ain't high school. Me, and my Crew we can slide through. Give it to you whenever you want, put it wherever you want. Baby, it's yours anywhere, everywhere. Baby it's your world ain't it? Baby it's your world ain't it?_

The two collapsed on the bed, Patricia laying completely still looked at the golden and intricate ceiling. The mosaic messed with her eyes slightly. Eddie was kissing up her arm and she looked over at him.

"You always get your way?" Patricia asked, but sounding more like a statement.

"That's the plan, my Queen," Eddie said putting a quick peck on her lips. He went back down her arms and she lolled her head back in pleasure.

* * *

_I tell her, "make me some money" she tell me, "make me a wife". I tell that "Bitch, you crazy. Fuck wrong with you?" And excuse my French, but I'm a long kisser_

"What makes you think this will work?" Patricia questioned as the couple tried to break into a safe. She wore a Phantom of the opera type mask and her body suit.

"Because I'm genius," Eddie laughed to himself. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"You're mad," She said.

"Maybe I am," He contemplated. The safe door opened. "Or maybe I'm genius," He said.

"Definatly not genius," Patricia said walking in and sitting on a stack of money. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I give you everything in the world and you still critique me," Eddie grumbled to himself as he put up his tools. HE looked up and saw she was sprawled out on the stacks. "Oh sorry to bother you but would you mind doing your job? Ya know get me some money," He said.

"I'll make you money, if you make me a wife," She said looking at him. She rested her head down and looked at him, trying to read his eyes. Underneath his mask Eddie was shocked. Marriage? She was ready? He quickly recovered.

"Well I'll think about that," He said now in a gruffer voice. He would just have to think about that.

* * *

_They holler at me but its you. You, this ain't high school. Me, and my crew we can slide through. Give it to you whenever you want. Put it wherever you want. Baby, it's yours anywhere, everywhere. Baby it's your world ain't it? Baby it's your world ain't it?_

The two laid in bed smiling hazily at their best friend, madly in love. Both having the same passion. Patricia laid in Eddie's arms, on top of him. He rubbed up and down her legs, ass and lower back. Patricia's head rested on his chest, listening to the steady thump.

"I love you," Patricia mumbled to herself. There was 10 minutes of silence and she shut her eyes to finally go to sleep.

"I love you too," Eddie said when he thought she was asleep. Patricia smiled to herself and cuddled into his chest.

* * *

_I know you want it, boy, I see you tryin'. Just keep on pushin', I'ma let you slide in. Just close your eyes and this horizon. It's ready, come get you some. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

* * *

**_Been listening to this song all day and I just felt like I needed to give you guys this because you literally are spectacular and I didn't particially like the ending so here's a little something I hope you enjoyed and by the way you guys almost got me to 500 views which is insane. I love you guys with all of my freaking heart. By the way if you have heard this song or looked it up then yes I changed some of the lyrics but it still fits. Also I tried to pick the lyrics you guys would get because some of them you need like a lot of outside knowledge, in like a lot of slang but this was pretty okay? Anyways I thought I should do this and bye you guys! I really do love you. And I can't even bring myself to answer the comments because it almost makes me cry that this is over but I really do appreciate you guys and oh now I'm crying..._**


End file.
